


Fünf Tage

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [23]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Einbruchsserie, zwei Tote und fünf Tage, die Boernes Welt aus den Fugen heben. - Nicht so ganz mein üblicher, harmloser Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tag 1 - 1. Teil - Ein ganz normaler Tag?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Baggeli  
> Bingo-Prompt: Jemandem vorlesen  
> 

 

Fünf Tage

 

Tag 1 – 1. Teil

_Er schaut mich an.  
Seine dunklen Augen sind nicht mehr so klar wie sonst. _

_Ein Schatten liegt darauf, der mir Angst macht._

_Er zittert, beißt die Zähne zusammen.  
Ich sehe, dass er Schmerzen hat. _

_Mehr als sonst._

_Wir müssen hier weg. Er muss hier weg!  
Warum lässt SIE das zu?_

_Ich bringe ihn fort._  
 _Weit fort._  
 _Niemand kommt dort hin. Ich weiß das._

_Ich wollte, dass wir uns dort verstecken. Hab nach so etwas gesucht.  
Er wird uns dort nicht finden. _

_Er ist schwach, kann kaum gehen._  
 _Ich trage ihn. Er ist so leicht. Viel kleiner als ich und um so vieles mutiger._  
 _Er klammert sich an mich, weiß, ich helfe ihm._

_Wir sind am Ziel._  
 _Ich lege ihn hin, gleich am Eingang, wo er die Sonne sehen kann und es nicht so kalt und nass ist._  
 _Seine Augen schauen nicht hin._

_Er schaut nirgends hin.  
Er ist still geworden. _

_Totenstill._

~~

Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.  
Boerne war – anders als sonst so oft – nicht zur Hochform aufgelaufen, als es darum gegangen war Thiel einen Vortrag über seine Untersuchungsergebnisse der neuesten Leiche zu halten. Dieses Mal war es aber auch wirklich ein grausamer Mord gewesen.

Ein Junge, gerade mal 15 Jahre alt. Hübsch war er gewesen, mit einem schmalen Gesicht und dunklen Haaren. Doch die blauen Flecken, die sein Gesicht und, wie sie kurz darauf entdeckten, auch seinen Körper überall bedeckten, erzählten von dem, was er durchgemacht haben musste.  
Die Blutergüsse waren teilweise rot, teilweise sogar aufgeplatzt, teilweise schimmerten sie aber auch in den typischen Farben langsam verheilender Verletzungen.  
Es war ganz offensichtlich nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass er geschlagen worden war.

Die Leiche war von Wanderern in den Ruinen eines vor Jahren ausgebrannten und danach dem Verfall überlassenen Bauernhofes gefunden worden. Es war sofort klar gewesen, dass er nur dort abgelegt worden war und der Tatort ganz woanders lag. Aber sonst hatte die Spurensicherung mit leeren Händen dagestanden, nachdem sie den Fundort, eine Scheune, von der nur noch zwei Wände und ein Teil des Daches intakt gewesen waren, durchsucht hatten. Die Leiche war einfach nur dort abgelegt worden.

Der Junge war an den Folgen grausamer Misshandlungen gestorben... Milzruptur, Nierenquetschung, innere Blutungen.  
Mit Unbehagen erinnerte sie sich an Boernes fest zusammengepresste Lippen, die Blässe in seinem Gesicht. Ihm, den sonst nichts zu erschüttern schien, war das Schicksal des Jungen sichtlich nahe gegangen. Er war ihr während und nach der Obduktion ernster und in sich gekehrter erschienen, als sie es jemals bei ihm erlebt hatte. 

So sehr er sich auch sonst produzierte und andere mit seinen Reden auf den Nerv ging, so still und konzentriert war er bei der Arbeit. Seine Titel und Auszeichnungen trug er nicht von ungefähr, das wusste sie und sie betrachtete es als Ehre, mit ihm arbeiten zu dürfen. Doch heute hatte ihn eine andere Art von Stille umgeben.

Es musste mit dem Jungen zusammenhängen, da war sie sich sicher. Keiner von ihnen steckte es leicht weg, wenn sie ein Kind oder einen Jugendlichen obduzieren mussten. Dieses Mal aber belastete es Boerne noch mehr als sonst, auch wenn er nur wenig davon zeigte und sie fragte sich nach dem Grund. 

Sie hatte schon bei der Obduktion bemerkt, dass er den Jungen seltsam bedrückt ansah, so als könnte er nachempfinden, was dieser durchlebt hatte.  
Konnte Boerne das?  
Sie wusste zwar viel über Boerne, auch, dass er durch die enorm hohen Erwartungen seiner Familie eine nicht gerade einfache Kindheit und eine rebellische Jugend durchlebt hatte, aber sie glaubte nicht, dass er körperlicher Gewalt ausgesetzt gewesen war. 

Aber… konnte psychische Gewalt nicht ähnlich grausam sein? Und anders konnte sie den Druck nicht benennen, den er hin und wieder in einem Nebensatz erwähnt hatte.

Sie kannte ihn inzwischen lange und gut genug um zu wissen, dass sich hinter seiner Kaltschnäuzigkeit und seiner Arroganz ein ganz anderer Mann verbarg, als er es seine Mitmenschen sehen ließ. 

Es gab Momente, selten und oft nur sehr kurz, da ließ er sie oder Thiel hinter die Fassade blicken. Einerseits sehnte sie diese Momente herbei, denn dann bestand eine seltsame und für sie kostbare Nähe und Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen.  
Gleichzeitig fürchtete sie diese Zeiten, denn es bedeutete auch, dass Boerne, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, an die physische oder psychische Grenze seiner Belastbarkeit getrieben worden war. Dass er es sich selbst nicht erlaubte eine Schwäche zu zeigen oder sie zuzugeben, machte es zudem noch viel komplizierter ihm zu helfen.

Anderen gegenüber, oder wenn er auf der Höhe seiner Selbst war, war er Professor Dr. Karl Friedrich Boerne, der unfehlbare Rechtsmediziner. Alles zusammen sorgte das dafür, dass er ein sehr einsamer Mann war.  
Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, was der Grund für dieses rigorose Verhalten war.  
Denn dass er unter seiner Einsamkeit litt, hatte er ihr, versteckt hinter Tristan, selbst einmal gesagt. 

Nach der Obduktion war er wortlos in seinem Büro verschwunden und hatte ausnahmsweise sogar die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, bevor er eine seiner heißgeliebten Wagner-CDs in die Stereoanlage gelegt hatte. Es war ein deutliches Zeichen, dass er allein sein wollte und sie hatte das respektiert.

Zwei Stunden später war er dann unvermittelt wieder aufgetaucht, just in dem Moment, als der Hauptkommissar und seine Assistentin in die Gerichtsmedizin gekommen waren, um ihn nach seinen Ergebnissen zu fragen. 

Da war er wieder ganz der Alte gewesen. 

~~

Silke Haller seufzte leise, als sie die Erinnerungen des Tages von sich schob und ihre Haustür aufschloss. Sie klemmte, mal wieder, und einmal mehr nahm sie sich fest vor, sich eine andere Wohnung zu suchen. Vielleicht ein bisschen näher an der Rechtsmedizin, vielleicht mit einem Balkon. Ab und an hatte sie in der Zeitung die einschlägigen Anzeigen studiert, doch es hatte noch nichts ihr Interesse so sehr wecken können, dass sie tatsächlich ernsthaft aktiv geworden wäre.

Glitzernde Plexiglasscherben auf dem Asphalt rissen sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließen sie auf die kaputten Straßenlaternen aufmerksam werden. Sie seufzte leise. Die Lampen wurden zurzeit schneller von einigen nächtens herumziehenden Jugendlichen kaputt gemacht, als sie repariert werden konnten.  
Die Dämmerung brach zwar bald herein, aber es war, im Gegensatz zum Tag, merklich kühler geworden und ein frischer Wind vertrieb den staubigen Geruch der Hitze, der schwer und drückend in den Straßen stand. Auch in ihrer Wohnung schien die Luft stickig und dumpf zu sein und sie öffnete erst einmal alle Fenster, um den Abendwind herein zu lassen.  
Bald würde es richtig Herbst werden, doch noch waren die Tage sehr warm, die Nächte jedoch schon merklich kühl. 

In der Küche strich sie sich ein Butterbrot und goss sich ein Glas Milch ein. Zu mehr hatte sie einfach keinen Appetit.  
Sie aß im Stehen, mit der Hüfte an ihre Küchenzeile gelehnt. Von hier aus hatte sie einen schönen Blick die Straße hinunter. Vor der nächsten Kurve konnte sie gerade noch den Rand eines kleinen Parks sehen. Er war der Grund gewesen, warum sie die Wohnung gemietet hatte.  
Es gab dort schöne Wege, auf denen es sich herrlich joggen ließ.

Sollte sie?  
Etwas mulmig war ihr bei dem Gedanken schon, denn sie wollte den randalierenden Jugendlichen nicht begegnen und sie konnte auch nicht sagen, ob sie sich das seltsame Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, dass sie seit einiger Zeit manchmal beschlich, wegen ihnen oder aus anderen Gründen einbildete. Dass sie wirklich beobachtet wurde, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen. Wer sollte schon etwas von einer kleinwüchsigen Frau Mitte Dreißig wollen?

Kurzentschlossen stellte sie das leere Glas in das Spülbecken, streifte im Schlafzimmer Jeans und Pulli ab und schlüpfte in einen Jogginganzug. Dann schloss sie die Fenster wieder, steckte sich Handy, Pfefferspray und Hausschlüssel in die Tasche der Joggingjacke und verließ das Haus. 

~~

_Warum ist sie nicht da?_   
_Sie muss da sein._   
_Sie darf nicht einfach fortgehen!_   
_Genauso wenig wie SIE._   
_Ich will das nicht._

_Wütend werfe ich mich gegen die Tür, trete sie ein._   
_Meine Schultern schmerzen._   
_Ich ignoriere es._

_Die Wohnung ist leer._   
_Still._

_Dann ist sie nicht mehr still.  
Ich hebe den Knüppel. Schlage zu._

_Trümmer splittern. Glas zerplatzt und klirrt, als es zu Boden fällt.  
Ich höre es nicht._

_Aber ich höre das erstickte Keuchen._  
Ich drehe mich um, zerre sie ins Zimmer.  
Warum ist sie auf einmal da?  
Ich weiß es nicht, verstehe es nicht.

_Warum ist SIE nicht da?_

_Sie wehrt sich, schreit._  
Sie soll nicht schreien und ich schlage wieder zu.  
Sie stürzt, fällt.

_Sie liegt reglos._

_Ich will das nicht. Sie soll aufstehen, soll mir Antworten geben, auch wenn sie nicht SIE ist.  
Sie ist fast wie SIE, das genügt mir._

_Sie bewegt sich und ich trete sie. Will, dass sie aufsteht._

_Reglos bleibt sie liegen._

_Still._

_Totenstill._

~~

„Chef? Wir haben Arbeit.“

Thiel schaute mit einem von Herzen kommenden „Och nö, jetzt ist gerade mein…“ auf sein in der Pfanne brutzelndes Schnitzel, doch Nadeshda ließ ihm keine Zeit für eine Ausrede. 

„Ein Einbruch im Rheingoldweg 16. Nachbarn haben die Streife informiert und die haben in der Wohnung eine Tote gefunden. Die Spusi ist schon unterwegs.“

„Und Boerne?“ 

Nadeshda lachte leise. „Den zu informieren überlasse ich Ihnen. Wir treffen uns dann dort“, gab sie zurück und beendete das Gespräch. 

Thiel schaltete den Herd aus. Naja… sein Abendessen lief ihm schon nicht davon. Dann streifte er seine Anglerweste über den Pulli und griff sich seine Dienstwaffe. Aus der anderen Wohnung scholl, mal wieder, laute Musik und so dauerte es eine Weile, bis Boerne auf Thiels Dauerklingeln reagierte. 

„Müssen Sie das ganze Haus aufwecken“, blaffte er, nachdem er die Tür aufgerissen und Thiel erkannt hatte. 

Der schnaubte nur unbeeindruckt. „Das erledigen Sie schon. Bei dem Lärm kann keiner schlafen. Wie wär’s mit Kopfhörern?“

Boerne kümmerte sich, wie immer, nicht um Thiels Beschwerde wegen der Lautstärke. „Wollen Sie sich nur über meinen Versuch beschweren, das Niveau dieses Hauses mit sorgfältig eingesetzter musikalischer Bildung zu heben, oder haben Sie noch einen anderen Grund meinen Feierabend zu stören?“ Er musterte sein Gegenüber mit abweisender Miene, was Thiel, der Boerne lange genug kannte sagte, dass sein Nachbar gerade jetzt nicht allein sein sollte. Etwas ging dem Mann an die Nieren und Thiel fragte sich, wie lange er dieses Mal brauchen würde, um zu erfahren was es war.  
Vermutlich lag es an dem übel zugerichteten Jungen. So kaltschnäuzig Boerne auch sein konnte, es ließ ihn, genauso wenig wie ihn selbst, niemals unberührt, wenn es um ein Kind oder einen Jugendlichen ging. Diese Mal schien es aber noch mehr zu geben, was seinen Nachbarn belastete.  
Die Lautstärke seiner Musik war da ein durchaus brauchbares Signal, das Thiel über die Jahre zu deuten gelernt hatte.

Nun, es stand Arbeit an und diese Dinge mussten erst mal warten. Er nickte deshalb knapp, um Boernes Frage zu beantworten. „Den hab‘ ich allerdings. Ich will Sie abholen. Man hat eine Leiche im Rheingoldweg gefunden. Die Spusi ist schon…“

„Wo genau?“, unterbrach ihn Boerne barsch und Thiel geriet ins Stocken.  
„Nummer 16. Warum ist das so wichtig?“ Er sah gerade noch, wie Boerne merklich aufatmete und folgte ihm in die Wohnung, als dieser sich umdrehte und ihn einfach stehen ließ. „Hey? Was ist denn mit Ihnen los?“ 

„Was soll sein? Muss man Ihnen alles aus der Nase ziehen? Na los, fahren Sie hin. Worauf warten Sie noch?“, gab Boerne über die Schulter hinweg zurück und Thiel wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass Boerne ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen wollte. 

„Auf Sie?“, schlug Thiel vor und wunderte sich über das seltsame Verhalten des anderen Mannes. 

„Was genau ist passiert?“, fragte Boerne beherrscht und doch mit einer Spur Nervosität, was Thiel noch mehr wunderte. 

„Die Streife hat das Haus wegen einer Einbruchsmeldung überprüft und eine Leiche darin gefunden“, erklärte er knapp.

Boerne warf ihm über die Schulter einen bissigen Blick zu. „Das hätten Sie auch gleich sagen können“, murrte er. Er schnappte sich sein Handy vom Wohnzimmertisch und wählte eine Nummer aus dem Verzeichnis. Auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein Stirnrunzeln und er beendete ohne gesprochen zu haben und merklich besorgt den Anruf, steckte das Gerät dann ein. „Alberich wohnt in der gleichen Straße… in Haus 12a. Da kann sie gleich dazu kommen. Haben Sie sie schon angerufen? Ich erreiche sie nicht.“

„Nein. Das machen Sie doch immer. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass sie gleich nebenan wohnt.“  
Thiel begriff, was den anderen so erschreckt hatte. „Sie wird vielleicht schon dort sein. Die Jungs von der Streife sperren schon alles ab. Das entgeht ihr sicher nicht.“

„Vermutlich.“ Boerne stellte die Musik ab, schlüpfte dann in Schuhe, Jackett und Mantel und schnappte sich seinen Schlüssel. 

Nur wenige Augenblicke später saßen sie in Boernes aktuellem Sportwagen, einem silbergrauen Mercedes S Coupé und jagten durch die zu dieser Stunde schon fast leeren Straßen Münsters. 

~~

Boerne parkte den Wagen neben einem Streifewagen, stieg aus und schaute sich in der sonst wohl ruhigen Straße um. Er war bisher nur einmal hier gewesen, aber auch damals war ihm dieses Wohngebiet trist und wenig einladend erschienen.  
Es waren durchweg zweistöckige Reihenhäuser mit beinahe identischen Fassaden, die auch schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatten. Schmale Grünstreifen trennten die Hauseingänge von Gehweg und Straße, doch nur wenige waren bepflanzt. Die Gebäude wirkten, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, nicht sehr gepflegt. Ein Eindruck, der durch vom Straßendreck verschmutzt wirkende Häuserfronten noch verstärkt wurde und Boerne, der sich eigentlich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht hatte, fragte sich plötzlich, warum Alberich hier wohnte. Sie passte nicht hierher. Andererseits hatte er von dem kurzen und nicht ganz uneigennützigen Krankenbesuch vor einigen Jahren ihre Wohnung noch als sehr gemütlich und heimelig in Erinnerung. 

Wo war sie überhaupt? Er sah sich suchend in der Menge der Schaulustigen um, konnte ihre kleine Gestalt aber nicht entdecken. Der Auflauf an Gaffern, Polizeiwagen mit Sirenen und die nicht zu übersehenden Absperrungen, die alles, was nicht hingehörte, vom Tatort fernhielten, konnten ihr doch nicht entgangen sein?  
Nun, vermutlich war sie bereits im Haus, denn das würde sie sich sicher nicht entgehen lassen. Sie war ja durchaus ebenfalls berechtigt, eine Leichenschau vor Ort durchzuführen, auch wenn er es spätestens im Institut absegnen musste. 

Boerne wandte sich ab und eilte die wenigen Stufen hinauf, die ihn in das Haus führten. Was er vom Eingangsbereich auch von den Räumen sehen konnte, ließ ihn eine kleine, schlicht eingerichtete Wohnung erkennen und er vermutete, dass eine alleinstehende Frau hier wohnte. Zumindest deutete die Garderobe mit nur zwei Jacken, wie wohl nur eine solche sie tragen würde, darauf hin.

Frau Krusenstern kam ihm aus einem Zimmer entgegen und deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter. „Sie ist da drin.“

„Was sagt Alberich zu der Leiche?“, fragte Boerne und spähte beiläufig in den angegebenen Raum. 

„Frau Haller? Sollte sie hier sein?“, gab Thiels Assistentin verwundert zurück und in Boernes Magengrube entstand ein mulmiges Gefühl, das er sofort beiseite drängte. Wenn sie nicht hier war, war sie vermutlich noch einkaufen oder sonst noch irgendwohin unterwegs. Er wusste ja schließlich nicht, wie sie ihre Freizeit verbrachte.  
Allerdings konnte er ihre Hilfe hier wirklich brauchen und so zog er das Handy aus der Tasche und wählte erneut ihre Nummer. Es trug nicht gerade zu seiner Beruhigung bei, dass er nur die Mailbox erreichte, hinterließ ihr aber trotzdem eine Nachricht.

Die Tote selbst war eine blondierte Frau Ende Dreißig und lag bäuchlings auf dem Wohnzimmerteppich. Der Zustand der Wohnung deutete ganz klar auf Einbruch hin, wenn er sich die herausgerissenen Schubladen und geöffneten Schränke so ansah. 

Das war jedoch die Aufgabe der Kommissare und er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Frau zu seinen Füßen. Noch während er Untersuchungshandschuhe überstreifte, kniete er sich neben sie und nahm sie genauer in Augenschein. An der Schläfe fiel ihm ein dünner Streifen frischen Blutes auf. Eine halbe Stunde, höchstens eine… länger lag die Frau hier noch nicht. Er tastete die Wunde ab und konnte unter der Haut die gebrochenen Schädelknochen tasten. Das Gewebe war schwammig und eindeutig blutunterlaufen. Sie war nicht sofort tot gewesen, doch die Einblutung ins Gehirn dürfte ihr keine Chance gelassen haben, folgerte er. Eine rasche Tastuntersuchung des übrigen Körpers ergab keine weiteren Knochenbrüche, wohl aber deutliche Schlagmale an den Armen. Er würde wohl auch unter der Kleidung welche finden. 

„Thiel!“, rief er den Kommissar, der sich in einem der angrenzenden Zimmer mit seiner Assistentin unterhielt. „Der Einbruch kann noch nicht lange her sein… eine halbe Stunde schätze ich.“  
Er deutete auf die Wunde, als die beiden herangekommen waren. „Platzwunde nach stumpfer Gewalteinwirkung. Sie wurde zudem geschlagen.“ Er zeigte Thiel die rot unterlaufenen Abwehrverletzungen an den Unterarmen und schaute sich dann suchend um bis er eine Blutspur an der Tischkante bemerkte. „Der Täter hat sie vermutlich gestoßen und sie fiel mit dem Kopf gegen die Kante dort drüben. Ich werde Ihnen später einen Schädelbasisbruch mit Einblutung ins Gehirn bestätigen und Sie dürften die Tatwaffe bereits vor sich sehen. Genaueres aber wie immer nach der Obduktion.“

Etwas mühsam rappelte er sich nach dieser Vorabdiagnose auf, was Thiel mit einem süffisanten Grinsen quittierte. „Na, spüren Sie schon das Alter, Boerne?“

„Nein, Muskelkater vom letzten Springtraining. Sie sollten es auch mal mit Sport versuchen, Thiel, würde Ihnen gut tun“, konterte Boerne und wandte sich an einen Mitarbeiter der Spurensicherung. „Sie können die Leiche dann in mein Institut bringen lassen, wenn Sie mit der Sicherung der Asservate durch sind.“  
Der Mann nickte nur knapp und kümmerte sich dann wieder um seine eigentliche Aufgabe. 

Boerne streifte die Handschuhe ab. „Was hat der Täter denn gesucht? Wertgegenstände werden es ja wohl nicht gewesen sein“, fragte er Thiel, während er sich erneut neugierig umsah. 

„Ach, und das wissen Sie, indem Sie sich die Leiche anschauen?“ 

Nadeshda schien ein Grinsen hinter ihren Aufzeichnungen zu verbergen und Boerne atmete tief durch, bevor er betont ruhig erklärte: „Sie sehen die Kassette mit der Münzsammlung in der Schublade dort drüben? Oder den wertvollen Pokal in der Vitrine? Fernseher und Stereoanlage sind auch nicht gerade vom Ramschregal des nächsten Supermarktes und alles ist noch da. Na, was sagt uns das?“

„Uns sagt das gar nichts, weil ich mich jetzt um den Tatort kümmere und Sie sich um Ihre Leiche“, konterte Thiel, was Boerne mit einem Schnauben quittierte. Er gab Nadeshda einen Wink und sie folgte ihm mit einem bedauernden Schulterzucken in das neben an liegende Schlafzimmer. 

Boerne, der es gewohnt war, dass Thiel ihn stehen ließ, überlegte einen Moment lang, ob er ihm folgen sollte. Allerdings konnte er die Sorge um Alberich nun nicht länger verdrängen. Wo war sie? beunruhigte es ihn nun doch, dass er noch nichts von Alberich gehört hatte.  
Eine kurze Kontrolle seines Handys bestätigte ihm, dass sie nicht zurückgerufen hatte. Nun, es konnte ja nicht schaden, wenn er kurz bei ihr vorbeiging, oder?

~~

„Was haben wir bis jetzt?“, fragte Thiel während er durch die Tür spähte und beobachtete, wie Boerne stirnrunzelnd auf sein Handy schaute und dann eilig den Raum verließ. Durch das Fenster sah er ihn kurz darauf in die Richtung von Frau Hallers Haus davoneilen. Er schüttelte unfreiwillig amüsiert den Kopf und fragte sich, wie lange die beiden wohl noch brauchen würden. Das war ja fast nicht mehr mit anzusehen. 

„Das ist der zweite Einbruch nach ähnlichem Muster heute Nacht“, riss ihn Nadeshda mit kühler Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, während sie von ihren Notizen ablas. „Der erste war zwei Straßen weiter, aber es wurde niemand verletzt. Allerdings hatte in der anderen Wohnung jemand wohl eine ziemliche Wut. Polizeimeister Wolters hat mir berichtet, dass etliches Mobiliar schwer beschädigt wurde.“

Thiel wandte ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Zwei Einbrüche in der gleichen Gegend? Und es fehlt nichts?“ 

„Die Besitzerin der Wohnung, eine Frau…“, sie spähte auf ihren Notizblock, „… Bihler gab zu Protokoll, dass nur alles kaputt sei aber sie nichts vermissen würde. Sie war bei einer Freundin gewesen und hatte die Wohnung bei ihrer Rückkehr so vorgefunden.“

„Hm“, brummte Thiel nachdenklich und wechselte wieder ins Wohnzimmer hinüber, wo er sich eine Weile umsah und in die diversen Schubladen und Schränke spähte.  
„Boerne hat ja durchaus Recht damit, dass offenbar nichts Wertvolles fehlt. Haben wir schon einen Namen und Angehörige?“

„Ja, sie hieß Dagmar Rollenbruck und hat einen Sohn in Hamburg. Er ist schon informiert und kommt morgen früh ins Präsidium“, gab Nadeshda zur Antwort und lächelte, als Thiel sie mit einem „Gute Arbeit“ lobte. 

~~

Die Dämmerung war schon längst der Nacht gewichen, als Boerne auf die Straße hinaus trat. Die Schaulustigen waren nicht weniger geworden und wurden jetzt auch noch von den Geiern und Hyänen der Presse ergänzt. Um nicht erkannt zu werden, schlug er den Kragen seines Mantels hoch, aber das half ihm nicht viel.  
Kaum hatte er einige Meter zurückgelegt, wurde er von einigen Reportern gestoppt, die ihm aufdringlich ihre Mikrofone vors Gesicht hielten. Dabei wusste die doch genau, dass es noch gar nichts zu sagen gab!  
„Herr Professor, eine Stellungnahme! Was ist geschehen? Wie viele Tote hat es gegeben? Haben Sie schon eine Spur?“

Boerne unterdrückte einen unwilligen Seufzer und verwünschte seine Bekanntheit in den Medien. Manchmal konnte das durchaus lästig sein. Er würde die Meute abspeisen müssen, wollte er sie loswerden, das war ihm klar.  
Deshalb blieb er stehen und wurde sofort umringt. Um für Ruhe zu sorgen, hob er besänftigend die Hände und versuchte im einsetzenden Blitzlichtgewitter nicht zu blinzeln. „Meine Damen, meine Herren…“, begann er, wurde jedoch sofort von erneuten Fragen unterbrochen. Er wartete ungeduldig, bis er wieder die Chance bekam etwas zu sagen. Von welcher Zeitung waren die? Hatte denen noch keiner gesagt, dass es wenig Sinn machte, den Interviewpartner nicht zu Wort kommen zu lassen?  
„Wie Sie unschwer erkennen können, findet hier derzeit ein Polizeieinsatz statt. Über den Grund kann ich Ihnen keine Auskunft erteilen und Sie werden sich bis zur Pressekonferenz gedulden müssen.“

„Wann findet die statt? Gibt es einen Bezug zu dem anderen Einbruch zwei Straßen weiter? Gab es auch dort Tote?“

Boerne, der gerade zum ersten Mal von dem zweiten Einbruch hörte, geriet kurz ins Stocken, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. „Auch hierzu kann ich Ihnen keine Auskunft erteilen.“ Er schaute hilfesuchend zu den Polizisten hinüber, die sich seine Misere mit deutlich feixenden Mienen ansahen. Allerdings erspähte er Thiel, der eben mit Nadeshda aus dem Haus trat. Das war seine Chance! „Wenden Sie sich doch für weitere Auskünfte an Herrn Hauptkommissar Thiel“, schlug er vor und deutete vage in Thiels Richtung. Der würde die Reporter schnell loswerden, wusste er aus Erfahrung. 

Sofort schwenkte die Meute der Reporter von ihm weg und stürzte sich auf den Kommissar.  
Boerne atmete erleichtert auf und ging los, um endlich herauszufinden, wo Alberich steckte.  
Er fröstelte trotz seines Mantels in dem kalten Wind, der schon eine Vorahnung mit sich bringend, schneidend durch die Straßen wehte.  
Wo mochte sie sein?  
Er wunderte sich, dass sie sich noch nicht hatte blicken lassen und auch nicht zurückgerufen hatte und sein mulmiges Gefühl wandelte sich in Verwirrung, als er ihren roten Fiat 500 vor ihrem Haus am Gehweg parken sah. Im Haus selbst brannte kein Licht und die Rollläden waren nicht heruntergelassen.  
Er sah sich um, konnte sie aber auch jetzt nicht entdecken und stieg die Stufen hinauf, um zu klingeln. 

Die Haustür lag in diffusen Schatten, da die nächste Straßenlaterne ganz offenbar kaputt war, so dass nur der schwache Lichtschein einer weiter entfernten Lampe bis hier her fiel. Vielleicht bemerkte er deshalb das kaputte Schloss erst, als er nach einigen Minuten, in denen er mehrmals ohne Erfolg geklingelt hatte, eher zufällig gegen die Tür drückte? 

Eisige Kälte, die nichts mit dem Wind zu tun hatte, kroch in ihn hinein, als die Tür mit einem scharrenden Quietschen nach innen schwang und er auf etliche, im schwachen Licht glitzernde Scherben schaute, die einmal Alberichs Garderobenspiegel gewesen waren.

~ . ~


	2. Tag 1 - 2. Teil - Wo ist sie?

Thiel legte Boerne eine Hand auf die Schulter und musterte den bleichen Mann. „Hier“, murmelte er und reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. „Trinken Sie erst mal was, bevor Sie mir noch umkippen.“

Boerne nippte gehorsam an dem Getränk, stellte das Glas dann aber sofort wieder ab und begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. Dabei manövrierte er geschickt um die vielen Holzsplitter und Bruchstücke herum, die einmal Frau Hallers Stühle und Esstisch gebildet hatten. Die Scherben einer Vase und völlig zerdrückte Blumen lagen ebenfalls dort und Thiel musste sich zwingen bei dem Anblick nicht sofort an die Tote einige Häuser weiter zu denken. 

Auch hier war eingebrochen worden. Und wie auch in der Wohnung von Frau Rollenbruck und ebenso wie beim ersten Einbruch, hatte der Täter, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, so gut wie die ganze Einrichtung zerstört.

Die Verwüstung in Frau Hallers Wohnung zog sich in diesem Fall aber nur durch alle unteren Räume, wohingegen Bad, Gästezimmer und Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock unberührt geblieben waren. 

Im Erdgeschoss aber… Praktisch alle Möbel waren zumindest beschädigt, wenn nicht komplett zerstört worden. In der Küche waren Geschirr und Töpfe auf den Boden geworfen worden, die Vitrine und der Glastisch im Wohnzimmer waren nur mehr noch ein einziger Haufen aus Holz- und Glassplittern, der fröhlich bunte Bezug des Sofas war aufgeschlitzt worden, im Bücherregal stand kein einziges Buch mehr, während das Regal selber ganz eindeutig mit Fußtritten bearbeitet worden war.

Von ihr selbst gab es jedoch keine Spur.

Thiel schaute sich ein wenig hilflos in dem Chaos um. Es war eine Sache, einen Tatort zu besichtigen, bei dem er keinen persönlichen Bezug zum Opfer hatte. Das war sein tägliches Brot und Routine. Hier jedoch lag die Sache anders. Nicht nur, dass er Frau Haller kannte und mochte und es ihm um die, soweit er noch erkennen konnte, liebevoll und gemütlich eingerichtete Wohnung leid tat. Nein. Boerne war, trotz aller Contenance, die er wohl aus reiner Gewohnheit, oder Selbstschutz? zu bewahren versuchte, ganz offensichtlich ein Nervenbündel.  
Er hatte den Einbruch entdeckt und hatte Thiel, der eben mit Nadeshda losfahren wollte, davon abgehalten, indem er ihm ganz einfach vor den Wagen gelaufen war. Natürlich hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen, in die Wohnung zurückzukehren und nun machte er alle dadurch verrückt, dass er nervös und aufgebracht abwechselnd eine Hundertschaft, Spürhunde und Hubschraubersuchtrupps mit Infrarotkameras anfordern wollte. 

Thiel konnte ihn ja sogar verstehen und er hatte bereits eine Fahndung nach Frau Haller angeordnet. Bis jetzt hatten aber weder ihre Eltern, noch ihre Freunde, deren Telefonnummern sie im Telefonverzeichnis ihres Festnetzanschlusses gefunden hatten, gewusst wo sie sein konnte. Alle Hinweise waren ins Leere gelaufen. 

„Fehlt denn was?“, versuchte Thiel Boerne auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und der Rechtsmediziner stoppte sein nervöses Herumgelaufe, welches Thiel stark an einen Tiger im Käfig erinnerte, und fuhr den Kommissar an: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich war nur einmal kurz in ihrer Wohnung und das ist Jahre her!“ 

Thiel hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Ich dachte ja nur, weil…“ 

„Was dachten Sie? Dass ich in Ihrem Haus ein- und ausgehe?“ 

„Was ist denn hier los?“, ließ eine deutlich erschrockene Stimme die beiden Männer herumfahren und sie starrten verblüfft auf die kleine Frau, die ganz unvermittelt in der offenen Wohnungstür erschienen war. Thiel sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Boerne einen unwillkürlichen Schritt auf sie zu machte, sich dann aber wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und stehen blieb.  
Er hätte ihm am liebsten einen Tritt gegeben und eilte, weil sich der Rechtsmediziner nicht rührte, auf Frau Haller zu. „Sind Sie in Ordnung?“, fragte er drängend und musterte sie besorgt von oben bis unten. 

„Ich schon… aber meine Wohnung… was…?“ Sie wurde blass und er führte sie in der Küche zu einer seltsamerweise heil gebliebenen Trittleiter, auf der sie auf der obersten Stufe Platz nahm. Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen, als sie die Verwüstung betrachtete.  
Boerne stellte sich neben sie und sie griff hilfesuchend nach seiner Hand, was er zu Thiels Erleichterung geschehen ließ. Sie schaute zu ihrem Chef auf.  
„Können Sie mir sagen, was hier los ist… und warum sind Sie überhaupt in meiner Wohnung?“

„Zwei Straßen weiter und in einem der Nachbarhäuser ist eingebrochen worden und wie es aussieht, hat der Täter sich auch in Ihrer Wohnung ausgetobt“, gab Thiel an Boernes statt zur Antwort, als dieser nur trocken schluckte und ganz offensichtlich kein Wort heraus brachte. „Boerne hat es entdeckt, als er nach Ihnen sehen wollte.“ 

Silke schlug die Hand vor den Mund und starrte ihren Chef erschrocken an. „Wo? Ich meine, welches Haus.“

„Nummer 16, bei Frau Rollenbruck“, beantwortete wieder Thiel die Frage und warf dabei Boerne einen warnenden Blick zu. Dieser nickte knapp. Sie stand wirklich unter Schock und so lange sie nicht selbst realisierte, was ihrer beider Anwesenheit zu bedeuten hatte, würde es besser sein, darüber zu schweigen. Thiel war, wieder einmal, froh über die rasche Auffassungsgabe des Professors, auch wenn der im Moment selbst ziemlich mitgenommen zu sein schien.

~~

Boerne spürte, dass ihn seine Beine wohl nicht mehr lange tragen würden, als das Adrenalin langsam aus seinem Kreislauf verschwand und lehnte sich möglichst unauffällig mit der Hüfte gegen die Arbeitsplatte. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er schon hier stand und auf die kleine Frau herabsah, die neben ihm auf ihrer Trittleiter hockte. Sie klammerte sich nach wie vor an seine Hand und er spürte ihr Zittern, den raschen Puls und die feuchtkalte Haut. Im Versuch sie zu beruhigen, legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sie bemühte sich nach Kräften Thiels Fragen zu beantworten, konnte aber nur aussagen, dass sie eine extra lange Runde gejoggt war und sehr viel später als sonst üblich nach Hause gekommen war.  
Ja, sie hatte ihr Handy dabei gehabt aber leider war der Akku leer gewesen, was sie erst bemerkt hatte, als sie vom Park aus das Polizeiaufgebot vor ihrer Straße gesehen hatte und nachgeschaut hatte, ob sie eine Nachricht bekommen hätte.  
Nein, sie konnte nicht sagen, ob etwas fehlte und sie hatte auch keine Wertgegenstände in der Wohnung gehabt.  
Nein, sie hatte nichts Auffälliges bemerkt und nein, sie hatte auch nichts gehört.  
Nein, nicht bei ihrer Wohnung und auch nicht bei der Nachbarin.  
Nein, sie hatte auch keine Feinde. 

„Das reicht jetzt, Thiel!“, ging Boerne schließlich unwirsch dazwischen, als Alberich merklich mit den Tränen zu kämpfen begann und selbst Frau Krusenstern kurz davor zu sein schien, ihrem Chef ins Wort zu fallen. „Ihren Eifer in allen Ehren, aber sehen Sie nicht, dass sie unter Schock steht? Sie können sie morgen oder in den nächsten Tagen noch genug mit Ihren Fragen löchern. Das bringt heute Abend nichts mehr. Sie muss aus dieser Wohnung raus und sie gehört ins Bett!“

Thiel, von Boernes scharfen Worten offensichtlich ein wenig überrumpelt, suchte entschuldigend ihren Blick. „Ich glaube, er hat Recht… es tut mir leid, Frau Haller.“

Sie nickte schwach. „Ich komme morgen früh ins Präsidium“, bot sie an und holte dann ihr Handy aus der Joggingjacke. Boerne stoppte sie, indem er ihr Handgelenk umfing um den Puls zu prüfen. „Wen wollen Sie denn anrufen? Der Akku ist doch leer“, fragte er leise. 

„Meine Freundin… hier kann ich ja doch nicht schlafen und…“ Sie schluckte krampfhaft und konnte dennoch nicht verhindern, dass eine Träne über ihre Wange lief. Fröstelnd schlang sie die Arme um sich. Boerne, der die Bewegung gesehen hatte und jetzt auch den kalten Luftzug spürte, der durch die wegen der Spurensicherung und des kaputten Schlosses nur angelehnte Haustür hereinwehte, zog sein Jackett aus und hüllte sie darin ein. „Besser?“, fragte er und sie schaute dankbar zu ihm auf.  
Seine Hände ruhten noch einen Moment länger auf ihren Schultern. „Geht es? Möchten Sie in die Klinik? Sie haben einen Schock, Alberich.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin in Ordnung.“ 

„Unsinn, Frau Haller. Sie sollten ins Warme und Sie sollten sich von einem Arzt anschauen lassen“, unterbrach Thiel sie. 

Bei den Worten des Kommissars richtete sich Boerne zu seiner vollen Größe auf und ließ Silkes Schultern los. „Ich BIN Arzt, falls Sie das vergessen haben sollten, Herr Thiel!“  
Er warf seiner kleinen Assistentin einen Blick zu und sprach dann weiter an ihn gewandt: „Was sie jetzt braucht ist Wärme und Ruhe. Und sie sollte nicht allein bleiben.“

„Gute Idee“, unterbrach Thiel ihn. „Ich werde Nadeshda fragen, ob…“

„Weshalb Frau Krusenstern? Sie kommt mit mir! Und zwar jetzt gleich. Sonst fällt Ihnen doch noch was ein, was Sie sie fragen müssen.“  
Ohne Umschweife nahm er Alberichs Hand und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. 

~~

Ein wenig überrumpelt tat sie, was er verlangte und Boerne war erst zufrieden, als sie schon fast seinen Mercedes erreicht hatten, wo sie sich dann allerdings aus seinem Griff löste. 

„Danke Chef, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das nötig ist. Ich kann doch später wieder in die Wohnung und…“

Boerne blieb stehen und sah sie eindringlich an. „Nein Alberich. Sie stehen wirklich unter Schock und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie jetzt allein bleiben oder in Ihre Wohnung zurückkehren. Die Spurensicherung muss sich das ansehen und Sie wissen selber, wie lange das dauern kann. Der Einbrecher hat ja ganze Arbeit geleistet. Steigen Sie ein!“ 

Er wartete, bis sie im Auto saß und sich angeschnallt hatte. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr und sagte bestimmt: „Ich lasse Frau Krusenstern ein paar Sachen für Sie einpacken. Bleiben Sie im Wagen, hören Sie? Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Sie fügte sich ergeben. Sie war müde und der Schreck saß ihr noch immer in den Gliedern, er hatte ja Recht. Zudem war sie, ehrlich gesagt froh, dass es ihr in diesem Moment jemand abnahm Entscheidungen zu treffen. Sie war einfach zu durcheinander. 

Der Anblick der Polizeiwagen einige Häuser weiter, die Absperrungen vor ihrem Haus und dem der Nachbarin, Thiels Wagen neben ihrem… dazu ihre in Trümmern liegende Wohnung… es war zu viel für sie, um all das sofort verarbeiten zu können. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, was gewesen wäre, wäre sie nicht joggen gegangen. Wer hatte das getan? Warum?

Ihre Gedanken begannen sich im Kreis zu drehen und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als die Verriegelung des Wagens plötzlich gelöst wurde und jemand die Fahrertür öffnete. Erleichtert erkannte sie Boerne, der eine Reisetasche auf den Rücksitz stellte und dann hinter dem Steuer Platz nahm. Er legte ihr kurz beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm und lächelte ihr zu, bevor er den Wagen startete. 

Die Fahrt zu seiner Wohnung war nur kurz. Oder erschien es ihr nur so, weil sie noch immer kaum einen anderen Gedanken fassen konnte als den, dass bei ihr eingebrochen worden war? Der Anblick der offenstehenden Tür und des herausgebrochenen Schlosses ging ihr nicht aus dem Sinn. Es musste jemand mit brutaler Gewalt dagegen getreten haben. 

Sie merkte erst, dass der Wagen nicht mehr fuhr, als Boerne neben ihr die Tür öffnete. „Kommen Sie, Alberich“, sagte er freundlich und half ihr auszusteigen. 

Als sie neben ihm stand, spürte sie wie ihre Knie weich wurden und es in ihrem Blickfeld zu flimmern begann. „Chef, ich…“ 

Sie fühlte gerade noch, wie er sie auf die Arme hob, als es vor ihren Augen schwarz wurde. 

~ . ~


	3. Tag 1 - 3. Teil - Zur Ruhe kommen

Tag 1 – 3. Teil

Das behagliche Schnurren einer Katze weckte sie; einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht, wo sie war und versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter stoppte sie. 

„Sch… Alberich. Bleiben Sie liegen“, murmelte Boerne leise.  
Er saß neben ihr auf einem Sessel, den er dicht an das Sofa, auf dem sie lag, herangezogen hatte.  
Neben ihr saß eine schwarze Katze mit großen, fast orangefarbenen Augen, seidig schimmerndem Fell und buschigem Schwanz und schnupperte neugierig an ihr. Die Frau und die Katze sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann legte sich das Tier hin und schien dösen zu wollen. 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie eine Katze haben?“, war das erste, was Silke herausbrachte. 

Er zuckte mit den Achseln und verzog die Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Sie lebt noch nicht lange bei mir.“ Er streichelte die zufrieden schnurrende Katze, dann nahm er sie und setzte sie auf den Boden. Sie zog mit hoch erhobenem Schwanz und einem protestierenden Maunzen davon.

Er schob den Sessel zurück, stand auf und kam mit einem Blutdruckmessgerät wieder zurück ans Sofa. „Schieben Sie mal den Ärmel hoch. Ich möchte überprüfen, ob Ihr Blutdruck wieder stabiler ist.“

Silke tat was er wünschte und beobachtete dann stumm, wie er die Messung durchführte. Seine ruhigen, gelassenen Bewegungen und die entspannte Atmosphäre, die er durch seine bedachte Art hervorrief, beruhigten ihre noch immer angespannten Nerven. 

Schließlich nickte er zufrieden und legte das Messgerät auf den niedrigen Couchtisch. „Deutlich besser. Sie sind ohnmächtig geworden, als wir hier ankamen, aber nur ein paar Minuten. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Besser“, murmelte sie und setzte sich etwas mühsam auf. Die weiche Wolldecke, in die Boerne sie fest eingewickelt hatte, behinderte ihre Bewegungen. Er half ihr, indem er die Teile der Decke, die er unter sie geschoben hatte, hervorzog. 

„Lehnen Sie sich an, ich hole Ihnen etwas zu trinken“, wies er sie an und stand auf. Sie schaute ihm nach, als er aus dem Raum ging. Die Katze folgte ihm, wohl in der Hoffnung auf eine Leckerei. 

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er mit einer Tasse heißen Kräutertees zurückkam und ihn ihr reichte. 

Sie nippte vorsichtig an dem süßen Getränk, während sie den Mann vor sich fast schon misstrauisch musterte. Was hatte er mit dem zynischen, überheblichen und selbstverliebten Boerne gemacht?  
Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte, setzte er sich, wieder mit diesem schiefen Lächeln, neben sie auf das Sofa. „Sie haben mir ganz schön Sorgen gemacht, Alberich. So verzagt kenne ich Sie gar nicht. Ihr Mut entspricht sonst nämlich nicht gerade Ihrer Körpergröße.“

Sie schmunzelte. Da war er wieder, ihr Professor Boerne. Trotzdem gefiel ihr der warme Schimmer in seinem Blick.  
„Hat sich Thiel schon gemeldet? Haben sie schon eine Spur?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf und der Ausdruck verschwand aus seinen Augen, machte der üblichen Kühle Platz. „Nein, das heißt, Thiel hat angerufen. Sie haben Spuren gefunden, die darauf hindeuten, dass es der gleiche Täter ist wie bei den beiden anderen Einbrüchen in dieser Nacht. Er ist inzwischen zu einem Vierten gerufen worden, mit gleichem Muster. Er ist da zwar nicht zuständig, aber die Kollegen haben ihn informiert und er wollte sich das selbst ansehen.“

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, wich ihrer wortlosen Frage aber aus, als sie abwartend das Kinn hob. Da war noch mehr.  
„Und?“, fragte sie deshalb, als Boerne nicht weitersprach. „Noch eine Tote?“

Er schaute sie einen Moment lang an, dann straffte er die Schultern. „Nein. Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass…“

Sie schnaubte leise. „Sie und Thiel werden wohl kaum ohne Grund zu einem Einbruch gerufen. Und Thiel sagte, Sie hätten den Einbruch in meiner Wohnung entdeckt, weil Sie nach mir sehen wollten“, erklärte sie ihre Schlussfolgerung und konnte dabei nicht verhindern, die Frau, mit der sie ab und an einige Worte gewechselt hatte, vor sich zu sehen. Der Gedanke, dass der Einbrecher… und Mörder… auch ihre Wohnung völlig zerstört hatte, ließ ihr eiskalt werden und sie schlang die Arme um sich. 

Sofort kniete Boerne sich vor sie und legte zwei Finger an ihre Halsschlagader, prüfte den Puls. „Nicht wieder ohnmächtig werden“, ordnete er streng, aber merklich besorgt an, während er sie mit einem eindringlichen Blick musterte.  
„Sie sind dem entgangen, Alberich“, erinnert er sie. Seine Finger lösten sich von Ihrem Hals, doch dann legte sich seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Sie bleiben heute Nacht hier, und auch länger, wenn Sie wollen.“  
Er fixierte sie mit seinen Augen, bis sie zögernd nickte. 

Silke holte tief Luft und versuchte nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren, als ihr erst jetzt die volle Tragweite dessen aufging, was geschehen war und was hätte geschehen können, wenn sie in der Wohnung gewesen wäre. Sie schlug zitternd die Hände vors Gesicht um ihre nun doch hervorbrechenden Tränen zu verbergen. Was sollte ihr Chef von ihr denken?

Zu ihrer Überraschung spürte sie, wie er sich neben sie setzte und den Arm um sie legte. Er zog sie behutsam an sich, während er ihr beruhigend über die Schultern strich. Nach einem letzten, kläglichen Versuch tapfer zu sein, gab sie auf und begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. 

~~

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich die Frau in seinen Armen wieder beruhigte. Er konnte sie verstehen. Nicht nur der Schock darüber, dass ihre Wohnung in Trümmern lag, sondern auch die Erkenntnis, dass der gleiche Einbrecher nur wenige Meter weiter eine Frau getötet hatte, setzten ihr sicher zu. Ihre Tränen ließen auch ihn schwer schlucken und unwillkürlich hielt er sie fester in der Umarmung.  
Er mochte sie, empfand eine tiefe Freundschaft für sie und der Gedanke, was ihr hätte passieren können, ließ ihn noch im Nachhinein innerlich erzittern. 

Schließlich, nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug und einem Schaudern, das durch ihren ganzen Körper lief, stemmte sie ihre Hände gegen ihn und er ließ ihre Schultern los. Sie schaute beschämt mit ihren rotgeweinten Augen zur Seite und er reichte ihr wortlos ein Taschentuch. Mit einem zaghaften, aber dankbaren Lächeln nahm sie es und rieb sich die letzten Tränen von den Wangen bevor sie sich schnäuzte. Dann atmete sie nochmals tief durch. Zwar zitterte sie vor Erschöpfung, doch ihre Stimme klang erstaunlich ruhig und gefasst, als sie sich zu ihm umwandte. „Ich würde gerne duschen. Ich war joggen und…“

„Natürlich.“ Boerne stand auf und deutete auf die Tür, die aus dem Wohnzimmer herausführte. „Rechts, den Gang entlang und die zweite Tür links. Direkt gegenüber ist übrigens das Gästezimmer. Ihre Tasche habe ich schon hineingestellt“, erklärte er mit ruhiger Stimme. Ruhiger, als er sich in seinem Inneren fühlte und als er es sie jemals sehen lassen würde.

Sie rappelte sich vom Sofa auf und lächelte ihm zu. „Danke.“

~~

Boerne sah ihr nach, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging und sich auf die Suche nach Gästezimmer und Bad begab.  
Sie war noch immer blass und er konnte nicht sagen, ob der niedrige Blutdruck für sie normal war.  
Andererseits kannte er ihre guten Nerven und wusste, dass sie so schnell nichts aus der Ruhe brachte. Die Schnelligkeit, mit der sie ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte, rang ihm Bewunderung ab. Überhaupt war sie sehr besonnen gewesen. Jede andere hätte beim Anblick der völlig demolierten Wohnung mit Hysterie reagiert, da war er sich sicher. 

Er hörte wie die Tür des Gästezimmers zufiel und danach das Bad abgeschlossen wurde. Auf seinem Handy, dessen Ton er wohlweißlich abgeschaltet hatte, blinkte ein Anruf und er nahm ihn an. 

„Boerne? Thiel hier. Wie es scheint, haben wir den Täter. Er konnte bei einem vierten Einbruch gefasst werden.“  
Der Hauptkommissar klang müde, es war ein langer Tag für ihn gewesen. Erst der Junge, noch ohne Identität oder Hinweise auf sein Umfeld, der ganz offensichtlich von einem viel stärkeren und größeren Gegner regelrecht zu Tode geprügelt worden war und nun diese brutalen Einbrüche. 

„Nun, wenigstens hier hatten Sie Erfolg. Das ist doch schon mal was“, versuchte er den Kommissar aufzumuntern.  
An Thiels mürrischem Schnauben erkannte er, dass ihm das nicht gelungen war. 

„Wie geht es Frau Haller?“, wollte dieser wissen. 

„Besser. Sie ist gerade im Bad. Ich habe ihr vom Tod der Nachbarin und den anderen Einbrüchen erzählt. Sie sollte davon wissen, zumal die Leiche morgen auf unserem Tisch liegen dürfte.“

„Wollen Sie sie morgen tatsächlich zur Arbeit schicken? Ich weiß ja, dass Sie ein kaltschnäuziger Hund sein können, aber dass Sie ihr das zumuten wollen…“, blaffte Thiel entrüstet.

„Es ist ihre Entscheidung, ob sie zur Arbeit geht oder nicht. Sie wird die nächsten Tage auf jeden Fall hier bleiben“ unterbrach ihn Boerne kurz angebunden, beendete dann das Gespräch und legte das Handy zur Seite. 

Einen Moment lang verbarg er das Gesicht in den Händen, dann stand er tief einatmend auf, schüttelte die Gedanken ab, die ihn schon den ganzen Tag verfolgten und machte sich in der Küche daran einige Sandwiches vorzubereiten. Alberich war ihm noch immer zu angegriffen und es würde ihr sicher helfen, etwas zu essen.  
Es würde ihnen beiden helfen.

~~

Das Klappern von Geschirr lockte sie in die Küche, als sie das Bad verließ. Das heiße Wasser hatte ihr gut getan und sie fühlte sich, frisch geduscht und mit sauberer, trockener Kleidung schon etwas besser. Boernes Sorge um sie rührte sie. Von dieser seiner Seite hatte sie bisher nur kurze Fragmente erhaschen können. Sie so unverblümt und direkt auf sich gerichtet zu sehen, tat ihr gut.

Sie trug nun eine bequeme Stoffhose und einen leichten Rollkragenpulli, den Nadeshda in die Tasche gepackt hatte. Oder war es Boerne selbst gewesen? Sie wusste es nicht und es spielte auch keine Rolle. Es war zumindest alles an Kleidung, Wäsche und Toilettenartikeln vorhanden, was sie für einige Tage benötige. Interessanterweise waren viele Kleidungsstücke darunter, die zu ihren Lieblingsstücken zählten und die sie entsprechend oft trug. Boerne sah sie häufiger als Nadeshda, wusste deshalb wohl eher darum und bestärkte so ihren Verdacht, dass er ihre Tasche selbst gepackt hatte.  
Sie hatte nicht darauf geachtet, wohin er gegangen war, als er sie im Auto abgeliefert und die Türen verriegelt hatte.

Der Duft von Schinken, frischem Brot, Gurken und Käse ließ ihren Magen knurren und sie schaute einigermaßen verdutzt auf einen Boerne, der mit hochgekrempelten Ärmeln an der Arbeitsplatte hantierte. Neben ihm stand ein großer Teller mit einigen fertig belegten Broten mit Schinken oder Käse, alle hübsch mit Gurken, Tomaten oder Kräutern garniert.  
Soeben räumte er einige Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank und wusch sich dann die Hände am Wasserhahn. 

„Das sieht köstlich aus“, bemerkte sie und trat vollends in die Küche. 

Boerne fuhr herum und musterte sie einen Moment lang, dann deutete er fahrig auf den Teller und murmelte irgendwas von essen. Sie lächelte noch eine Spur herzlicher. Manchmal hatte sie Boerne richtig gern, vor allem in Momenten wie diesem, in denen er sich bei irgendwas ertappt fühlte. 

„Kann ich noch helfen?“

Boerne unterbrach sich mitten im Satz und drückte ihr den Teller in die Hand. Dann deutete er auf den kleinen Tisch, den er offensichtlich als Esstisch nutzte. Es war für zwei Personen gedeckt. „Stellen Sie das dort drüben ab und setzen Sie sich. Ich hole noch eine Flasche Wein. Sie sollten etwas im Magen haben.“ 

Er war schneller verschwunden, als sie eine Antwort finden konnte und so tat sie wie ihr geheißen. Ihre Knie waren noch immer wackelig und sie fragte sich, ob er damit Recht hatte, dass sie nach wie vor unter Schock stand. So lange?  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es auf Mitternacht zuging. Der Einbruch war schon zwei Stunden her. 

Boerne kam mit einer Flasche Rotwein zurück. Er entkorkte ihn und schwenkte ihn dann leicht um zumindest ein wenig Luft daran zu lassen. Das alles geschah so nonchalant, als wäre es eine tägliche Handlung für ihn. Was es vermutlich auch war. Nun, wohl nicht täglich. Aber er mochte Rotwein, soviel wusste sie. 

Es irritierte sie, dass sie so kleinen Momenten so große Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die Katze an ihrem Bein jedoch erst bemerkte, als diese sie wiederholt mit dem Kopf anstieß und vernehmlich maunzte. Was war nur los mit ihr?

Sie aßen weitgehend schweigend, wofür sie dankbar war. Der Wein war angenehm leicht und machte sie nicht müde, entspannte aber ihre Nerven. So konnte sie sogar über einige von Boernes launig vorgetragenen Anekdoten aus seiner Studentenzeit lachen, die er schließlich erzählte.

~~

Boerne saß noch lange im Wohnzimmer, nachdem sich Alberich in das Gästezimmer zurückgezogen hatte. Der Wein und das Essen hatten sie entspannt, aber sie war nach wie vor schreckhaft, viel zu blass und zuletzt beinahe aufgedreht gewesen.

Ganz bewusst hatte er alles vermieden, was auch nur in Richtung Einbruch, Überfall oder Misshandlung ging. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr ängstigen. Es war für sie alle ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

Um sich abzulenken, griff er schließlich nach dem Buch, das neben dem Sofa auf einem kleinen Tisch lag. Zwar war es ein Krimi, doch spielte er in einem anderen Land und die Hauptperson war, wie konnte es anders sein, ein Rechtsmediziner. Er brachte diese Fälle nicht mit den sehr realen Fällen seines Berufes in Verbindung, sondern konnte sich beim Lesen derselben entspannen.

Doch noch bevor er sich in die Zeilen vertiefen konnte, ließ ihn ein ängstlicher Schrei hochfahren.  
Alberich!  
Er stürmte ins Gästezimmer und fand sie verwirrt und angstvoll die Decke an sich klammernd im Bett sitzend vor. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er das Licht einschaltete. 

„Alberich? Alles in Ordnung?“

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, dann rief sie sich sichtlich zur Ordnung und ließ die Decke sinken. „Ich glaube schon… ich… es muss ein Traum gewesen sein…. ein Alptraum“, verbesserte sie sich und mit jedem Wort wurde ihre Stimme fester. Sie klang auch sehr wach und schien wohl nicht gleich wieder einschlafen zu wollen, was ihm ihre nächste Frage bestätigte. „Kann ich noch eine Weile ins Wohnzimmer kommen?“

Er nickte. „Selbstverständlich. Ich bin auch noch nicht müde.“ 

Das war nicht gelogen. Die Ereignisse des Tages hielten ihn noch immer in ihrem Bann und er fühlte sich aufgewühlt. Aber morgen wartete viel Arbeit auf ihn und er sollte langsam wirklich zu Ruhe kommen, ermahnte er sich selbst.

Er kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück und Alberich folgte ihm dichtauf. Das wiederum war ebenfalls so untypisch, dass sich erneut Sorge in ihm regte.  
Ohne auf etwaige Einwände zu warten, setzte er sich auf Sofa und zog sie neben sich. Dann hüllte er sie vorsorglich in die bereitliegende Decke.  
„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir noch etwas lesen? Manchmal hilft das, um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.“

Sie nickte und er bemerkte ein Schmunzeln, als ihr Blick auf das Buch fiel, dass er achtlos auf den Boden geworfen hatte und nun aufhob.  
„Dr. Siri von Colin Cotterill? Ich lese auch gerade einen Roman aus der Reihe.“

Er schaute auf das Buch in seiner Hand und eine Idee formte sich in seinem Geist. „Dann werde ich Ihnen daraus vorlesen“, entschied er. 

Und so saß sie gemütlich in die Decke gekuschelt dicht neben ihm und hörte ihm zu, wie er Seite um Seite vorlas. Er achtete darauf, nicht zu lebhaft zu lesen. Nach einiger Zeit merkte er dann, wie sie sich schläfrig gegen ihn lehnte und als schließlich ihr Kopf gegen seine Schulter sank, legte er vorsichtig einen Arm um sie und zog sie noch ein wenig enger an sich. 

Er mochte sie, mochte ihr Selbstbewusstsein, ihre Schlagfertigkeit und ihren klugen Kopf. Ja er mochte sogar ihre Körpergröße, wie er sich über sich selbst schmunzelnd eingestand. Und er genoss es, zur Abwechslung einmal nicht allein zu sein.

~ . ~


	4. Tag 2 - 1. Teil - Ein neuer Tag beginnt

Das auffordernde Maunzen der Katze weckte ihn, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Raum in helles Licht tauchten. Halb saß er, halb lag er auf dem Sofa, die fest schlafende Alberich noch immer im Arm haltend. Ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter und eine Hand lag vertrauensvoll auf seinem Oberkörper.  
Um sie nicht zu wecken schob er sich behutsam unter ihr hervor und strich ihr sanft einige Strähnen aus der Stirn, als sie sich gegen die Lehne des Sofas kuschelte.  
Sie war nicht nur klein, sie war auch überraschend leicht. Das hatte er schon gestern festgestellt, als er die ohnmächtige Frau in seine Wohnung getragen hatte. Er zog die Decke höher und steckte sie um sie herum fest, damit sie nicht fror, jetzt, da seine Körperwärme fehlte.

Er würde sie schlafen lassen, die anstehende Obduktion konnte er gut alleine durchführen und er wollte sie ihr auch nicht zumuten, da sie die Tote gekannt hatte.

Schnell kochte er eine Kanne Kaffee, versorgte die Katze mit Futter und richtete für Alberich ein Frühstück her. Nebenher aß er selbst ein Brot. Dann verschwand er im Bad, um kurz darauf rasiert und geduscht in frische Kleidung zu schlüpfen. 

~~

Silke wachte auf, als die Tür hinter Boerne ins Schloss fiel. Noch müde und zerschlagen setzte sie sich auf und dehnte Rücken und Schultern. War sie tatsächlich hier auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen?  
Sie konnte sich noch vage daran erinnern, dass Boerne irgendwann den Arm um sie gelegt und sie sich wie selbstverständlich an ihn gelehnt hatte.  
Sie schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Er war ihr Chef und würde auch nichts anderes sein. Trotzdem war es angenehm gewesen. 

Nachdem sie sich aus der herrlich kuscheligen Decke geschält hatte, tapste sie ins Bad. Der Dampf einer heißen Dusche und ein angenehm herber Duft lagen noch in der Luft. Boernes Aftershave. Sie entdeckte es auf einem kleinen Regal und schnupperte daran, verzog dann das Gesicht. Es war erstaunlich, aber an ihm roch es wesentlich besser als pur in der Flasche. 

Sie duschte ebenfalls, um ihren etwas verspannten Nacken zu lockern und ging dann in die Küche.  
Sie war gestern Abend überrascht gewesen, als sie einen Blick in den wohlgefüllten Kühlschrank erhascht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie angenommen, dass Boerne überwiegend auswärts aß. So konnte sie aber hoffen, etwas fürs Frühstück zu finden.

Verdutzt sah sie beim Eintreten den sorgfältig gedeckten Frühstückstisch: Brot, Butter, Marmelade, Käse, Honig und der Schinken vom Vorabend standen dort. Zum Schutz gegen die Katze war alles, was diese interessieren könnte, mit einer Käseglocke abgedeckt. Eine Thermoskanne mit frischem Kaffee und ein Gedeck luden sie zum Platz nehmen ein.  
Als sie sich setzte, entdeckte sie eine Nachricht in Boernes schwungvoller Handschrift und einen Hausschlüssel neben ihrer Tasse. 

Guten Morgen Alberich,  
ich bin bereits in die Gerichtsmedizin aufgebrochen, eine Leiche wartet dort auf mich. Genießen Sie das Frühstück und ruhen Sie sich aus. Falls sie die Wohnung verlassen möchten, habe ich Ihnen den Zweitschlüssel bereit gelegt. Sie sollten jedoch nicht in Ihre Wohnung gehen!  
K.F.B

Kein Wort davon, dass sie ihm bei der Obduktion helfen sollte. Aus Rücksichtnahme oder setzte er ihr Kommen stillschweigend voraus?  
Sie verneinte dies für sich und schob die Zweifel zur Seite. Falls sie die Wohnung verlassen wollte, hatte dort gestanden, nicht wenn. 

Sie schenkte sich Kaffee ein und begann zu essen.

~~

Boerne legte Nadel, Catgut und Schere zur Seite und deckte den Leichnam der Frau wieder zu. Schädelbasisbruch durch stumpfe Gewaltanwendung, ganz wie er am Tatort vermutet hatte. Dazu zahlreiche Spuren schwerer körperlicher Misshandlung durch Schläge mit einem länglichen Gegenstand, mit den Fäusten und Fußtritte.  
Der Täter hatte dabei definitiv keine Handschuhe getragen, so dass genügen DNA vorhanden war, um ihn zweifelsfrei zu identifizieren. Die Analyse lief bereits und in einigen Stunden würde er die Daten an Thiel weitergeben können, zusammen mit seinem Bericht, in dem er deutlich auf die brutale Gewalt hinweisen würde, mit der vorgegangen worden war. Der definitiv allein agierende und mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit männliche Täter musste mit enormer Kraft zugeschlagen haben und er war über etwas sehr wütend gewesen. Anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären. Hinzu kam, dass die Schläge sowohl vor als auch nach dem Tod der Frau erfolgt waren.

Er schob sie wieder in das Kühlfach und streifte Maske, Handschuhe und OP-Kittel ab. Die Frau war auffallend klein gewesen. Nicht so klein wie Alberich, aber kleiner als die meisten Frauen. Er würde Thiel fragen müssen, ob dies auch auf die anderen Einbruchsopfer zutraf. 

War Alberich in Gefahr? Ging es gar nicht um die Wohnungen, sondern um die Frauen?  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl schaute er auf die Uhr. Es war fast Mittag. Alberich war bestimmt schon aufgestanden und er fragte sich, ob er sie anrufen sollte. Heute Morgen hatte sie friedlich geschlafen, doch was, wenn die Panik zurückgekehrt war? 

Zielstrebig steuert er sein Büro an, als die Schiebetür der Rechtsmedizin quietschend geöffnet wurde. Er blieb stehen und wandte sich um.  
Ärger und Erleichterung quollen gleichzeitig in ihm empor, als seine Assistentin zwar noch immer blass aber resolut auf ihn zukam.  
„Alberich! Was machen Sie denn hier?“, entfuhr es ihm schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Es war mir langweilig und hier gibt es immer etwas zu tun“, entgegnete sie ungerührt und marschierte an ihm vorbei ins Büro. 

Er folgte ihr auf dem Fuße. „Nein, gibt es nicht. Die Obduktion ist fertig.“

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Mag sein, aber der Bericht ist noch nicht getippt und wer hat aufgeräumt?“  
Ihr Blick war dabei so bittend und gleichzeitig entschlossen, dass er mit einer weit ausholenden Geste nachgab. „Wenn Sie also schon mal hier sind, dann könnten Sie wirklich den Obduktionstisch putzen“, schlug er vor.  
Vielleicht würde die Arbeit sie ablenken. Ihm ging es ja nicht anders. 

Alberich nickte und verschwand in Richtung Spind um ihre Handtasche abzulegen und den Laborkittel überzuziehen, während Boerne seinen Weg ins Büro fortsetzte.

Während er dann dort den Bericht in den Computer tippte, beobachtete er durch die Glastür hindurch die Frau, die mit verbissenem Eifer die Spuren der Obduktion beseitigte.  
Sie war auch sonst sehr gründlich und gewissenhaft aber er kannte sie gut genug, um zu sehen, dass ihre Gedanken unaufhörlich um etwas kreisten und ihr keine Ruhe ließen. Ihre sonst so routinierten Bewegungen wirkten hektisch und unkonzentriert und sie schaute immer wieder über ihre Schulter, so als erwartete sie, dass jemand hinter ihr stehen würde.  
Entwickelte sie einen Verfolgungswahn? Es war bei Einbruchsopfern nicht ungewöhnlich, zumal dann, wenn der Grund für den Einbruch unklar war. Andererseits kannte er sie als vernünftige und resolute Frau, die sich von nichts so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ. 

War es also nur der Einbruch, der sie beunruhigte, oder gab es da noch etwas anderes, dem sie sich nicht stellen wollte und das ihr deshalb zusetzte?

Entschlossen speicherte er den angefangenen Bericht, auf den er sich ohnehin nicht konzentrieren konnte, und kehrte in den Obduktionsraum zurück.  
Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich dann an den Edelstahltisch und wartete. 

Alberich gelang es einige Minuten lang, ihn zu ignorieren, dann ließ sie mit hängenden Schultern Lappen und Desinfektionsmittel sinken. 

„Was hat der Einbruch in Ihnen wachgerüttelt, Alberich? Ich kenne Sie seit einiger Zeit, aber so derangiert sind Sie mir noch nie gegenüber gestanden.“

Sie lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen auf der anderen Seite des Tisches gegen die glänzende Metallplatte und wischte fahrig mit dem Tuch über die bereits blitzblanke Oberfläche.  
„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen? Ich dachte, ich hätte mich besser im Griff“, murmelte sie. 

Sie tat Boerne leid und so griff er über die Platte und strich sanft eine Strähne zurück, die sich aus ihrem Pferdeschanz gestohlen hatte. „Nur für jemanden, der Sie so gut kennt wie ich. Sie sind übermäßig nervös und schreckhaft, dazu ängstlicher, als ich es je von Ihnen erlebt habe. Und da gab es so einiges.“ Er versuchte mit leichtem Tonfall die ernste Situation zu entschärfen. 

Sie antwortete nur mit einem halben schiefen Grinsen, das genauso schnell wieder verschwand, wie es aufgeflackert war.  
„Sie geben ja doch keine Ruhe“, murmelte sie, bevor sie tief Luft holte.  
„Seit einigen Wochen ziehen randalierende Jugendliche durch die Gegend in der ich wohne. Sie sind laut, pöbeln Passanten an und machen die Straßenlaternen kaputt. Dazu Scherben von Bierflaschen und anderer Müll… aber nichts, was die Polizei oder die Anwohner dazu sagen ändert was. Ich gehe seither nur ungern abends auf die Straße… und…“ Sie zögerte und schaute zu Boerne auf. „Sie denken sicher, das wären nur hysterische Hirngespinste, aber…“

„Ganz gewiss nicht, Alberich!“, versicherte Boerne. „Es ist doch nicht ungewöhnlich, sich unsicher zu fühlen, wenn…“

Sie winkte ab und seufzte. „Es sind nicht nur die Jugendlichen. Manchmal, da habe ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Nicht nur, wenn ich joggen gehe oder spät von der Arbeit komme. Auch im Haus fühle ich mich oft nicht wohl. Es gibt keinen Grund dafür und ich habe auch noch nie jemanden bemerkt. Trotzdem… zusammen mit dem Einbruch…“ 

Sie hatte leise gesprochen und Boerne beobachtete mit Bestürzung ihre zitternden Finger, die sich um den Putzlappen krampften. Begütigend legte er eine Hand darauf.  
„Und nun ist das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden übermächtig?“

Sie nickte knapp und wich seinem Blick aus. „Sie halten mich jetzt sicher für eine dumme…“

Bevor Boerne nachdachte, war er um den Tisch herumgeeilt und schnitt ihr das Wort ab, indem er sie in den Arm nahm. Sie versteifte sich kurz und er befürchtete schon zu weit gegangen zu sein, da entspannte sie sich und drückte das Gesicht an ihn. 

Sanft strich er ihr übers Haar. „Warum haben Sie das Thiel gestern nicht gesagt? Oder schon vorher jemandem erzählt?“

Sie seufzte leise. „Ich war so durcheinander gestern und ich dachte ja immer, ich würde mir das nur einbilden.“

„Sie sollten das dem Kommissar mitteilen. Er kommt später vorbei, um den Bericht abzuholen, Sie müssen also nicht extra ins Präsidium.“ Er ließ sie fast ein wenig widerwillig los, als sie sich von ihm zu lösen begann. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das wichtig ist. Es dauert doch schon einige Zeit an und vermutlich ist ja auch gar nichts“, wehrte sie ab.

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind nicht der Typ, der sich Dinge einbildet, Alberich. Dazu sind Sie viel zu nüchtern. Abgesehen davon würden Sie wohl kaum in der Rechtsmedizin arbeiten können, wenn Sie eine zu rege Fantasie hätten.“ Er schmunzelte und auch in ihren Mundwinkeln blitzte kurz ein Lächeln auf. 

Er räusperte sich kurz. „Die Arbeit hier ist erledigt, der Bericht ist so gut wie fertig. Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir…“

„Boerne? Sind Sie hier?“  
Thiels Stimme unterbrach ihn und Alberich trat erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.

Boerne musterte sie teils fragend, teils besorgt, doch sie nickte ihm nach einem tiefen Atemzug zu. Sie hatte sich wieder im Griff. 

„Hier, Thiel. Was gibt es?“

Hauptkommissar Thiel stapfte noch mürrischer als sonst in den Obduktionsraum. „Ich brauche hiervon eine Analyse.“ Er drückte Boerne einige Asservatenbeutel in die Hand, die ganz offensichtlich verschiedene Beweisstücke und DNA-Proben enthielten.  
Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er wohl nur wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte und so nahm ihm niemand seinen ruppigen Ton übel.

Dann streifte er Frau Haller mit einem fragenden Blick. „Geht’s wieder besser, Frau Haller?“

Sie straffte die Schultern und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf. „Ja. Wie sieht es mit meiner Wohnung aus? Kann ich wieder hinein?“ 

„Noch nicht. Wir haben zwar einen Verdächtigen festgenommen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass er erst nach dem eigentlichen Täter in die Wohnung des vierten Opfers eingestiegen ist. Er hatte schlicht gesehen, dass die Tür offen stand und wollte sehen, ob es was zu holen gibt.“

„Das heißt, der Täter ist noch auf freiem Fuß? Was tun Sie eigentlich den ganzen Tag?“, schaltete sich Boerne mit herrischem Ton ein. Auch er hatte sich aufgerichtete und schaute auf Thiel herab, der dies mit einem mürrischen Grunzen quittierte. 

„Wir haben genug Spuren, um ihn sofort dingfest machen zu können, sollten wir ihn in die Hände bekommen.“

„Was schwierig werden dürfte, da Sie noch keinen blassen Schimmer haben, wer es sein könnte, habe ich Recht?“ Boerne sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Alberich zusammenzuckte und bedauerte seine Worte sofort.  
Um seine unpassende Bemerkung zu überspielen, griff er nach den Probenbeuteln. „Geben Sie her. Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt.“ 

Damit ließ er Thiel stehen und verschwand im Labor. Von dort aus beobachtete er, wie der Kommissar noch eine Weile mit Alberich sprach und dann die Gerichtsmedizin verließ. Sie sah ihm kurz nach, dann gesellte sie sich zu Boerne und sie begannen mit der Arbeit. 

~ . ~


	5. Tag 2 - 2. Teil - Erste Ergebnisse

Tag 2 – 2. Teil

Boerne nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich über die brennenden Augen. Es war anstrengend, die ganze Zeit durchs Mikroskop zu sehen und er war dankbar, dass Alberich da war und ihm half.  
Nach stundenlangen Analysen und Vergleichen war sie inzwischen genauso müde wie er und er hatte sie, damit sie wenigstens kurz aus dem Labor herauskam, in die Kantine geschickt um für sie beide einen Imbiss zu holen. 

Das gab ihm die Zeit, seine Gedanken ebenfalls schweifen zu lassen.  
Zwei so brutale Morde und das innerhalb eines Tages. Was war nur los mit dieser Welt?  
Zuerst der Junge, dann die Frau.  
Beide waren ohne jede erkennbare Hemmung zu Tode geprügelt worden. Gab es einen Zusammenhang? Sein Gefühl sagte ihm Ja, die Fakten sagten Nein, denn keine der Spuren stimmten überein. Zumal es im Falle des Jungen nicht viele Spuren gab.  
Er schien sich nicht gewehrt zu haben. War er vielleicht wegen der vielen Schläge, die er in der Vergangenheit erhalten hatte, eingeschüchtert gewesen? Boerne wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit, vermutete es aber. 

Er konnte es nachvollziehen, wenn es so gewesen wäre, kannte Ähnliches aus eigener Erfahrung.  
Nun, keine Schläge im eigentlichen Sinne. Aber den Druck, immer alles richtig machen zu müssen, immer den Anforderungen anderer zu entsprechen, egal wie man selbst dazu stand.  
Er wusste, wie es war, innerlich zitternd darauf zu hoffen, dass man die Erwartungen erfüllt hatte. Immer in der Furcht vor tadelnden, abweisenden Worten oder Blicken, die deutlich sagten, dass mehr erwartet worden war…  
Erwartungen, die ihn zwangen der Tradition seines Vaters und Großvaters zu folgen. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, ob ein Medizinstudium das war, was er tun wollte. Stattdessen hatte er sich gefügt, hatte dafür im Mensurwesen ein Ventil gefunden, hatte dort auf seine Weise rebelliert, bis es ihm fast das Genick gebrochen hatte. 

Er hatte sich schließlich den Erwartungen gebeugt, als er erkannte, dass ihm die Medizin im Blut lag. Er hatte jedoch in der Rechtsmedizin seine Nische gefunden und letztendlich hatte er mit seinen Erfolgen auf diesem Gebiet seinen Vater zufrieden stellen können. Das Gefühl, dass es nicht genug sei, hatte ihn jedoch auch dann nicht verlassen.  
Kurz vor dessen Tod war es zu einem Gespräch gekommen, in dem er, zum ersten Mal überhaupt, seinem Vater gegenüber ausgesprochen hatte, wie sehr er unter dem Druck gelitten hatte. Sie hatten sich lange darüber unterhalten und sein Vater hatte ihm auch seine Sichtweise verständlich machen können, was Boerne alles in einem anderen Licht hatte sehen lassen. Leichter war es dadurch, auch ihm Nachhinein, jedoch nicht geworden und es hatte ihn geprägt. Der innere Zwang, stets die Oberhand zu behalten, stets die Fassade zu wahren und andere zu übertrumpfen, war ihm geblieben.

Er hatte sich als Kind und Jugendlicher dem Druck gebeugt, hatte sich auf der Suche nach Anerkennung gefügt und er hatte gelernt nicht zu zeigen, wie er darüber dachte, oder was es in ihm auslöste. 

War es diesem Jungen ähnlich ergangen, hatte er ähnlich reagiert? Hatte er, statt sich zu wehren, auf der Suche nach Akzeptanz mehr erduldet, als er ertragen konnte?  
Er würde es nie erfahren.

~~

Silke war froh, der an diesem Tag seltsam bedrückenden Atmosphäre im Labor für einige Zeit zu entfliehen. Die Arbeit an den vom Kommissar gebrachten Asservaten hatte sie von ihren gestrigen Erlebnissen abgelenkt. Routine und die zwar gleichförmige aber nicht weniger anstrengende Arbeit hatten ihren Kopf wieder frei gemacht. 

Sie wählte in der Kantine etwas Obst und zwei reichlich belegte Sandwiches aus und ließ sich ein Tablett geben. Dann machte sie sich auf den Rückweg in den Keller zu Boerne. Irgendwie freute sie sich darauf, dass sie heute wohl noch nicht wieder in ihre Wohnung zurückkehren konnte. 

Der Abend mit ihm war, trotz des Schreckes, der die Ursache dafür gewesen war, angenehm und fast heimelig gewesen.  
Seit sie ein Kind gewesen war, hatte ihr niemand mehr etwas vorgelesen oder so schön das Frühstück gerichtet. Sie wusste, das war auch sonst nicht Boernes Art und doch hatte er es getan. Bestätigte das nicht ihren leisen Verdacht, dass es Tristan in Boerne wirklich gab und dass es nicht, wie er behauptet hatte, nur dazu gedient hatte, die unbekannte Chatpartnerin zu ködern?

Sie kam eben wieder in der Rechtsmedizin an, als sie Thiels Stimme hörte. Er sprach so grummelig wie immer, so dass sie seine Worte nicht verstand. Aus Boernes Antwort konnte sie jedoch entnehmen, dass es um die Frauenleiche ging.

Beherzt schob sie die Tür auf und gesellte sich, nach einem Abstecher in die Teeküche um ihr Tablett abzustellen und Kaffee zu holen, zu den beiden Männern.  
„Gibt es schon was Neues? Zu dem Jungen, meine ich“, fragte sie. Sie wollte sich nicht schon wieder nach ihrer Wohnung erkundigen und rechnete da auch nicht mit einer Veränderung.

Thiel rieb sich müde über die Augen. „Nein. Wir haben noch keinen Namen. Die Fingerabdrücke sind kriminaltechnisch nicht erfasst und es scheint ihn auch niemand zu vermissen.“

Silke reichte Thiel eine Tasse mit dampfend heißem Kaffee, die er mit einem dankbaren Brummen entgegen nahm. „Ihre Wohnung wurde übrigens wieder freigegeben, Frau Haller“, sagte er und schaute sie dabei aber so zögernd an, dass sie sich den Rest denken konnte. 

„Aufgeräumt hat niemand, oder?“, erkundigte sie sich trotzdem mit einem bemüht scherzenden Tonfall. 

Thiel schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein… Tut mir leid… das mir Ihrer Wohnung“, murmelte er. „Ich habe aber dafür gesorgt, dass das Schloss ersetzt und die Tür repariert wird.“ Er griff in die Hosentasche und zog zwei an einem Ring befestigte Schlüssel hervor. Er reichte sie ihr und sie schaute einen Moment lang mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen darauf hinab, bevor sie sie einsteckte und ein ersticktes „Danke“ hervorbrachte.

„Da nich‘ für.“ Der Kommissar trank von seinem Kaffee und wandte sich dann an Boerne. „Ich bin aber auch eigentlich nur hier, weil ich mir die Ergebnisse der Obduktion holen wollte. Haben Sie da schon was, Professor?“

Boerne schien nur auf das Stichwort gewartet zu haben. „Allerdings. Das habe ich. Wir sind hier unten ja schließlich nicht untätig, nicht wahr Alberich?“ 

Er lotste Thiel in sein Büro.  
Silke überlegte kurz, ob sie sich das antun wollte, aber entschied sich dann dafür, dass sie wissen wollte was genau mit ihrer Nachbarin passiert war und folgte den beiden Männern. 

Boerne stockte kurz und runzelte die Stirn, als er sie bemerkte, aber sie schaute ihn mit festem Blick an, um ihm klar zu machen, dass sie nicht wieder gehen würde. Er nickte knapp und sprach dann weiter. In den nächsten Minuten erläuterte er dem Kommissar ausführlich, was er durch die Obduktion und seine sonstigen Beobachtungen erfahren hatte. 

Nachdem er geendet hatte, schwieg Thiel eine ganze Weile, bevor er sich an Boerne wandte. „Sie denken also, die Einbrüche sind das Werk eines einzigen Täters, männlich, etwas über 1,90 Meter groß und extrem gewaltbereit?“

Boerne nickte knapp. „Mir liegen natürlich die Ergebnisse der Spurensicherungen von den anderen Häusern nicht vor, in die eingebrochen wurde. Was ich aber an Zerstörungen in Alberichs Wohnung und in der der Toten gesehen habe, lässt mich auf die Größe des Täters schließen. Hinzu kommen die Schlagverletzungen bei der Toten, die allesamt aus großer Höhe und mit massiver Wucht ausgeführt wurden. Erst nachdem sie gegen die Tischkante gestoßen wurde und am Boden lag, hat er zugetreten. Ich konnte dabei sogar Teile eines Schuhprofils in den sich bildenden Blutergüssen feststellen.  
Der Täter muss eine große Wut gehabt haben. Ich nehme an, er hat die Wohnungen demoliert aus Frust darüber, die Frauen nicht angetroffen zu haben. Und die, die er angetroffen hat, hat ihn wohl beim Zerschlagen der Möbel überrascht. Liegen denn Daten über die Reihenfolge vor, in der eingebrochen worden war?“

„Sie wissen aber schon, dass ich Ihnen das gar nicht sagen darf“, gab Thiel zurück. Silke kannte den Tonfall und wusste, dass es eigentlich nur noch eines ganz bestimmten Blickes von Boerne bedurfte und er würde die Informationen bekommen. 

Boerne ließ sich auch nicht lange bitten und schaute Thiel so herzerweichend an, dass dieser mit einem Schnauben nachgab. Silke lächelte unwillkürlich, als sie es bemerkte. 

„Zuerst Frau Rollenbruck, dann das Haus zwei Straßen weiter und Frau Hallers Wohnung, anschließend der vierte Einbruch in der Lessingstraße, also auch ganz in der Nähe“, gab Thiel nach einem Seufzen preis. Auch er kannte den Professor gut genug um zu wissen, dass er ohnehin erfahren würde, was er wissen wollte. 

„Das macht ja gar keinen Sinn“, entfuhr es Boerne und er ging nachdenklich in seinem Büro auf und ab. „Der Täter läuft also mehr oder weniger ziellos durch die Straßen und bricht in irgendwelche Wohnungen ein? Dafür muss es einen Grund geben!“ 

„Naja… „ Thiel rieb sich wieder über die Augen und ließ sich merklich müde auf Boernes Sofa fallen. „Ganz so planlos scheint es nicht zu sein. In allen betroffenen Wohnungen lebten alleinstehende Frauen zwischen 35 und 45…“ Er warf einen abwägenden Blick zu Silke, fuhr dann aber dennoch fort: „… und alle sind auffallend klein.“ 

~ . ~


	6. Tag 2 - 3. Teil - Nichts ist geklärt

Tag 2 – 3. Teil 

Nachdem Thiel seine Kaffee ausgetrunken hatte und wieder gegangen war, schaute Boerne Alberich abwartend an. Sie sah erschöpft aus und die Bombe, die der Kommissar so unvermutet hatte platzen lassen, nagte sichtlich an ihr. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er ihn nicht rechtzeitig daran gehindert hatte. Alberich brauchte _dieses_ Wissen, zu allem was ihr widerfahren war, nicht auch noch. 

„Kommen Sie, essen wir erst mal was“, versuchte er sie abzulenken und dirigierte sie sanft an die Schulter fassend aus dem Büro.  
In der Teeküche angekommen ließ sie sich zwar auf einen Stuhl drücken und nahm auch gehorsam das Sandwich in die Hand, aß jedoch nicht. 

Auch Boerne verging nach einem Bissen der Appetit und er legte es auf den Teller zurück.  
„Na spucken Sie es schon aus. Da sitzt doch ein riesen Kummer auf Ihren Schultern, so wie Sie da wie ein Häufchen Elend vor mir sitzen. Sie wollen noch nicht wieder in Ihre Wohnung zurück, oder?“

Sie seufzte leise und zog die Schlüssel aus ihrer Kitteltasche. Boerne beobachtete, wie sie unschlüssig damit spielte und nahm sie ihr schließlich aus der Hand. Er legte sie vor sich auf den Tisch, jedoch so, dass sie ihren Blicken verborgen waren. 

Sie holte tief Luft und riss sich merklich zusammen. „Es ist nicht so schlimm, Möbel lassen sich ersetzen“, sagte sie leichthin, was er aber schnell durchschaute. Er hatte nicht umsonst einige Semester Psychologie studiert. 

Langsam lehnte er sich vor und nahm ihre Hand in seine.  
„Silke, was Ihnen angetan wurde ist nicht nur eine Bagatelle und auch wenn Möbel nur Gegenstände sind… versuchen Sie nicht, das herunter zu spielen. Vandalismus, zumal in dieser Form, ist eine schwere Verletzung der Privatsphäre. Sie dürfen das nicht einfach so abtun und Sie sollten, sobald Sie sich in der Lage dazu fühlen, mit einem Psychologen darüber sprechen. Sie stehen noch immer unter Schock, selbst wenn die unmittelbare körperliche Reaktion nicht mehr deutlich ausgeprägt ist und ich werde es ganz sicher nicht zulassen, dass Sie jetzt schon wieder in Ihre Wohnung zurückkehren. Mein Angebot von gestern gilt immer noch und Sie bleiben mindestens so lange bei mir, bis der Täter gefasst wurde.“

Er suchte ihren Blick und wartete, bis sie zögernd nickte und mit einem tiefen Luftholen die Spannung in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. „Was Kommissar Thiel da angedeutet hat… die Größe der Frauen…“ Sie schaute ihn fragend an. „Glauben Sie, er könnte damit Recht haben. Ich meine… dass es gar nicht um die Wohnungen ging?“

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Wir wissen noch zu wenig über den Täter und ich bin kein Profiler. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass er eine sehr große Wut auf jemanden gehabt haben muss. Vielleicht war er auch verzweifelt oder wurde unter Druck gesetzt“, sagte er ruhig und drückte ihre Hand. „Was auch immer der Grund ist, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihnen etwas geschieht.“

Ein zaghaftes Lächeln erschien in ihren Mundwinkeln. „Ich möchte jetzt auch nicht allein sein“, murmelte sie. 

Boerne nickte und schob ihr den Teller mit ihrem Sandwich zu. „Essen Sie etwas. Es hilft nicht, wenn Sie hungern. Haben Sie heute Morgen überhaupt etwas gegessen?“

„Natürlich… und Ihre Katze hat mir dabei Gesellschaft geleistet. Woher haben Sie sie eigentlich?“, erkundigte sie sich und biss nun doch von ihrem Sandwich ab. 

Boerne ließ ihre Hand wieder los und griff seinerseits nach einem der mitgebrachten Äpfel. „Sie ist mir vor ein paar Wochen zugelaufen... saß einfach auf dem Balkon und weigerte sich stur, wieder von dannen zu ziehen. Also habe ich ihr Asyl gewährt und mehrmals in den Zeitungen inseriert, um nach ihrem Besitzer zu fahnden. Da sich aber niemand gemeldet hat, blieb sie und ich muss sagen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Katze so ein angenehmes Haustier sein kann.“

Wie gehofft zauberte seine launig vorgetragene Geschichte ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie tierlieb war und warum sollte er sie nicht damit erheitern? Es entsprach ja auch der Wahrheit und inzwischen hatte er sich so an die Katze gewöhnt, dass er sie vermissen würde, würde sich nun doch noch der eigentliche Besitzer melden. 

„Ist sie denn nicht tätowiert?“, hakte sie nach und er schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Weder tätowiert noch gechipt, das habe ich einen Tierarzt überprüfen lassen. Sie wurde jedoch sterilisiert und scheint keine Rassekatze, sondern ein Mischling zu sein, trotz ihres dichten Langhaares. Es kann also gut sein, dass sie nirgends vermisst wird.“

„Ein so schönes Tier? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen?“ Sie hatte ihr Sandwich aufgegessen und griff nun ebenfalls nach dem Apfel, was er zufrieden registrierte. 

„Möglich ist alles.“ Er stand auf und schob sein kaum angerührtes Sandwich zur Seite. „Kommen Sie, sehen wir uns noch die restlichen Ergebnisse an. Vielleicht ergibt sich noch eine Spur.“

~~

Einige Stunde später, es war schon gegen Abend, ließ Boerne mit einem leisen Stöhnen den Kopf kreisen, um seinen verspannten Nacken zu entlasten. Da spürte er, wie sich eine kleine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Wir tun, was wir können, Chef. Wenn keine Spuren da sind, dann können wir auch keine finden“, sagte Alberich leise dicht neben ihm. 

Er ließ die Luft pfeifend entweichen und drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Sie haben Recht, Alberich. Wir haben unsere Arbeit hier erledigt. Es gibt nichts mehr, was wir in den beiden Fällen tun können. Zu dem Bericht, den Thiel schon hat, gibt es nichts mehr hinzuzufügen und nun ist es Sache der Kommissare die Täter zu finden. Machen wir Feierabend.“

Er stand auf und Alberich trat einen Schritt zur Seite. „Wenn Sie meinen, Chef.“

Er nickte. „Ja, das meine ich und ich würde vorschlagen, wir sollten etwas essen gehen und es uns dann zu Hause gemütlich machen.“

Die Worte klangen seltsam in seinen Ohren und auch Alberich schaute ihn leicht verblüfft an, hatte sich dann aber schnell wieder unter Kontrolle.  
Erst als er die weiße Laborkleidung gegen seinen Anzug getauscht und den Kittel an den Haken gehängt hatte, fiel ihm auf, was sich so anders anfühlte: es war ihm ganz natürlich erschienen, dass Alberich wieder mit in seine Wohnung kam. Er war noch erstaunter als er feststellte, dass er sich sogar auf den gemeinsamen Abend und die folgenden Tage freute. 

Morgen war Samstag und weder er noch sie hatten am Wochenende Bereitschaftsdienst. Das bedeutete zwei freie Tage, an denen sie etwas unternehmen konnten, was Alberich von dem Einbruch ablenken würde. Es sei denn, Thiel fand neue Spuren.

Sie saßen bereits in Boernes Mercedes, als ihm auffiel, das Alberich da wohl noch etwas auf den Nägeln brannte. Ohne den Motor zu starten legte er deshalb die Hände an das Lenkrad und schaute sie fragend an.  
Sie schien die stumme Aufforderung zu verstehen und bat zögernd: „Ich würde trotzdem gerne kurz in meine Wohnung gehen… ich muss mir das alles ansehen. Gestern… ich war nur in der Küche und…“

„Halten Sie das für eine gute Idee?“ Boerne zweifelte daran, aber ihr entschlossener Blick sagte ihm, dass sie sich nicht würde zu etwas anderem überreden lassen. „Also gut“, gab er nach und lenkte den Wagen vom Parkplatz. 

Die Fahrt verlief in angespanntem Schweigen und als sie in den Rheingoldweg einbogen und schließlich vor Nummer 12a anhielten, dauerte es einen Moment, bis Alberich den Mut fand und die Tür des Wagens öffnete.  
Boerne hatte ihr die Schlüssel zurückgegeben, bevor sie die Rechtsmedizin verlassen hatten und so holte sie sie nun hervor. Er beeilte sich, an ihre Seite zu kommen und schaute sich gründlich um, bevor er ihr auffordernd zunickte.  
Die ganze Straße lag völlig verlassen da und er fragte sich, ob von den Nachbarn wirklich niemand etwas beobachtet hatte. Die Einbrüche mit all dem Vandalismus mussten doch Lärm verursacht haben. 

Alberich betrat langsam die Wohnung und er folgte ihr stumm, als sie durch alle Räume ging. Sie schaute die Zerstörung mit einem seltsam distanzierten Gesichtsausdruck an, fast so, als ginge sie das alles nichts an. Erst oben im Schlafzimmer, das völlig unversehrt geblieben war, sackte sie mit einem Aufschluchzen auf das Bett und schlug weinend die Hände vor das Gesicht. 

Boerne setzte sich neben sie und legte schweigend den Arm um ihre Schultern. Er war froh, dass ihre Selbstbeherrschung zusammengebrochen war. Es war nicht gut, wenn sie alles in sich hineinfraß.  
Nach einigen Minuten wurde sie ruhiger und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die letzten Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich glaube, ich sollte doch hierbleiben und anfangen aufzuräumen“, entschied sie und stand energisch auf.

Mit einem beherzten Griff hielt er sie zurück. Er spürte, dass sie zitterte und wusste, dass sie schlicht noch nicht so weit war. „Sie werden nichts dergleichen tun. Ich möchte, dass Sie sich ein paar Sachen einpacken, die Ihnen wichtig sind und was Ihnen noch fehlt, um mindestens die nächste Woche bei mir zu bleiben. Dann werden wir bei D’Angelo zu Abend essen und anschließend in meine Wohnung zurückkehren. Morgen früh werde ich mich um eine Entrümpelungsfirma kümmern, die die zerbrochenen Gegenstände und die Möbel entsorgt und aufräumt. Das machen Sie auf keinen Fall selbst.“

Sie sackte kraftlos auf das Bett zurück und schaute ihn verzagt an. „Aber ich muss doch…“

„Aufräumen? Nein. Sie können allerhöchstens gemeinsam mit mir nachsehen, ob etwas fehlt oder ob unter den zerbrochenen Dingen etwas ist, das Sie trotzdem behalten wollen und das repariert werden sollte“, beschloss er und zog sie vom Bett hoch. 

~~

Einige Zeit später hatte sie sich soweit in der Situation zurechtgefunden, dass sie nicht mehr zwischen Tränen und überaktivem Handeln hin und her pendelte und Boerne erkannte, dass sie den ersten Schritt zu Überwindung des Traumas begonnen hatte. Sie hatte eine zupackende Persönlichkeit und war mutig und selbstbewusst genug, um den Schock bald überwinden zu können, aber auch bei ihr würde das eine gewisse Zeit dauern. 

Er half ihr, einige Fotos aus den Scherben der Bilderrahmen herauszuholen und noch ein paar andere Erinnerungsstücke, die sie in der Vitrine im Wohnzimmer aufbewahrt hatte. Sie brachten alle Dokumente und andere Unterlagen, die im völligen Chaos des Wohnzimmers herumlagen, hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Einige Dinge, die ihr wichtig waren packte sie ebenso in eine Tasche, wie noch einige Kleidungsstücke, Toilettenartikel und ihren Schmuck. 

Wie auch bei den anderen Einbrüchen war es auch hier nur darum gegangen, die ungehemmte Zerstörungswut auszuleben, denn es fehlte nichts. 

Dann, mit einem letzte Gang durch die schon nicht mehr ganz so verwüstet wirkende Wohnung – Boerne hatte während sie alles durchstöberte, die gröbsten Bruchstücke zur Seite geräumt und damit begonnen, Scherben und Splitter zusammenzufegen – konnte sie sich endlich davon losreißen und folgte ihm zum Auto, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. 

Sie saß schon im Wagen, und Boerne öffnete den Kofferraum um ihre Tasche hineinzustellen, als er in einer gegenüberliegenden Hofeinfahrt einen Schatten bemerkte, der vage die Form eines Menschen hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er vorhin, als sie angekommen waren, dort nichts Vergleichbares gesehen hatte. 

Ein Blick auf Alberich genügte ihm aber, um ihm zu sagen, dass nun nicht die Zeit dafür war, sich die Sache genauer anzusehen. Sie hatte den Kopf müde gegen die Rückenlehne gelegt und die Arme um sich geschlungen. Selbst im Dämmerlicht der Innenbeleuchtung konnte er sehen, dass sie zitterte und er war sich sicher, dass ihr nicht kalt war. 

Er klappte den Kofferraumdeckel zu und stieg ein. Als er den Motor startete sah er, dass der Schatten verschwunden war. 

~~

Sie hatten den Abend bei Boernes Lieblingsitaliener bei Tagliatelle mit Steinpilzen ausklingen lassen. In Boernes Wohnung angekommen, ging Alberich recht früh zu Bett, da sie in der vergangenen Nacht nicht viel Schlaf bekommen hatte und nun, auch durch die Konfrontation mit ihrer verwüsteten Wohnung, erschöpft war.

Boerne war noch zu aufgewühlt, um an Schlaf zu denken. Deshalb setzte er sich mit einem Glas Rotwein ins dunkle Wohnzimmer, um in Ruhe über die Fakten nachzudenken.  
Diese Theorie ging ihm nicht aus dem Sinn und er hielt es durchaus für denkbar, dass der  
Einbrecher eine Wut auf kleine Frauen entwickelt hatte und sie an deren Wohnung ausließ, wenn er sie nicht antraf. 

Doch… was war der Auslöser dafür?

Die zeitliche Nähe zum Leichenfund des Jungen ließ ihn einen Moment lang einen Zusammenhang vermuten. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit sprach jedoch so sehr dagegen, dass er den Gedanken schnell wieder fallen ließ. Sein Bauchgefühl bestand jedoch weiterhin auf einem hartnäckigen … und wenn es doch kein Zufall war?  
Thiel arbeitete mit Hochdruck an beiden Vorfällen, beruhigte er sich. Er ließ sich zusätzlich sogar vom Einbruchsdezernat auf dem neuesten Stand deren Ermittlungen halten. Wenn es einen Zusammenhang gab, würde er ihn finden.

War die offensichtliche Gewalt bei beiden Morden so ein Zusammenhang?

Er merkte, dass sich seine Gedanken im Kreis zu drehen begannen. Leicht frustriert nippte er an seinem noch halbvollen Glas, doch der Wein schmeckte ihm nicht mehr.  
Boerne stand auf, kippte den Wein in der Küche in das Spülbecken und beschloss sich ebenfalls hinzulegen.  
Auf dem Weg ins Bad sah er, dass die Tür zum Gästezimmer nur angelehnt war. Langsam schob er sie auf. Er wollte nur sehen, ob sie ruhiger schlief als gestern, rechtfertigte er sich vor sich selbst und trat dann lautlos an das Bett heran.  
Alberich hatte sich in die Decke gekuschelt und schlief tief und fest. Ihre Miene war entspannt und sie schien sogar recht angenehm zu träumen. Darauf deutete zumindest das Lächeln hin. Ihr Haar lag ein wenig zerzaust auf dem Kissen und Boerne streckte die Hand aus, um es glatt zu streichen. Sie regte sich ein wenig und er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, rief sich dann selbst zur Ordnung. Was tat er hier eigentlich? 

So lautlos, wie er gekommen war, verließ er das Zimmer und lehnte die Tür wieder an. 

~ . ~


	7. Tag 3 - 1. Teil - Ablenkung für Silke

Tag 3 – 1. Teil 

Boerne wurde vom Duft frisch aufgebrühten Kaffees geweckt. Mit einem Blick auf seinen Wecker stellte er fest, dass er länger geschlafen hatte als sonst. Nun, er hatte die Ruhe nötig gehabt. Auch Alberich schien durchgeschlafen zu haben. Zumindest hatte er nichts von Alpträumen mitbekommen, obwohl er seine Zimmertür offen gelassen hatte. 

Wie lange war es her, dass ihm jemand morgens beim Frühstück Gesellschaft geleistet hatte? Selbst in seiner Ehe war das nach den ersten Monaten nur noch selten vorgekommen.

Schnell huschte er ins Bad, zog sich an und ging dann in die Küche. Wie es schien, musste Alberich sehr früh aufgewacht sein. Es standen sogar schon frische Brötchen auf dem Tisch und sie saß daneben. Zumindest vermutete er das, da er nur die aufgeschlagene Zeitung sehen konnte. 

„Guten Morgen Alberich“, begrüßte er sie und goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein, nachdem er die Katze, die auffordernd um seine Beine gestrichen war, mit Futter versorgt hatte.

„Guten Morgen Chef“, kam es hinter der Zeitung zurück. Dann klappte sie eine Ecke ein und schaute ihn darüber hinweglinsend schmunzelnd an. „Wie es aussieht, haben wir wohl wirklich ein freies Wochenende. Zumindest steht nichts von seltsamen Unfällen, Drogentoten, erschlagenen Einbruchsopfern oder ähnlicher Kundschaft in der Zeitung.“  
Sie ließ die Zeitung endgültig sinken und faltete sie zusammen. „Gut geschlafen?“

Er musterte sie. Sie schien erholter zu sein als am gestrigen Tag, trotzdem lag ein müder Schatten auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie musste raus aus Münster und wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war. Ablenkung…. das brauchte sie. 

„Natürlich.“ Er bestrich sich ein Brötchen mit Butter und Marmelade und meinte beiläufig, bevor er hineinbiss: „Dann sieht es ja ganz so aus, als könnte ich mich auch heute selbst um mein Pferd kümmern. Möchten Sie mitkommen? Ein paar Stunden an der frischen Luft würden Ihnen bestimmt gut tun. Sie sind noch immer viel zu blass.“

„Sie haben ein Pferd?“  
Alberich musterte ihn verblüfft. 

„Ja, das habe ich. Oder glauben Sie, ich würde die Springpokale in meinem Büro mit meinen eigenen zwei Beinen gewinnen? Auf Schusters Rappen sozusagen?“ Er warf ihr über den Rand der Brille hinweg einen ironischen Blick zu, was sie schmunzeln ließ. „Da haben Sie auch wieder Recht. Ich würde sehr gerne mitkommen.“ 

Er nickte knapp. „Gut, dann sollten wir aber bald aufbrechen.“ Er schaute zum Fenster und deutete mit einer ausholenden Geste nach draußen. „Bei den Wolken weiß man nicht, ob es bald zu regnen anfängt oder sie sich verziehen und der Parcours ist nicht überdacht.“

~~

Silke staunte nicht schlecht, als Boerne nach dem Frühstück in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand und nur Minuten später in kompletter Reitermontur wieder auftauchte. Allerdings trug er Turnschuhe statt der Stiefel an den Füßen. Die hielt er in der Hand, ebenso wie ein Paar Handschuhe und eine Weste. Die cremefarbene Hose und das dunkelblaue Poloshirt standen ihm gut, stellte sie fest. 

Sie hatte ihre Jeans von gestern und einen leichten Pullover gewählt und war froh um ihre Joggingschuhe, die immer noch besser in einen Reitstall passten als Sandalen. Es war Jahre her, das sie mit Pferden zu tun gehabt hatte und sie freute sich wie ein kleines Mädchen darauf. 

Boerne schnappte sich noch zwei Äpfel und einige Karotten, bevor sie das Haus verließen. Die Fahrt verging schnell und unterwegs erfuhr sie, dass sich wochentags und wenn er keine Zeit für das Pferd fand, eine sehr zuverlässige Schülerin um das Tier kümmerte. 

Sie war gespannt, zu welchem Reitstall sie fahren würden, gab es doch mehrere in der Münsteraner Umgebung. Sie war dann allerdings nicht wirklich überrascht, dass es zur Westfälischen Reit- und Fahrschule ging.  
Die Fahrt durch die lange Eichenallee war trotz des reichlich trüben Wetters herrlich und sie freute sich unbändig auf die Pferde. 

Boerne parkte auf einem etwas abseits gelegenen Parkplatz, tauschte Turnschuhe gegen Reitstiefel und zog die eng anliegende Weste an. Dann schlenderten sie zu den Stallungen hinüber. Drei Reiter kamen vorbei und er wechselte einige freundliche Worte mit ihnen, nachdem er sie ihnen kurz mit Namen vorgestellt hatte. Silke bemerkte die neugierigen Blicke in ihre Richtung, doch Boerne dachte gar nicht daran zu erklären, wie ihr Verhältnis war. Sollten die Männer doch denken, was sie wollten.

Die Stallungen waren hell, sauber und geräumig und sie atmete tief den vertrauten Duft nach Heu, Pferden und Leder ein, der ihr hier entgegenschlug. Boerne ging zielstrebig den Boxengang entlang, als einer der Stallburschen ihn aus einer Box heraus, die er gerade ausmistete, ansprach. „Herr Professor! Sansibar ist schon fertig zum Satteln. Soll ich das übernehmen?“

Boerne winkte ab. „Nein, das mache ich selbst, Julian. Danke fürs Striegeln.“ Er machte kehrt, bedeutete Silke aber stehen zu bleiben. Dann verschwand er in einem Raum und kam gleich darauf mit Sattel und Trense zurück. 

„Die Pferde werden hier bestens versorgt und die Anlagen sind herrlich. Aber das werden Sie ja gleich selbst sehen. Oder waren Sie schon einmal hier?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wollte etwas antworten, doch Boerne redete einfach weiter. „Das dachte ich mir, entspricht doch nicht ganz Ihrer Größe.“ Er schmunzelte dabei und zwinkerte ihr zu, so dass sie ihm den Seitenhieb kommentarlos verzieh. 

Ein Pferd wieherte laut und streckte ihnen den Kopf entgegen.

„Schon gut, Sassa. Du kommst noch früh genug nach draußen“, brummte Boerne freundlich. Dann hängte er Sattel und Trense über einen bereitstehenden Sattelbock und öffnete eine Boxentür. Der große braune Wallach darin drängte sich sofort gegen ihn und versuchte mit dem Maul an die Westentaschen zu kommen, in denen Boerne die Leckereien verstaut hatte.  
Er schob das Pferd resolut von sich, drehte sich um und ging einfach wieder aus der Box. Das Tier folgte ihm lammfromm und blieb auf ein Handzeichen Boernes neben dem Sattelbock stehen. 

Silke war beeindruckt. Nicht nur von dem wunderschönen Tier, das sie mit einem Stockmaß von 1,70 m weit überragte, sondern auch wie gut es Boerne gehorchte und vor allem, wie er mit dem Tier umging. 

Ohne das Pferd anzuhalftern überprüfte er die Hufe und den Sitz der Eisen, sattelte dann und bot dem bis dahin brav stehen gebliebenen Tier einen Apfel an. Erst als der restlos verputzt war, legte er ihm die Trense an und zog den Sattelgurt nach. Alles geschah mit ruhigen und routinierten Handgriffen, die langjährige Erfahrung erkennen ließen.

„Wie lange gehört er Ihnen schon?“, wollte Silke wissen, die die weichen Nüstern des Pferdes streichelte. 

Boerne lächelte und betrachtete das Pferd mit liebevollem Blick. „Seit er ein Jährling war. Ich habe ihn selbst ausgebildet. Er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste, springt aber immer noch wie ein Rehbock und hat Spaß an dem einen oder anderen Turnier. Er bringt nun Birgit bei, was sie wissen muss, um eine gute Reiterin zu werden. Sie trainiert gerade mit ihm auf ein Springen, das in drei Wochen stattfindet und ich helfe ihr, indem ich den alten Herrn hier auf Vordermann bringe. Um ihn an die Grenzen seiner Kraft zu bringen, fehlt es ihr dann doch noch an Kraft und Können.“

Das Pferd am Zügel führend gingen sie an der langen Boxenreihe entlang zu den Außenanlagen. Mehrere Reitplätze umgaben die Stallungen und Boerne entschied sich für einen Rasenplatz, auf dem einige Hindernisse in unterschiedlicher Höhe und Bauart aufgebaut waren. Vor und hinter den Hindernissen war der Boden schon etwas in Mitleidenschaft gezogen, aber die Grasnarbe war noch nicht so aufgerissen, dass man den Platz hätte sperren müssen. 

„Am letzten Wochenende war hier wieder Turnier und die Hindernisse bleiben noch einige Zeit stehen“, erklärte Boerne. Dann wies er auf eine kleine, überdachte Zuschauertribüne an einer der Längsseiten des Parcours. Der Platz selbst war mit einer, an einen Westernzaun erinnernden Umzäunung aus einer doppelten Reihe Querlatten versehen.  
„Sie können es sich dort drüben gemütlich machen.“

Sie nickte und schlenderte hinüber, während Boerne das Pferd in den Platz führte, das Tor hinter ihnen schloss, mit einer fließenden Bewegung aufsaß und damit begann das Pferd warmzureiten. 

Silke beobachtete ihn. Das Pferd schien recht übermütig zu sein, schlug Haken und versuchte einige sanfte Bocksprünge. Zuerst erschrak sie, doch als sie Boernes entspannten Gesichtsausdruck sah und hörte, wie er amüsiert über die Kapriolen lachte, begriff sie, dass die beiden nur spielten. Man konnte deutlich sehen, dass Pferd und Reiter ein Team waren und vor allem, dass beide ihren Spaß hatten.  
Boerne ließ es gutmütig eine Weile gewähren, bis er ernsthaft mit der Arbeit begann. 

Nun gehorchte der Wallach anstandslos und setzte mit gewaltigen Sprüngen über die hohen Hindernisse. Silke schätzte, dass sie bei den meisten unter der obersten Stange locker hätte durchgehen können. Nur zwei waren deutlich kleiner und dienten ganz klar zum Aufwärmen. 

Gebannt sah sie zu, wie Boerne über den Parcours fegte. Anders konnte sie es nicht nennen. Mehrmals hintereinander jagte er sein Pferd über die Hindernisse, ließ es sich nach einem Durchlauf mit mehreren Schritt- und Trab-Runden an der Umzäunung entlang erholen, um dann erneut anzureiten. Pferd und Reiter dampften geradezu in der kühlen Herbstluft, doch die Freude an der eigenen Leistung war beiden anzusehen. 

Schließlich, nach einem besonders schnell gerittenen Durchgang, bei dem die herausgetretenen Grassoden nur so davonflogen, ließ er den Zügel lang und klopfte und lobte den Wallach ausgiebig. Vor Silke parierte er durch. 

Sie kam an die Umzäunung und schaute in das verschwitzte, aber zufriedene Gesicht auf. 

„Na, wie waren wir?“ Boerne grinste und auch sie musste schmunzeln. „Großartig, Chef.“  
Sehnsüchtig schaute sie auf das Pferd, verkniff sich aber eine Bemerkung. Boerne musste es dennoch gesehen haben. 

„Sagen Sie mal, Sie scheinen ja keine Angst vor großen Tieren zu haben. Können Sie eigentlich reiten?“

Sie stemmte gespielt erbost die Hände in die Hüften. „Habe ich jemals vor Ihnen Angst gehabt, Chef?“ 

Er grinste breit. „Auch wieder wahr. Also was ist, können Sie?“ Er saß ab und hielt ihr auffordernd die Zügel hin. 

Das würde sie sich nicht entgehen lassen. Schnell kletterte sie über die Absperrung hinweg.

„Warten Sie.“ Boerne trat neben sein Pferd, legte ihm die Zügel über den Hals und verschränkte die Hände zur Räuberleiter. „Ich helfe Ihnen hoch.“ 

Silke stützte sich mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter ab, griff mit der anderen Zügel und Sattelholm und ließ sich von ihm in den Sattel heben. Mit ein paar schnellen Griffen passte er die Steigbügel an und trat dann mit einem auffordernden Nicken zurück.  
„Springen Sie ruhig, wenn Sie sich trauen. Sie sind viel leichter als ich und so viel Kraft hat er noch.“ 

Sie schaute auf ihn hinunter und grinste breit. Aus ihrem momentanen Blickwinkel war das Pferd riesig, aber es stand ruhig und beäugte sie mit nach hinten gedrehtem Kopf neugierig aber freundlich. 

„Na du, sollen wir es miteinander versuchen?“, fragte sie und strich über den verschwitzten Hals des Wallachs, bevor sie die Zügel aufnahm und seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. 

Sie ritt einige Runden um ein Gefühl für die Bewegungen zu bekommen und galoppierte dann zielstrebig auf die beiden niedrigeren Hindernisse zu. Sie flog geradezu hinüber und konnte ein Juchzen nicht unterdrücken. Es war einfach herrlich! 

Mutig geworden sprang sie dann auch über einige der höheren Hindernisse, ritt aber nicht den ganzen Parcours. Sie war ungeübt und war auch früher nur selten über diese Höhen gesprungen. 

Schließlich ließ sie es genug sein und hielt bei Boerne an. Er winkte lächelnd ab. „Reiten Sie ihn trocken, wenn Sie wollen. Es sieht zwar etwas seltsam aus, Sie auf dem großen Pferd, aber Sie scheinen sich ja gut mit ihm zu verstehen.“ 

Silke genoss die Runden, die sie in gemächlichem Schritt und mit langem Zügel um die Bahn drehte. Zwei Männer, ebenfalls in Reitermontur, gesellten sich zu Boerne und er unterhielt sich mit Ihnen. Sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern hielt in der Nähe und zog die Füße aus den Steigbügeln. Der Wallach war nun trocken und es war Zeit ihn wieder in die Box oder auf eine Koppel zu bringen. 

„Warten Sie, Alberich“, Boerne verabschiedete sich von den Männern und kam mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu, blieb dann neben dem Pferd stehen. Sie schaute auf ihn herab und er lächelte sie an, streckte ihr dann die Arme entgegen. „Ich helfe Ihnen herunter. Dieser Tausendsassa hier ist größer, als es Ihnen vorkommt.“

Gehorsam schwang sie ein Bein über den Hals des Wallachs, der die Nase hungrig nach unten gestreckt hatte und an einigen Grashalmen zupfte. Dann stützte sie sich an Boernes Schultern ab und ließ sich aus dem Sattel gleiten. Boerne hielt sie an der Taille und stützte sie noch einen Moment, als sie mit vor Anstrengung zitternden Beinen auf dem Boden stand.  
„Uff, ich habe gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, wie anstrengend reiten sein kann“, murmelte sie und war froh über Boernes Weitsicht. Aber nicht nur vom Reiten waren ihre Knie weich… Boerne hatte sie mit Leichtigkeit vom Pferd gehoben und einen Moment lang hatte es sich angefühlt, als würde er sie an sich drücken. Sie atmete tief durch, um das nervöse Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch zu beruhigen. 

Boerne schien von ihrer Verwirrung nichts zu bemerken. „Sie sind die Hindernisse recht forsch angegangen. Das hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut.“ Er nickte ihr anerkennend zu. „Geht es wieder?“

„Ja, danke. Und was das Springen angeht… ich hatte lange genug ein eigenes Pferd.“

„Tatsächlich? Wohl eher ein Pony.“ Boerne führte seinen Wallach am Zügel, während er gemächlich neben ihr her zum Ausgang schlenderte.

„Nein, eine Araberstute, allerdings war sie wirklich etwas klein. Dafür aber schnell und sie war ganz wild aufs Springen.“

Boerne betrachtete sie mit neuem Respekt. „Es gibt hier auch die Möglichkeit Pferde für einen Ausritt zu mieten. Wenn Sie möchten, frage ich nach, ob gerade welche frei sind.“

Sie strahlte ihn an, was ihm ganz offensichtlich Antwort genug war. 

~~

Silke fühlte sich, als wäre ein Traum wahr geworden. Sie war schon immer gerne mit Pferden im Gelände unterwegs gewesen und hatte es genossen mit ihrer Stute querfeldein zu reiten.  
Nun ritt sie neben Boerne her, der seinen doch schon erschöpften Wallach gegen einen nicht ganz so großen Rappen getauscht hatte. Für sie hatte er eine mittelgroße, lebhafte Fuchsstute organisiert. Das Tier war erfahren genug, um nicht außerhalb der Reitbahn nervös zu sein, aber doch eine Herausforderung für sie, mit der sie aber leicht fertig wurde. 

Zudem hatten sich die Wolken verzogen und machten nun einem tiefblauen Herbsthimmel Platz. Mit der Sonne war auch ein wenig Wärme zurückgekehrt und sie folgten eher ziellos einigen der ruhigen, landwirtschaftlichen Wege, die sich zwischen den Feldern und an Waldrändern entlang dahinzogen. 

Silke genoss das friedliche Schweigen zwischen ihnen, dass nur unterbrochen wurde, wenn sie sich an Kreuzungen oder Abzweigungen über die einzuschlagende Richtung verständigten und sie konnte auch die sie noch immer bedrückende Erinnerung an ihre verswüstete Wohnung ganz bewusst zurückdrängen. 

Silke wusste um Boernes nicht immer zuverlässig funktionierenden Orientierungssinn und so war es für Silke nicht verwunderlich, dass er irgendwann sein Pferd zum Stehen brachte und sich in den Bügeln aufstellte um sich eine etwas größere Übersicht zu verschaffen. 

„Und? Wo sind wir, Chef?“, feixte Silke, die sich ausgezeichnet orientieren konnte und sich sicher war, den Weg zurück auch ohne ihn zu finden. 

Boerne bedachte sie mit einem strafenden Blick. „Lästern Sie ruhig. Von Ihrem Standpunkt aus, so nahe am Boden, können Sie ja unsere Spuren viel besser zurückverfolgen als ich von hier oben.“

Silke grinste breit. „Da ist was dran. Aber wonach schauen Sie denn nun wirklich?“

Boerne ließ sich wieder in den Sattel sinken und nahm die Zügel auf. „Da vorne ist der Bauernhof, auf dem die Leiche des Jungen gefunden wurde. Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass er in der Nähe des Stalles liegt. Ich würde mir die Fundstelle gerne nochmal ansehen… kommen Sie mit?“

Silke hatte ihre Stute an ihm vorbeigelenkt und sah nun auch den Hof in einiger Entfernung vor einem kleinen Wald. Zwischen ihnen und den Gebäuden lagen lediglich bereits abgeerntete, aber noch nicht umgeackerte Felder und einige Wiesen. Sie drückte dem Pferd die Fersen an den Bauch und gab ihm die Zügel frei.  
„Wer zuerst da ist!“, rief sie und preschte im gestreckten Galopp davon. 

Boerne, der damit offenbar nicht gerechnet hatte, hatte zunächst Mühe sie einzuholen, doch dank seines deutlich langbeinigeren Pferdes gelang es ihm schließlich doch.  
Sie lieferten sich ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen, dass den Pferden ebenso viel Spaß zu machen schien wie den Reitern und erreichten den Hof gleichzeitig. 

~ . ~


	8. Tag 3 - 2. Teil - Es soll wieder still sein!

Tag 3 – 2.Teil 

Boerne stieg ab, aber Silke betrachtete erst mal das verlassene Gelände.  
Das Wohnhaus und der Stall waren, ebenso wie die anderen Nebengebäude, schon vor Jahren abgebrannt und dann dem Verfall überlassen worden. Die Mauern waren allesamt in sich zusammengebrochen und bildeten wirre Schutthaufen.  
Die Spurensicherung hatte das bereits alles abgesucht. Nur der eigentliche Fundort in den kläglichen Resten einer Scheune, von der lediglich noch zwei Wände und ein Teil des Daches halbwegs intakt waren, war durch ein Absperrband der Polizei notdürftig gesichert worden. Keiner hatte offenbar einen Sinn darin gesehen, die Ruinen des Gehöfts vor ungebetenen Besuchern abzuriegeln. 

Der Innenhof war von Unkraut, Brennnesseln und jungen Bäumen überwuchert aber es war klar, dass in dem Durcheinander schon lange niemand mehr gewesen war. Dafür war der Bereich vor der Scheune, dort, wo ein großes rechteckiges Loch in der Wand die Stelle markierte, an der wohl einst ein hölzernes Tor gewesen war, deutlich zertrampelt. Jede Menge Reifenspuren, die wie er wusste von den Einsatzfahrzeugen von Polizei, Spurensicherung und dem Leichenwagen stammten, machten deutlich, dass hier vor kurzem etwas geschehen war. Seither schien aber niemand hier gewesen zu sein. 

Boerne schaute zu Silke auf, die nach wie vor im Sattel saß. „Es müsste auch in der Scheune hell genug sein, um etwas erkennen zu können, auch wenn wir keine Taschenlampen dabei haben. Kommen Sie mit?“ 

„Halten Sie das für klug? Was, wenn der Mörder des Jungen hier in der Nähe ist?“

„Warum sollte er? Er hat den Leichnam hier einfach abgelegt und ist wieder verschwunden. Wenn er öfters hier wäre, hätte er doch Spuren hinterlassen, was nicht der Fall war. Es ist also auch nicht davon auszugehen, dass er nochmal herkommt.“

Silke seufzte ergeben und schwang sich ebenfalls aus dem Sattel. Boerne führte die Pferde zu einem Obstbaum abseits der Ruinen und band sie dort fest. 

Gemeinsam mit Silke näherte er sich dann trotz allem vorsichtig dem sich im hellen Sonnenlicht dunkel präsentierenden Scheuneneingang. 

~~

Boerne bedeutete Silke hinter ihm zu bleiben und brach sich im Vorübergehen einen dicken Knüppel von einem morschen Baum ab.  
An der Scheune angekommen beobachtete sie am Eingang zurückbleibend, wie er in die Scheune huschte. Er war definitiv zu oft mit Thiel unterwegs gewesen, stellte sie fest. Im diffusen Halbdunkeln der Scheune konnte sie, im Sonnenlicht stehend, nicht viel sehen, erspähte aber Boerne, der sich oberflächlich in der Scheune umsah. Schließlich winkte er ihr zu. 

„Kommen Sie, Alberich. Hier ist niemand, aber es kann nicht schaden, sich nochmal umzusehen.“ 

Nun doch neugierig geworden folgte Silke vorsichtig der Aufforderung. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich schnell an das Dämmerlicht und so schaute sie sich ebenfalls genauer um. Sie war in der Rechtsmedizin geblieben, als Boerne vorgestern zum Fundort der Leiche gerufen worden war und so betrat sie die Ruine heute zum ersten Mal. 

Der Boden schien aus großen Steinquadern zu bestehen, war aber so mit Laub, Schmutz und Schutt vom ausgebrannten und eingestürzten Dachgebälk übersäht, dass man ihn kaum erkennen konnte. Überall lagen Haufen verkohlter Balkenstücke in wirrem Durcheinander mit Mauerbruchstücken. Sie fragte sich, wie da die Spurensicherung überhaupt etwas Verwertbares hatte finden können und wunderte sich nun nicht mehr über die wenigen Proben, die sie zur Untersuchung erhalten hatte. 

„Wo hat der Junge denn gelegen?“, erkundigte sie sich und Boerne zeigte auf einen Bereich nahe dem Eingang. 

„Dort drüben. Aber er ist eindeutig nach dem Tod dort abgelegt worden und man konnte auch keine Fußabdrücke sicherstellen. Weiter hier hinten wäre es einfacher gewesen, aber dort…“ Boerne schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich hoffe nur, die Kommissare können bald seine Identität feststellen.“

Während er redete hatte sich Boerne weiter umgesehen und blieb plötzlich stehen.  
„Sehen Sie mal da… dahinten, unter dem Schutt. Da liegt doch etwas Weißes… ein Stück Stoff oder ein Taschentuch.“  
Aufgeregt eilte er zu einem Haufen Balken, die sich in einer Ecke der Scheune auftürmten. 

Und richtig, als sie ihm folgte entdeckte auch Silke das helle Etwas. Wie es schien, war es vom Wind hineingeweht worden.  
„Wenn das vorgestern schon dagewesen wäre, dann hätte die Spurensicherung das doch sehen müssen“, gab sie zu bedenken. „Das stammt sicher von Schaulustigen oder von Spaziergängern, die hier vorbeigekommen sind.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“ Boerne ging zurück zu der Stelle, an der seinen Angaben zu Folge der Tote gelegen hatte und schaute zu ihr hinüber. 

Sie sah, dass er den Kopf schüttelte und mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen wieder zu ihr zurückkam.  
„Von draußen kann das der Wind gar nicht her geweht haben, da wäre es schon näher am Eingang irgendwo hängengeblieben. Das hat jemand verloren, der in der Scheune war. Mörder kommen doch immer wieder an den Tatort zurück, oder nicht? Schauen wir mal, ob wir es herausholen können.“

„Wenn das wirklich vom Mörder des Jungen stammt, würden wir es nur verunreinigen“, versuchte Silke ihn zurückzuhalten. Der Haufen aus Balken und Schutt sah ihr nicht gerade vertrauenserweckend aus und wenn der zusammenkrachte, wenn Boerne mittendrinsteckte… Sie wollte lieber nicht genauer darüber nachdenken. 

„Papperlapapp“, winkte er ab. „Unsere DNA ist doch als Vergleichsprobe hinterlegt, so dass die sich leicht herausfiltern lässt. Die Spurensicherung wird deswegen auch nicht gleich anrücken, die haben hier ja schon alles abgesucht. Bis wir also jemand gefunden haben, der das Tuch da rausholt… das dauert doch Stunden. Wenn es in der Zwischenzeit wieder anfängt zu regnen, sind die Spuren dahin.“

Er kniete sich auf den Boden und manövrierte den Arm in das ineinander verkeilte Balkenwirrwarr hinein. Aber auch, als er seine Schulter zwischen einen Balken und ein scharfkantiges Mauerbruchstück zwängte, waren seine Fingerspitzen noch immer viel zu weit von dem Taschentuch entfernt. Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben zog er den Arm zurück und rieb sich die Schulter. „So wird das nichts. Ich bin zu groß um da hinein zu kommen und mein Arm ist gleichzeitig zu kurz, um von außen danach greifen zu können. Können Sie es nicht mal versuchen?“

„Ich?“ Silke lachte trocken auf. „Wenn Sie da schon nicht rankommen, wie soll ich dann…?“

„Dass Sie da nicht rankommen, sehe ich selbst. Aber Sie könnten versuchen von da drüben hineinzukriechen. Da scheint eine Lücke zu sein, die für Sie gerade groß genug sein dürfte.“

Silke schaute fassungslos zwischen ihrem Chef, der mal wieder jede Vorsicht außen vor ließ, und dem Schutthaufen hin und her. Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Vergessen Sie’s. Das ist ja lebensgefährlich. Haben Sie denn nicht ihr Handy dabei? Dann können Sie das trotzdem der Spusi melden und wir reiten einfach wieder zurück“, schlug sie vor in der Hoffnung, ihn mit Vernunft erreichen zu können.  
Sie wusste aber auch, dass er, wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, nur schwer davon abzubringen war, egal wie halsbrecherisch, verboten oder absurd sein Vorhaben war. Thiel konnte ein Lied davon singen. 

„Ach kommen Sie schon, Alberich. Wer reiten kann wie eine Amazone, wird doch vor so ein paar Zahnstochern keine Angst haben!“ Er lächelte sie auffordernd und gleichzeitig bittend an. 

Sie kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut und hatte sie nicht erst gestern darüber gelächelt, als er Kommissar Thiel damit weichgekocht hatte? Um sich selbst davor zu schützen seinem Charme zu erliegen, verschränkte sie die Arme und trat einige Schritte zurück. „Nein. Ich kriech da nicht rein. Was ist nun mit Ihrem Handy?“

„Das habe ich im Wagen vergessen“, gab er nun doch deutlich zerknirscht zu und sie hatte das fast schon vermutet. 

„Ich mach‘ das trotzdem nicht. Dann müssen wir eben zurückreiten und Sie alarmieren vom Stall aus die Spurensicherung“, blieb sie standhaft. 

„Sie sind ganz schön dickköpfig für eine so kleine Person“, murrte er, aber ihr entging das amüsierte Schmunzeln in seinen Mundwinkeln nicht. 

Nachdenklich schaute sie sich die Balken an. Eigentlich sahen sie ja trotz allem ganz stabil aus.  
Ihre Überlegungen wurden von einem triumphierenden „Das habe ich gesehen! Also… kommen Sie schon, ich helfe Ihnen auch!“ unterbrochen und sie ließ sich ergebend die Arme sinken. 

„Sie sind unmöglich, wissen Sie das, Chef?“, lachte sie, ließ sich aber gehorsam auf die Knie nieder und kroch vorsichtig in die Lücke zwischen den Balken. Der Boden war schmutzig und kalt und vom Regen am Tag des Leichenfundes feucht. Wenn das Tuch dort schon länger lag, dann wäre es sicher auch schon längst nass geworden. Da es jedoch trocken aussah, konnte es also nur höchstens seit gestern hier liegen und sie schmunzelte unwillkürlich darüber, dass Boernes Intuition mal wieder Recht behalten hatte.  
Etwas knirschte, aber sie achtete nicht weiter darauf, weil sie im gleichen Moment den weißen Stoff zu fassen bekam. Es war tatsächlich ein Taschentuch und wenn sie sich im Dämmerlicht nicht sehr täuschte, sahen ihr die dunklen Flecken darauf verdächtig nach nicht mehr frischen Blutspuren aus.  
Sie faltete das Tuch so, dass die Spuren innen lagen und schloss die Faust darum. Um die Verunreinigung durch ihre eigene DNA würden sie sich im Labor kümmern müssen und das würde ein hartes Stück Arbeit werden. Sie war nur froh, dass ihre und Boernes DNA bereits vorlagen.  
Behutsam, um nirgends an die instabil ineinander verkeilten Balken zu stoßen, machte sie sich rückwärts kriechend daran, wieder aus der Lücke herauszukommen. Boerne trat näher um ihr zu helfen, da knirschte es wieder. Lauter diesmal und nicht über, sondern unter ihr. 

Sie schrie erschrocken auf und packte instinktiv Boernes Arm, den er ihr bereits entgegen gestreckt hatte. 

~~

_Ich krieche tiefer in die dunkle Ecke der Scheune._  
 _Beobachte_  
 _Lausche_

_Was machen die beiden hier? Haben sie ihn gefunden?_  
 _Ich wollte ihn doch begraben, wollte, dass er endlich Ruhe fand._  
 _Wo war er?_  
 _Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?_

_Leise stehe ich auf, schleiche mich näher._   
_Der Mann spricht mit der Frau. Er scherzt mit ihr. Hier?_   
_Das darf er nicht._

_Wut erfüllt mich. Wut auf diese Frau._  
 _Eine kleine Frau._  
 _Sie darf nicht hier sein. Gerade sie nicht!_

_Ich spüre das Messer in meiner Hosentasche, lasse es aufschnappen._

_Nur noch ein paar Schritte._

_Sie holen etwas zwischen dem Schutt hervor._  
 _Ich weiß, was es ist, erkenne das Taschentuch wieder._

_Er hatte immer eines bei sich und ich habe ihm damit das Gesicht sauber gewischt._

_Ich will nicht, dass sie hier sind!_  
 _Es soll wieder still sein!_

~ . ~


	9. Tag 3 - 3. Teil - Plötzlich ist es still

Tag 3 – 3. Teil 

Mit einem kräftigen Ruck riss Boerne Alberich unter den letzten Balken heraus, als diese sich knirschend bewegten und in sich zusammenstürzten und ließ sich zusammen mit ihr nach hinten fallen. Er ächzte, als er auf dem harten Boden aufprallte und sie zusätzlich noch auf ihm landete. 

Der einstürzende Schutthaufen hatte jede Menge Staub und Schmutz aufgewirbelt und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie wieder etwas sehen konnten. Boerne rappelte sich auf und zog auch Alberich wieder auf die Beine, während er ihr den Dreck von Schultern und Rücken klopfte. 

Sie drehte sich um und deutete mit einem erstickten „Chef!“ auf die Stelle, an der eben noch das Taschentuch gelegen hatte.   
Boerne schaute ebenfalls in die gleiche Richtung und starrte dann entsetzt auf das Loch, das sich direkt vor ihnen aufgetan hatte. 

Alberich schluckte merklich und er spürte, wie sie zu zittern begann. Beruhigend legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. „Wer rechnet denn damit, dass sich unter einer Scheune ein Kellerraum befindet!“, regte er sich auf und wollte schon weitermachen, als ein Knirschen aus einer ganz anderen Ecke des Raumes ihn aufschauen ließ. Brach jetzt etwa der ganze Boden ein?

_Schutt knirscht unter meinen Turnschuhen._

_Der Mann dreht sich um._   
_Es ist der Mann, der im Auto saß._

_Er ist wieder bei ihr. Warum?_   
_Sie ist doch allein. In ihrer Wohnung… sie lebt allein!_

_Er darf nicht bei ihr sein. Er muss weg!_

_Ich hole aus, steche zu, spüre den Widerstand, als Metall auf Fleisch trifft._

Ein Schatten sprang auf ihn zu und behindert durch Alberich, die dicht vor ihm stand, konnte er den Hieb des jungen Mannes nur unzureichend ablenken. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Arm. 

_Der Mann keucht auf, zuckt zurück._

_Sie flammt wieder auf._   
_Die Lust am Schlagen._   
_Ich will es nicht, wehre mich dagegen. Bin zu schwach. Ich muss schlagen, muss treten._

Instinktiv schob er die kleine Frau zur Seite und riss die Arme hoch, um einem weiteren Schlag abwehren zu können. Die Gläser seiner Brille waren voller Staub und das in diesem Moment in einem unglücklichen Winkel darauf fallende Licht der schon im Sinken begriffenen Nachmittagssonne machte ihn fast blind. Er erkannte nur schemenhaft die Gestalt vor sich. 

_Der Mann kämpft, ringt mit mir. Er ist stark und schnell._   
_Wir keuchen._   
_Der Boden ist uneben, Schutt liegt im Weg, Staub wirbelt auf._

_Die Frau geht dazwischen, schlägt mich mit einem Balkenstück._   
_Ich wehre sie mit dem Messer ab, stoße sie zurück._   
_Um sie werde ich mich später kümmern._

Wieder griff ihn der junge Mann an und dieses Mal bekam er ihn zu fassen. Seine Hand schloss sich um das Messer, dass der andere in der Hand hielt und mit dem er wild um sich stach. Er schnitt sich in die Handfläche, ignorierte aber das Brennen und versuchte den viel größeren und ihm kräftemäßig überlegenen Gegner zu Fall zu bringen. Sie wirbelten durch den Kampf noch mehr Staub auf und er sah seine Umgebung nicht mehr deutlich vor sich. Ein weiterer Schlag wischte ihm die Brille vom Kopf, die mit einem hässlichen Klirren zu Boden fiel. 

_Erst muss dieser Mann weg._   
_Die Brille fällt herunter, zerbricht. Gut so. Ich trete sie weg._   
_Etwas fällt aus meiner Tasche._   
_Egal._

_Es ist nicht wichtig._

_Er muss weg!_

Boerne bekam langsam aber sicher die Oberhand und das regelmäßige Springtraining der letzten Wochen machte sich jetzt durch eine größere Ausdauer bemerkbar. Daran fehlte es dem anderen jedoch. Er schaffte es, den jüngeren Mann zu entwaffnen und festzuhalten und für einen Augenblick sah er ihm ins Gesicht. 

_Ich verliere mein Messer. Es fällt auch zu Boden._   
_Ich will danach suchen. Der Mann packt mich, sieht mir ins Gesicht._

_Warum sieht er mich so entsetzt an?_

Vor Schreck hätte er ihn beinahe losgelassen, als er sich plötzlich einem Jungen gegenübersah, der der hier gefundenen Leiche zum verwechseln glich. Der andere nutzte diesen Vorteil sofort. Er riss sich los und stieß Boerne mit einem wütenden Schrei von sich. Dieser versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu wahren, blieb aber mit dem Fuß an einigen Mauerbruchstücken auf dem Boden hängen und stolperte. 

_Der Mann stolpert und ich trete zu. Lasse der Wut freien Lauf._

_Er fällt._

Er hätte es beinahe geschafft, sich abzufangen, da versetzte ihm der andere einen Fußtritt gegen den Brustkorb, der Boerne die Luft aus den Lungen presste und einen scharfen Schmerz durch seinen Körper jagte. Er schrie auf und krümmte sich zusammen, taumelte dabei rückwärts, versuchte Abstand zwischen sich und den Angreifer zu bringen. Plötzlich trat er ins Leere und warf, um sein Gleichgewicht ringend, die Arme nach oben. Er spürte gerade noch, wie Alberich ihn festzuhalten versuchte, als er nach hinten kippte und sie mit sich riss. 

_Er fällt in das Loch._   
_Sie fällt mit ihm, er reißt sie mit hinunter._

_Einen Moment lang ist es still. Mein Atem keucht laut in der Stille._   
_Es wird dunkel, die Sonne geht bald unter, nimmt das letzte Licht mit sich._

_Langsam gehe ich näher an das Loch. Beuge mich vor._

_Der Staub legt sich und ich schaue hinunter._

_Sie liegen da._   
_Still._

_Reglos._

_Tot?_

_Ich laufe hinaus._

_Weg hier._   
_Fort von hier!_

_Draußen ist es noch ein bisschen hell._   
_Hell genug, um die beiden Pferde zu sehen._

_Ich kann nicht reiten. Es würde keinen Sinn machen, auf eines zu klettern._   
_Aber jemand wird die Pferde sehen._

_Andere werden kommen._   
_Sie dürfen den Mann und die Frau nicht finden!_

_Ich binde die Pferde los, will sie davonjagen._

_Sie wiehern und werfen die Köpfe hoch. Tänzeln._   
_Ich weiche vor ihnen zurück. Sie sind so groß._

_Ich schreie sie an, springe vor ihnen hoch und rudere wild mit den Armen._   
_Endlich werfen sie sich herum, jagen mit donnernden Hufen davon._

_Plötzlich ist es still._   
_Genau so wie vorgestern._

_Totenstill._

~ . ~


	10. Tag 3 - 4. Teil - Verletzt

Tag 3 – 4. Teil

„Alberich? Hören Sie mich? Alberich? Silke!“  
Sie spürte, wie eine kalte Hand ihr immer wieder mehr oder weniger sanft auf die Wange schlug und eine drängende Stimme drang erst dumpf, dann klarer zu ihr durch. Sie holte zitternd Luft und musste Husten, als Staub und kleine Krümel, die nach Stroh, Schutt und altem Holz schmeckten, in ihren Hals gerieten.   
Sie wurde vorsichtig ein klein wenig aufgerichtet und jemand klopfte ihr auf den Rücken, bis sie wieder besser Luft bekam. 

„Ich würde Ihnen ja gerne einen Schluck Wasser anbieten, aber das wird schwierig werden“, hörte sie Boernes angespannte Stimme dicht neben sich. 

„Chef?“, fragte sie krächzend. „Wo sind wir?“ 

„Wir sind in dieses vermaledeite Loch gestürzt“, erklärte Boerne mit einer Stimme, die ebenso rau war wie ihre. „Sagen Sie mir Ihren Namen“, forderte er dann. 

Das war einfach. „Alberich.“ 

„Nein, Ihren richtigen Namen.“ 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, verwundert über seine seltsame Frage, doch bereute es sofort, als ein scharfer Schmerz hinter ihrer Stirn explodierte.   
„Oh“, stöhnte sie. 

„Ihren Namen“, drängte Boerne. 

„Silke Haller, aber warum denn?“, gab sie schließlich zurück. 

„Sie waren einen Moment bewusstlos und da es hier zu dunkel ist und ich zu wenig Platz habe, um Sie genauer zu untersuchen, weiß ich nicht, ob Sie verletzt sind“, erklärte er seltsam atemlos.

„Sie klingen, als hätte Sie mindestens eine gebrochene Rippe“, stellte sie fest.  
Schmerzen in ihrem rechten Bein und die Kälte setzten ihr zu, aber sie wollte hier raus. Sie stützte sich auf seiner Schulter ab und richtete den Oberkörper auf, zumindest versuchte sie das. Doch ein, wie es sich anfühlte, Gewirr aus staubigen Holzbalken und Schutt schränkte ihre Bewegungsfreiheit ein.   
„Was ist los, Professor?“ 

„Sch… bleiben Sie ruhig, Alberich“, beschwichtigte er sie. Zusätzlich drückte er ihren Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter zurück. „Bleiben Sie liegen. Sie haben vermutlich eine Gehirnerschütterung und ich glaube, Sie bluten am Bein. Erinnern Sie sich, was passiert ist?“

Sie nickte. „Hat dieser Irre Sie verletzt?

„Eine Schnittwunde am Arm und Abwehrschnitte an der Handfläche, aber nichts davon tief“, beantwortete er ihre Frage, ohne näher darauf einzugehen. „Sind Sie verletzt?“

„Am Bein, aber das ist nur eine tiefe Schramme.“ Den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Oberschenkel konnte sie leicht ignorieren und war sich deshalb sicher, dass es keine tiefe Wunde war.   
„Was ist mir Ihren gebrochenen Rippen?“, hakte sie ruhiger nach, als sie sich fühlte. Das musste der Schock sein, vermutete sie. 

Sie ahnte seine wegwerfende Geste mehr, als dass sie sie sah. „Das ist nichts. Aber lassen Sie mich mal nach Ihrem Bein sehen. Ich glaube, Sie bluten ziemlich stark.“

Bevor sie ihn abwehren konnte, hatte er sich in dem engen Raum, den die Balken um sie herum ihnen ließen, nach unten geschoben und tastete ihre Verletzung ab. Sie spürte jetzt auch die langsam abkühlende Feuchtigkeit, die ihre Hose durchtränkte. 

Obwohl er vorsichtig war, musste sie die Zähne zusammenbeißen, als er den Stoff der Hose weiter aufriss, um an die Wunde heranzukommen.   
„Da ist ein kleiner Schnitt, aber daneben muss Sie ein Mauerbruchstück erwischt haben. Diese Wunde ist ziemlich tief und blutet mir zu sehr.“

Sie spürte, wie er sich ein wenig aufrichtete und das Rascheln von Kleidung und sein eindeutig aus Schmerz angehaltener Atem sagten ihr, dass er sich das T-Shirt auszog. Sie hörte Stoff reißen und kurz darauf schlang er einen breiten Streifen um die Wunde. 

„Ich lasse es noch ein wenig bluten, damit die Keime herausgewaschen werden. Weiß der Himmel, was hier alles an Erregern herumschwirrt.“

Es war sinnlos etwas zu erwidern und so schwieg sie. Boerne rutschte wieder in seine alte Position. Er legte seinen rechten Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie so auf sich, dass sie nicht mehr auf dem kalten Boden lag. Dann legte er die Weste noch zusätzlich über ihren Rücken. „Sie zittern. Es ist ziemlich kalt hier unten und ich weiß nicht wie lange es dauern wird, bis Thiel oder jemand vom Reitstall uns vermisst und nach uns sucht“, erklärte er leise. 

Seine Stimme klang jetzt fester, doch da war auch Erschöpfung und… war das Resignation? Wie schwer war er wirklich verletzt? 

Ohne auf seinen Protest zu achten und soweit sie mit der Hand kam, begann sie Kopf, Oberkörper, Hüfte und Beine abzutasten. Ihr eigenes verletztes Bein protestierte mit heftigen Schmerzen, aber seltsamerweise konnte sie sie ignorieren. Für den Moment zumindest. 

Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass wirklich wohl nur eine oder zwei gebrochene Rippen Boernes größtes Problem waren. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, zwischen denen feine Schuttbrocken wie Sand knirschten, ließ sie sich wieder in die halbwegs bequeme Position zurücksinken und schmiegte den Kopf in seine Halsbeuge. Sie hörte seinen Herzschlag und das gleichmäßige Geräusch begann sie einzulullen.

Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend, jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft, bis Boerne die Stille wieder unterbrach. „Ist es Ihnen ernst, mit einer neuen Wohnung?“ 

„Hm?“ Silke war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass sie dabei gewesen war einzuschlafen. Hatte Boerne das bemerkt? Und woher wusste er, dass sie sich nach einer Wohnung umgesehen hatte? Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie auch im Labor ab und an mal die einschlägigen Anzeigen studiert hatte. Boerne würde das natürlich nicht entgangen sein.  
Sie nickte leicht. „Inzwischen ja. Eigentlich wollte ich nur in eine andere Gegend, aber nun… ich glaube, es wäre vermutlich das Beste, wenn ich mir was anderes suche. Ich fühle mich in der Wohnung nicht mehr wohl.“ 

„Ich werde mich mal umhören. Da ist dieser Makler, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Der wird ja wohl etwas Passendes in Ihrer Größe haben.“ 

Sie lächelte still und nahm ihm auch seinen Seitenhieb nicht übel. „Danke.“   
In den letzten Tagen hatte sie gelernt, diesen anderen, zugänglicheren Boerne so zu nehmen wie er war und nicht zu hinterfragen. Viel zu schnell verschwand er sonst wieder hinter seiner distanzierteren Haltung.

Er drehte den Kopf ein wenig in ihre Richtung. „Sind die Schmerzen erträglich?“

„Nein. Aber was soll ich machen? Außer ein paar Prellungen tut mir sonst aber nichts weh.“

Boerne schnaubte. „Sie sind unverbesserlich, Alberich.“ Aber er schien ehrlich erleichtert zu sein. „Dann werde ich den Druckverband jetzt fester schließen, damit hoffentlich die Blutung aufhört. Beißen Sie besser die Zähne zusammen.“

Er manövrierte sie so, dass er mit den Händen den behelfsmäßigen Verband an ihrem Bein erreichen konnte. Mit einigen kräftigen Rucken zog er den Druckverband so stramm wie es nur ging. 

Silke, die sich gerade noch gefragt hatte, wie Boerne mit mindestens zwei gebrochenen Rippen so beweglich war und noch so viel Kraft hatte, um sie fast wie eine Puppe zu bewegen, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Boerne verharrte kurz und Silke atmete erleichtert ein, um beim nächsten beherzten Ruck aufzuschreien. Sofort ließ Boerne nach. Er wartete, bis sie knapp nickte, dann wiederholte er die Prozedur.   
Im Versuch den grell aufflackernden Schmerzen zu entkommen, presste sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und wimmerte leise. 

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, doch irgendwann ebbten die Schmerzen auf ein gerade noch erträgliches Niveau ab und sie entspannte sich langsam wieder. Erst da wurde ihr bewusst, dass Boerne sie fest an sich gedrückt hielt und sie immer wieder sanft auf die Stirn küsste. Er murmelte dabei leise beruhigende Worte und, wie sie meinte, auch zärtliche Beschwichtigungen.   
Träumte sie? 

Langsam hob sie den Kopf und sah im trüben und noch immer staubdurchsetzten Dämmerlicht zwei dunkle Augen, die sie besorgt musterten. Erst als er die Hand hob und behutsam über ihre Wange fuhr, merkte sie, dass diese feucht war von Tränen. 

„Wie groß ist die Wunde?“, fragte sie mit zittriger Stimme.

„Glauben Sie mir, Sie wollen das nicht wissen Alberich“, gab er zurück, ohne jedoch mit dem sanften Streicheln auf ihrer Wange aufzuhören. 

„Bitte, Chef. Das ist nicht nur ein Kratzer.“

„Ich habe auch nichts darüber gesagt“, war die knappe Antwort. 

„Dann sollte Thiel wohl bald hier auftauchen“, stellte sie leise fest. 

Plötzlich zog er sie noch ein wenig fester an sich und drückte das Gesicht an ihre Stirn. Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper und er holte zittrig Luft, so als säße ein dicker Kloß in seinem Hals. 

~ . ~


	11. Tag 3 - 5. Teil - Wo ist der Professor?

Tag 3 – 5. Teil

„Wo steckt eigentlich Professor Boerne?“

„Wo soll der sein?“ Thiel rieb sich müde über die Augen und warf Nadeshda einen fragenden Blick zu. „Der hat doch schon vor zwei Wochen rumgetönt, dass er heute und morgen Wochenende hat.“  
Mit einem dankbaren Nicken nahm er den Kaffeebecher von seiner Assistentin entgegen. „Ich denke aber mal, er kümmert sich um Frau Haller. Die Arme war ja ganz schön durcheinander.“

„Mh“, nickte Nadeshda und trank ebenfalls von ihrem Kaffee. „So leicht steckt man einen Einbruch auch nicht weg. In der Polizeischule hat einmal eine Psychologin darüber referiert. Wussten Sie, dass das sogar Depressionen auslösen kann und, wenn es nicht behandelt wird so schlimm werden kann, dass der Betroffene arbeitsunfähig wird? Ganz belastend sei es besonders dann, wenn man gar nicht weiß, warum eingebrochen worden ist. Also, wenn nichts fehlt und man auch keine Feinde hat. Das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden ist dann oft typisch und kann sich bis zum Verfolgungswahn steigern. Misstrauen und Alpträume sind auch ganz normale Folgen.“

„Was Sie nicht sagen“, brummte Thiel mit einem Hauch Ironie. Er wusste das natürlich alles, aber etwas an den Worten seiner Assistentin hatte ihn hellhörig gemacht.   
„Verfolgungswahn? Frau Haller sagte, sie hätte schon seit einigen Wochen das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Aber seit ungefähr dem gleichen Zeitraum zieht eine randalierende Jugendgang durch ihr Viertel und sie hat das darauf bezogen“, erzählte er nachdenklich. „Was halten Sie davon?“

Nadeshda legte die Stirn in Falten und schaute ihn alarmiert an. „Frau Haller ist niemand, der sich leicht einschüchtern oder erschrecken lässt. Wenn sie das sagt, dann ist da sicher was dran, Chef. Und wenn sie es seit Wochen bemerkt, dann kann das mit den aktuellen Einbrüchen nichts zu tun haben… also mit den psychologischen Folgen davon, meine ich.“

Thiel nickte. „Eben. Ich denke, wir sollten der Sache nachgehen. Ich möchte mir das nochmal genauer anhören. Sie muss ja ohnehin noch die Aussage unterschreiben.“  
Er griff nach dem Telefon und wählte Frau Hallers Privatnummer. Als dort aber niemand abhob versuchte er es bei Boerne. Der würde zumindest wissen, wo sie sein könnte, dachte er sich.   
Schließlich wählte er auch noch die Handynummer und rief in der Rechtsmedizin an. Alles ohne Erfolg. 

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stand er auf und holte seine Waffe aus der Schreibtischschublade. Das alarmiert auch Nadeshda, die ihre Tasse zur Seite stellte. „Stimmt was nicht, Chef?“

„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Aber keiner der beiden geht ans Telefon. Das gefällt mir nicht. Boerne ist immer erreichbar, sogar in der Oper.“

„Fahren wir bei seiner Wohnung vorbei?“ 

„Da zuerst. Und wenn er da nicht ist, lassen wir nach seinem Wagen fahnden.“

Thiel wollte eben die Bürotür öffnen, als es draußen klopfte. Er riss sie auf und sah sich einem erschrockenen Polizeibeamten gegenüber.   
„Sie können einen aber erschrecken, Kommissar Thiel“, stöhnte der Mann und streckte ihm nach einer Schrecksekunde einen Computerausdruck entgegen. 

„Da kam eben ein Anruf herein, von einem Reiterhof. Ein Reiter dort gab an, dass er gesehen hat, wie Professor Boerne in Begleitung einer kleinen Frau ausgeritten ist und nun sind wohl die beiden Pferde allein wieder zurückgekommen. Es wurde schon gesucht, aber man hat die beiden nicht gefunden und er wollte das melden. Ich dachte, das würde Sie interessieren.“

Thiel wechselte einen Blick mit Nadeshda und schnappte sich den Ausdruck. „Die Westfälische Reit- und Fahrschule. Is‘ ja klar, dass Boerne keine kleinen Brötchen backt“, murmelte er, als er die Meldung überflog.   
„Ist der Mann noch dort?“, erkundigte er sich dann bei dem Mitarbeiter und dieser nickte knapp. „Ja, ich habe ihn angewiesen, auf Sie zu warten. Ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie der Sache selbst nachgehen wollen, auch wenn das gar nicht Ihr Bereich ist.“

„Gute Idee“, lobte Thiel im vorbeigehen und gab dem Mann einen freundschaftlichen Klapps auf die Schulter. 

~~

Hubert von Lechtenbrink musterte etwas irritiert den stämmigen Mann und die hübsche, zierliche Frau, die mit einer Aura von Dringlichkeit auf ihn zukamen. 

„Hauptkommissar Thiel. Das ist meine Assistentin Frau Krusenstern“, stellte sich der Mann vor und von Lechtenbrink nickte knapp, bevor er seinen Namen nannte.   
„Sie haben also die Vermisstenmeldung aufgegeben?“

„Ja. Ich habe heute Vormittag auf dem Turnierplatz mit Professor Boerne gesprochen, während seine Begleiterin noch sein Pferd trocken ritt. Er hat nichts davon gesagt, dass er noch plante auszureiten, aber ich habe ihn dann kurz darauf mit der Dame in Richtung Norden das Gelände der Reitschule verlassen sehen. Er ritt auf Morgenstern, sie auf Eleganza. Ich kenne die beiden Pferde genau, weil sie zu meinen Berittpferden gehören.“

„Ja, ja… und wie kommen Sie jetzt darauf, dass der Professor und die Dame vermisst werden?“, versuchte Thiel die Erklärungen zu verkürzen. 

„Nun ja… beide Pferde gehen eher selten ins Gelände, sind aber trotzdem für Anfänger geeignet, wobei die Dame ausnehmen gut reiten konnte, wie mir schien. Sie dürfte also keine Probleme mit der Stute gehabt haben und auch der Professor ist ein versierter Reiter. Er reitet ja auch schon seit Kindesbeinen, nicht wahr?“

Thiel warf Nadeshda einen Blick zu, verkniff es sich dieses mal aber, den Redeschwall des älteren Mannes unterbrechen zu wollen. Es wäre ohnehin sinnlos, erkannte er. 

„Und weiter?“, gab er dennoch ein Stichwort, da der andere auf eine Erwiderung zu warten schien. Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, seit wann Boerne ritt und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. 

„Eleganza und Morgenstern sind vor etwa einer guten Stunde… oder ist es schon länger her… lassen Sie mich überlegen.“ Der Mann stellte Thiels Geduld abermals auf die Probe, als er, die Hand ans Kinn gelegt, gründlich darüber nachdachte, wie viel Zeit verstrichen war.   
„Ah…“ rief er nach einem abschließenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr aus, als Thiel langsam wirklich ungeduldig wurde. „Es ist genau zwei Stunden und zehn Minuten her. Ich kann mich so genau daran erinnern, weil... aber das ist für Sie nicht wichtig, glaube ich. Wie auch immer… die Pferde kamen ohne Reiter zurück. Wir dachten uns zunächst nichts dabei, auch wenn es ungewöhnlich ist, dass der Herr Professor in Begleitung hier erscheint und dann auch noch so lange ausreitet. Er ist ja schon am späten Vormittag aufgebrochen, müssen Sie wissen.“

„Am späten Vormittag! Wir haben jetzt fast 19 Uhr!“, rief Thiel überrascht aus. „Das ist dann aber schon ein bisschen lang, nicht?“

„Das dachten wir und dann auch, also Herr Reger und ich und wir haben ein paar Reiter losgeschickt, um die beiden zu suchen. Sie haben auch zuerst die Hufabrücke der Pferde gefunden, aber dann sind sie über einige Schotterwege geritten und da haben sie dann die Spuren verloren und sind zurückgekommen. Nach eingehender Beratung haben wird dann beschlossen, die offiziellen Stellen zu informieren.“

„Die offiziellen Stellen, so so“, murmelte Thiel beinahe unhörbar. „Ist denn der Wagen des Professors hier irgendwo?“

„Ja, der steht auf seinem angestammten Parkplatz dort drüben“, gab von Lechtenbrink beflissen zurück und zeigte auf einen etwas entfernt liegenden Stellplatz, auf dem Thiel nun auch Boernes silberfarbenen Mercedes erkannte. 

„Er bevorzugt es im Schatten zu parken.“ 

Thiel nahm diese Information mit einem „Mh“ zur Kenntnis und gab Nadeshda einen Wink ihm zu folgen. „Ach…“, wandte er sich noch mal zu dem älteren Herren um. „Hat der Professor hier so was wie einen Spind? Oder ist es üblich, Handy und Autoschlüssel beim Reiten mitzunehmen?“

„Natürlich hat er einen Spind in der Sattelkammer. Aber ob er seine Wertsachen dort lässt kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“

„Danke… und halten Sie sich bitte noch zu unserer Verfügung“, verabschiedete sich Thiel, bevor er mit langen Schritten zu dem Mercedes ging.   
Auch wenn nur noch Dämmerlicht herrschte genügte ihm ein Blick durch die Scheibe um zu sehen, dass Boernes Handy im Wagen lag. 

„Schauen wir mal, was in seinem Spind ist. Vielleicht finden wir eine Hinweis, wohin er geritten sein könnte“, schlug Thiel vor und ging, gefolgt von Nadeshda zum Stall hinüber. 

Leider erwies sich diese Idee als wenig ergiebig, wie er kurz darauf feststellte. Ein Mitarbeiter des Stalls hatte den Spind aufgebrochen und es lagen nur der Autoschlüssel und Boernes Geldbörse darin. Thiel nahm beides an sich.

~~

Die Dunkelheit war schon lange hereingebrochen und es ging allmählich auf Mitternacht zu.  
Nadeshda ließ sich frustriert und erschöpft auf den Fahrersitz fallen. „Wo können die denn sein. So viel gibt es hier doch nicht.“ Sie deutete auf das im Mondlicht liegende Feld vor ihnen. „Äcker, Wiesen, ein paar Obstbäume. Hier gibt es nicht mal einen Bauernhof in der Nähe, auf dem sie sein könnten. Die Reiter haben auch alles nochmal abgesucht, auch alle Wege. Sie haben keine Spuren mehr gefunden… kein Wunder bei den ganzen Schotterwegen hier.“

„Bauernhof?“ Thiel, der einen Augenblick lang der Versuchung nachgegeben hatte und mit geschlossenen Augen gedöst hatte, schreckte hoch. „Dieser abgebrannte Bauernhof… der Fundort der Jungenleiche… ist der nicht hier irgendwo? Das sähe Boerne ähnlich, dort nochmal vorbeizuschauen.“

„Sind Sie sich sicher? Der lag irgendwo ziemlich abseits, aber wir sind direkt von Münster aus hingefahren. War das in dieser Gegend? Ich war noch nie hier und habe keine Ahnung, wo genau wir eigentlich sind.“

„In so einem Fall wäre eine GPS-Gerät ganz praktisch“, gab Thiel mürrisch zu und entlockte seiner Assistentin damit ein, wenn auch erschöpftes, Lächeln. Sie war, genau wie er, zuerst wegen der Jungenleiche und dann wegen des Einbruchs mit Todesfolge seit zwei Tagen praktisch rund um die Uhr im Dienst gewesen. 

Das war aber nicht das Schlimmste. Was beiden viel mehr zu schaffen machte war, dass sie immer noch auf der Stelle traten. Der Sohn von Dagmar Rollenbruck hatte ihnen auch nicht sagen können, weshalb eingebrochen worden war. Seine Mutter war eine ganz unauffällige Frau mittleren Alters gewesen, die nach der Scheidung von ihrem Mann nun allein in Münster lebte. 

Auch die anderen Frauen waren alleinstehend, wie auch Silke Haller und alle waren klein. Sonst hatten sie nichts gefunden, woran sie sich hätten festbeißen können und natürlich hatte keiner der Nachbarn etwas gesehen, das ihnen weiterhalf.

Dass nun auch Boerne und seine Assistentin spurlos verschwunden waren, zerrte an ihren Nerven, denn noch immer war der Einbrecher auf freiem Fuß und was, wenn er doch eigentlich hinter Frau Haller her gewesen war? 

Nadeshda zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche. „Haben Sie die Adresse von diesem Bauernhof im Kopf?“

Thiel nannte sie ihr und schaute dann zu, wie sie einige Zeit auf dem Touchscreen herumtippte. Schließlich wandte sie sich mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln und neuer Energie zu ihm um. „Der Hof ist da vorne, hinter dem Wäldchen.“

Sie startete den Wagen und Thiel sah, dass die Anzeige im Cockpit auf 0.01 Uhr sprang.

~ . ~


	12. Tag 4 1. Teil - Gefunden

Gefunden

Tag 4 – 1. Teil

„Da! Da vorne… das ist der Hof!“  
Thiel beugte sich angestrengt vor, um im Scheinwerferlicht besser sehen zu können. Und wirklich, als Nadeshda auf den von Unkraut und jungen Bäumen fast überwucherten Hof des vor Jahren abgebrannten Bauernhofes fuhr, erkannte er die Ruine wieder.  
Im Mondlicht wirkte sie seltsam unnahbar und sah ein wenig gespenstisch aus. Aber er wäre ein schlechter Kommissar, wenn ihn das beeindruckt hätte. 

„Ich hoffe nur, wir finden hier eine Spur. Ich wüsste sonst nicht, wo ich noch suchen soll“, brummte Thiel, nahm die Taschenlampe aus dem Handschuhfach und stieg aus. 

Sie gingen auf die Ruinen zu. „Das Haus können wir ignorieren, da drin ist keiner mehr. Das ist schon vor Jahren zusammengebrochen und Scherer von der Spurensicherung meinte, da würde auch kein Mensch mit gesundem Verstand reingehen“, meinte Nadeshda. 

„Was Boerne dann wohl ausschließt. Aber Frau Haller ist ja dabei, die hat ihn hoffentlich davon abgehalten, da drin rumzustöbern“, konnte sich Thiel nicht verkneifen und spürte, dass Nadeshdas kurzes, ironisches Auflachen auch einen Teil seiner Anspannung von ihm nahm. Er mochte den Professor und er wusste, dass das auch für seine Assistentin galt. Aber manchmal wer er eben schwer zu ertragen und war es da erstaunlich, dass man auf seine Kosten Witze machte? 

Der Kommissar zog seine Waffe und schlich geduckt an einigen hohen Brennnesseln vorbei.  
Es gab keine Hinweise darauf, dass außer ihnen noch jemand hier war, aber man konnte nie wissen. Schließlich hatten sie erst vorgestern… vor drei Tagen, verbesserte er sich, als er sich an die Uhr im Auto erinnerte… hier eine Leiche gefunden.

Nadeshda, die ebenfalls eine Taschenlampe in der Hand hielt, leuchtete die Umgebung ab.  
„Sieht das da drüben nicht wie eine frische Bruchstelle aus“, fragte sie und richtete den Lichtstrahl auf einen alten Baum, der neben der Scheune wuchs. Ein Ast war sichtbar erst vor kurzem abgebrochen, wie die helle Stelle am Stumpf verriet. Als sie den Boden darunter ausleuchtete fehlte davon jedoch jede Spur, sie sahen aber etliche Fußabdrücke im niedergedrückten Gras.  
„Aber hallo!“, murmelte Thiel und schaute sie sich genauer an. „Die waren noch nicht da, da bin ich mir sicher.“ 

Er wechselte einen Blick mit Nadeshda und schüttelte den Kopf. „Boerne muss hier gewesen sein… oder sonst jemand. Sehen wir mal in der Scheune nach.“

Sie liefen mit ausgeschalteten Taschenlampen vorsichtig näher an den Eingang der Scheune heran, froh darüber, dass der Mond hinter dem Gemäuer stand und sie deshalb im Schatten Deckung fanden.  
Am Eingang angekommen lugte Thiel vorsichtig um die Ecke. „Da drin ist es stockfinster. Wenn da einer ist, ist er im Vorteil“, murmelte Thiel. „Schnell vom Eingang weg, Taschenlampen erst später“, wies er Nadeshda an und huschte dann in die Scheune hinein. Er hörte sie hinter sich, als er darauf wartete, dass sich seine Augen an die Finsternis gewöhnten. Sobald er grobe Konturen erkennen konnte, kauerte er sich hinter einige Balken und rief leise: „Boerne? Sind Sie hier?“ 

Er lauschte, doch kein Laut war zu hören. „Professor Boerne? Frau Haller? Sind Sie hier irgendwo?“, wiederholte er und warf seiner neben ihm hockenden Assistentin einen Blick zu. 

„Hier ist niemand“, wisperte sie. 

Thiel schaltete die Taschenlampe ein und leuchtete in einem weiten Schwenk durch die Scheune.  
Der Lichtstrahl fiel auf etliche Fußabdrücke und brach sich an etwas Glänzendem weiter hinten in der Scheune. Thiel pfiff leise durch die Zähne. „Selbst wenn die Spuren nicht von Boerne stammen… hier war jemand.“  
Er stand auf und ging näher, während er aufmerksam mit der Taschenlampe seine Umgebung ausleuchtete. 

Nadeshda war dicht neben ihm. „Da drüben… der Schutthaufen sieht seltsam aus. Weniger Spinnweben als sonst überall und der Staub… da hat sich erst vor kurzem was bewegt… und… da sind noch mehr Fußspuren!“  
Sie leuchtete in eine Ecke der Scheune. Das Dachgebälk darüber musste schon vor einiger Zeit eingebrochen sein und hatte sich in einem wirren Haufen auf dem Boden aufgetürmt. Ein Teil des Untergrundes fehlte jedoch… wo der gewesen war gähnte ein dunkles Loch aus dem ebenfalls Balken herausragten. Zerrissene Spinnweben und eine sich wohl eben erst wieder abgesetzte Staubschicht verrieten ihnen, dass hier etwas geschehen sein musste. Außerdem führten drei Fußspuren hinüber. 

Thiel besah sie sich genauer. „Eindeutig Turnschuhe und Schuhe mit wenig Profil und Absatz … beides Männergröße, würde ich sagen, das andere sieht nach Frauenturnschuhen aus… Sagen Sie mal, könnten das Reitstiefel sein?“

Er bückte sich und zog etwas aus einem Laubhaufen hervor, der vom Wind hereingetragen worden sein musste und schon einige Zeit hier lag, dem Zustand der Verrottung nach zu urteilen. Der Gegenstand jedoch war noch lange nicht so alt.  
Es war Boernes Brille. Ein Glas war gesplittert, das andere fehlte. Die war nicht einfach nur heruntergefallen, bei was auch immer. So wie sie aussah, war jemand darauf getreten, oder sie war mit Schwung in das Laub befördert worden.  
„Verdammte Kacke… Boerne war auf jeden Fall hier!“, fluchte Thiel und versuchte die Scheune noch gründlicher auszuleuchten. Dabei fiel der Lichtschein auf eine abgegriffene Brieftasche, die halb unter ein Balkenstück gerutscht war. Er stülpte sich einen umgedrehten Asservatenbeutel über die Hand und hob sie auf. Die gehörte ganz sicher nicht Boerne oder Frau Haller, da war er sich sicher. Aber wo waren die beiden?

Nadeshda, die sich inzwischen dem Loch genähert hatte, leuchtete nun aus einer ihr sicher erscheinenden Entfernung hinein. „Ich glaube der Boden ist eingebrochen und das vor nicht all zu langer Zeit“, murmelte sie, doch Thiel hörte sie trotzdem. „Aber warum so plötzlich?“  
Ihr Lichtkegel huschte über Schutt, Mauerbrocken, altem Heu und morschem Dachgebälk bis sie plötzlich stockte. „Chef!“

Thiel rannte zu ihr, als er den Schreck in ihrer Stimme hörte und spähte ebenfalls in das Loch.  
Im Lichtkreis ihrer Taschenlampe konnte er ein Bein in einer vormals wohl hellen, jetzt schmutzigen und blutüberströmten Reithose sehen, das ihm seltsam vertraut erschien. 

Das da unten war eindeutig Boerne. Das konnte nur Boerne sein. Er leuchtete ebenfalls in das Loch und der Anblick der beiden reglosen Gestalten ließ seinen Herzschlag einen Moment lang stocken.  
„Nadeshda… wir brauchen ein Bergungsteam und rufen Sie den Notarzt“, brachte er entsetzt hervor.

~~

Thiel war vor Erleichterung schwindelig geworden, als klar wurde, dass beide nur vor reiner Erschöpfung weggedämmert waren. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen mit anzupacken, als das Bergungsteam eintraf. 

An sich hätte die Feuerwehr zuerst Boerne hochziehen wollen, um im Anschluss einen Retter in die enge Grube abzuseilen, der die benommene Frau Haller versorgen und nach oben bringen sollte. Aber aufgrund ihres Zustands hatte der Professor diese Zeitverschwendung, wie er sich ausdrückte, schlicht verweigert und darauf bestanden, dass sie als erste geborgen wurde.  
Nachdem er auf den signifikanten Blutverlust hingewiesen hatte, hatte das Rettungsteam nicht lange mit ihm diskutiert und nach ihren Anweisungen hatte Boerne es übernommen, der kleinen Frau das Rettungsgeschirr anzulegen und sie so zu stützen, dass sie sich auf dem Weg nach oben an den vielen vorstehenden Kanten und Balken keine weiteren Verletzungen zuziehen konnte. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es Thiel ein Rätsel, wie der Rechtsmediziner das in seinem Zustand bewältigt hatte.

Der Krankenwagen brachte sie bereits mit Blaulicht in die nächste Klinik. Der Notarzt hatte ihn jedoch beruhigen können. Sie hatte zwar recht viel Blut verloren, aber mehr als eine kleine OP um die Wunde am Bein zu säubern und zu schließen und eventuell eine Bluttransfusion und Antibiotika standen ihr nicht bevor.  
Boerne selbst war im Gegensatz zu seiner Kollegin bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen und es hatte bei ihm einige Zeit gedauert, ihn nach oben zu holen. Thiel war wegen des Alleingangs des Rechtsmediziners und wegen der Sorgen, die er ihnen bereit hatte, wütend auf ihn gewesen. Aber der Zorn war schnell verflogen als er gesehen hatte, wie grau der andere im Gesicht gewesen war und wie sehr er sich auf die Lippen gebissen hatte, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
Seine linke Schulter schien übel geprellt zu sein und eine oder zwei Rippen hatte er sich wohl ebenfalls gebrochen. Hinzu kamen Schnittwunden am Arm und der Hand, einige Schrammen und eine ziemliche Unterkühlung. Frau Haller jedoch…. 

Boernes zerrissenes T-Shirt hatte die Wunde bedeckt und auf den ersten Blick hatte es in Thiels Augen gar nicht so schlimm ausgesehen, aber all das Blut, das Boernes Reithose rot gefärbt hatte, stammte von ihr. 

„Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht?“, herrschte Thiel den Professor an, der mit einem stabilisierenden Verband um seinen bloßen Oberkörper und einer Decke um die Schultern neben ihm im Wagen hockte. Die Weste hielt er auf dem Schoß und hatte so fest die Finger in den Stoff gekrallt, dass die Knöchel ganz weiß erschienen. 

Er war von den Sanitätern versorgt worden aber hatte sich geweigert, sich ebenfalls im Krankenhaus durchchecken zu lassen. Selbst das starke Schmerzmittel, das sie ihm hatten geben wollen, hatte er hartnäckig verweigert. Thiel hatte sich die Diskussion eine Weile angehört und dann mit einem „Nun halten Sie mal die Klappe“, Boerne die Tablette kurzerhand in den Mund geschoben, als dieser eben etwas sagen wollte. Der Professor war von der Aktion so überrumpelt gewesen, dass er sie prompt geschluckt hatte. Thiels zufriedenes „Na geht doch!“, hatte er jedoch unkommentiert gelassen, was diesem deutlich zeigte, wie mitgenommen der andere war. 

Dennoch hatte er allein nach Münster zurückfahren wollen, doch da kannte er Thiel schlecht. Der hatte ihn kurzerhand in seinen Dienstwagen gepackt und brachte ihn nun nach Hause. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen sie schweigend durch die Nacht gefahren waren, konnte sich Thiel nicht länger zurückhalten. Sein Ärger und seine noch viel größere Sorge um die beiden Rechtsmediziner brach sich schließlich Bahn: „Wie können Sie so dämlich sein und allein mit Frau Haller in diese Ruine gehen? Haben sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie lange wir nach Ihnen gesucht haben?“

Boerne, der sich den Ausbruch mit gesenktem Kopf angehört hatte, schaute auf. Er war sichtlich mitgenommen und zitterte heftig. In seinen Augen regte sich dennoch Widerstand. „Wir sind nur zufällig hier vorbeigekommen und ich wollte mir noch mal den Fundort ansehen. Wir haben nichts zu der Leiche… keine Identität, keine Vermisstenmeldung. Der Junge existiert offenbar gar nicht!“

Er holte tief Luft und presste sich dann sofort zusammenzuckend die unverletzte Hand auf seine Rippen. Thiel konnte sehen, dass er einen Moment brauchte um die Schmerzen zurückzudrängen. Als er weiter sprach, hatte seine Stimme noch mehr an Energie verloren.  
„Da lag ein Taschentuch in einer Ecke, das war am Tag des Leichenfunds noch nicht da gewesen. Ich kam nicht heran und so ist Alberich unter den Balken hindurch gekrochen und hat es geborgen.“

Er holte ein staubiges, zusammengeknülltes Stofftuch aus einer Tasche seiner Weste und hielt es Thiel hin. „Lassen Sie es auf Spuren untersuchen aber machen Sie meine Mitarbeiter im Institut darauf aufmerksam, dass sie meine und Alberichs DNA herausfiltern müssen. Die Daten liegen auf meinem Rechner.“

Thiel, der ohnehin an einer roten Ampel halten musste, zog einen Asservatenbeutel aus einer der unzähligen Taschen seiner Anglerweste und hielt ihn dem Rechtsmediziner geöffnet hin, der das Beweisstück hineinfallen ließ. 

„Ich wollte doch nur… wir haben keine Spuren. Nichts, womit man arbeiten kann, keinen Anhaltspunkt…“, murmelte Boerne, brach dann mit einer resignierten Geste ab und rieb sich müde über die Stirn. 

Thiel wurde sich bewusst wie elend der andere aussah. Verschmutzt von Kopf bis Fuß, aschfahl und vor Schmerzen zusammengekrümmt, wirkte der sonst so stolze Mann ziemlich hilflos und verloren.  
Er fuhr an, als die Ampel auf grün schaltete. „Wie sind Sie eigentlich in dieses Loch gefallen?“, hakte er, wieder milder gestimmt, nach.

„Ich konnte Alberich gerade noch aus dem Haufen ziehen, als der nach unten wegsackte und im nächsten Moment war da dieser Irre und…“

Als Thiel ein ungläubiges „Was für ein Irrer?“ entfuhr, seufzte Boerne leise und schloss die Augen. „Ein junger Mann… höchstens 20, deutlich größer als ich, schlank, dunkler Pulli, Jeans, Turnschuhe, keine Jacke. Er sieht der Leiche in meinem Keller zum verwechseln ähnlich. Er griff uns an und wir stürzten in das Loch.“

Thiel hatte sich den leisen Bericht besorgt angehört. Boerne hatte beinahe verzweifelt geklungen und Thiel glaubte ihm, dass er einfach nur zur Lösung des Falls hatte beitragen wollen. Er griff nach dem Arm des erschöpften Professors und drückte ihn vorsichtig. „Der Notarzt, der sich um Frau Haller gekümmert hat meinte, Sie hätten für sie getan was möglich war“, murmelte er.

Boerne versteifte sich zuerst, lehnte dann langsam den Kopf an die Nackenstütze und zeigte so deutlicher als es Thiel lieb war, wie erschöpft er war. „Ich weiß“, gab Boerne leise zurück.  
Zum ersten Mal seit sie im Wagen saßen, sah er ihn direkt an und es lag ein Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den Thiel so noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. „Lassen Sie das Taschentuch untersuchen. Ich vermute, es stammt von diesem Angreifer. Vielleicht hat er ja etwas mit dem Tod des Jungen zu tun.“ 

Thiel versuchte den Blick zu deuten… Kummer? Pein? Mitleid?  
„Warum geht Ihnen dieser Junge so an die Nieren?“, fragte er leise nach einer kurzen Pause, doch Boerne schüttelte nur den Kopf.

~ . ~


	13. Tag 4 2. Teil - Was ist das Motiv?

Was ist das Motiv?

Tag 4 – 2. Teil 

Boerne versuchte erst gar nicht, Thiels Hand abzuschütteln, mit der dieser ihn an seinem unverletzten Oberarm festhielt und ihn so mehr oder weniger die Treppe hinaufführte.  
Ihm war flau im Magen und sein Kreislauf war nicht der stabilste. Das war auch kein Wunder, hatte er doch seit fast einem Tag nichts mehr gegessen. Die Verletzungen, die Kälte und nicht zuletzt die Sorge um Alberich hatten zusätzlich an seinen Reserven gezehrt. 

Er wollte jetzt nur noch duschen, etwas essen und schlafen, wusste er seine Assistentin doch im Krankenhaus gut versorgt und in Sicherheit. 

„Kommen Sie allein klar?“ Thiel blieb unschlüssig in der Wohnungstür stehen, nachdem er die Tür geöffnet hatte. 

„Ja, ja… sehen Sie lieber zu, dass das Taschentuch untersucht wird“, wehrte Boerne ab. Er wollte jetzt allein sein, auch wenn er alles andere als sicher auf den Beinen war. Es würde ihm schon nichts passieren. So schlimm war er nun auch wieder nicht verletzt. 

Thiel musterte ihn wenig überzeugt. „Sie legen sich hin, versprechen Sie mir das!“, forderte er und legte Boernes Geldbörse auf den Garderobenschrank. Er zögerte und schien ihn noch nicht allein lassen zu wollen.

„Ja, ja. Nun verschwinden Sie schon. Das Tuch kommt nicht von allein in die Rechtsmedizin“, forderte Boerne ihn deshalb auf. Er hatte schlicht nicht die Kraft, sich noch länger mit dem Kommissar auseinanderzusetzen und hielt ihm demonstrativ die Tür offen.  
Erschöpft lehnt er sich dann dagegen, als der andere endlich gegangen war. 

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er einfach nur die Wärme und das Gefühl in Sicherheit zu sein genoss, stieß er sich ab und schlurfte mit den Schritten eines alten Mannes in die Küche. Er wusch sich die Hände, um dann schlicht eine Scheibe trockenen Brotes und ein Glas Saft zu sich zu nehmen. Er hatte eigentlich zuerst duschen wollen, aber er durfte auch den Hunger nicht völlig ignorieren.

Etwas gestärkt zog er sich kurze Zeit später die schmutzige, von Alberichs getrocknetem Blut steife Reithose und den Rest seiner Kleidung aus. Er zitterte inzwischen so heftig, dass es ihm schwerfiel den Verband von seinem Oberkörper zu lösen und atmete auf, als es ihm endlich gelungen war. 

Dann stellte er sich unter den warmen Strahl der Dusche und ließ ihn über sich hinweglaufen. Erst als das Wasser zu seinen Füßen klar war, griff er nach dem Duschgel und verteilt es mit langsamen, trägen Bewegungen. Jeder Muskel im seinem Leib schmerzte inzwischen, was ihn jedoch nicht wunderte. Das Gel brannte in den zum Glück nur oberflächlichen Schnittwunden, von denen das Wasser die Pflaster inzwischen gelöst hatte. Es erinnerte ihn an die tiefe Wunde in Alberichs Oberschenkel. 

Sie musste beim Sturz an der scharfen Bruchkante eines Steinbrockens entlanggeschrammt sein. Anders konnte er sich den tiefen und ausgefransten Schnitt nicht erklären. Die Verletzung des Angreifers, der sie ebenfalls erwischt hatte, war dagegen unbedeutend. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich keine Blutvergiftung zuziehen würde. 

Nie würde er es sich verzeihen können, wenn sie… 

Boerne musste schlucken und spürte, wie seine Augen von all dem Schmutz zu brennen begannen. Er hob den Kopf und ließ das Wasser direkt über sein Gesicht und die Augen laufen. Als er es nicht mehr aushielt und Luft holen musste, stellte er es so heiß ein, wie er es seinem Kreislauf zumuten konnte und hielt seine geprellte Schulter darunter. Die Wärme tat ihm gut und ließ die verkrampften Muskeln entspannen.

Schließlich stellte er das Wasser ab und griff nach einem Handtuch. Das von Thiel eingeforderte Versprechen fiel ihm ein, aber er schob den Gedanken an Schlaf gleich wieder von sich. Es hätte ihm zwar durchaus gut getan, sich zumindest eine Weile hinzulegen, aber der Gedanke an die DNA-Untersuchung ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er wollte wissen, wer der junge Mann gewesen war und hoffte, dass auf dem Taschentuch vielleicht sogar Spuren von ihm gewesen waren. 

Das zu untersuchen wollte er nicht seinen Mitarbeitern überlassen. Essen konnte er zudem auch in der Kantine des Klinikums etwas, versprach er sich selbst. Die wieder leicht blutende Wunde am Arm versorgte er mit einem Pflaster, ebenso wie den Schnitt in der Handfläche. Dann nahm er noch eine Schmerztablette, zog sich an, holte seine Ersatzbrille aus dem Schreibtisch und rief sich ein Taxi. 

~~

Nadeshda hatte inzwischen die Spurensicherung angefordert. Sie sicherten die Fußabdrücke und nahmen dann die ganze Scheune und die Umgebung nochmal genau in Augenschein. Aber egal wie sehr sie suchten, sie fanden keine weiteren Spuren mehr und so kehrte sie schließlich im Morgengrauen mit ihnen ins Präsidium zurück. 

Kommissar Thiel war bereits dort und brütete über den Aufzeichnungen, die sie zu den Einbrüchen gemacht hatten. Es passte ihm nicht, dass er sich die Suche nach dem Täter mit den Kollegen vom Einbruchsdezernat teilen musste, aber so waren nun einmal die Vorschriften. Immerhin bekam er deren Ergebnisse auf dem kurzen Dienstweg direkt auf seinen Rechner geschickt, was ihn dann doch wieder besänftigte.

Sie hatten mit den beiden Leichen aber auch so schon genug zu tun. Nicht nur, dass ihnen Presse und Staatsanwaltschaft seit dem Fund des Jungen praktisch ständig im Nacken saßen, auch die eigene Hilflosigkeit angesichts der mangelnden Spuren setzte sie unter Druck. Frau Klemm würde sicher bald wieder anrufen oder im Büro stehen und Ergebnisse fordern. 

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Thiel mit einem unterdrückten Fluch die Akten zuschlug und auf den Tisch warf.  
„Da liefert uns Boerne jede Menge DNA vom Einbrecher und was haben wir? Nichts! Der ist in keiner Datei registriert und wir wissen nur, dass er männlich und groß sein muss. Na toll. Nicht mal ein Motiv konnten wir feststellen.“

„Alle Einbruchsopfer sind kleine Frauen, die allein leben“, warf Nadeshda vorsichtig ein. Sie kannte das Temperament ihres Chefs und wollte ihn nicht zusätzlich reizen, aber manchmal hatte er genau dann die besten Ideen.

„Was heißt schon klein“, gab Thiel mürrisch zurück. „Frau Haller ist 1,32 m groß, die anderen sind um die 1,50 m. Wenn das ein Mordmotiv ist oder ein Grund sein soll, in Wohnungen einzubrechen, dann ist ein Drittel aller Frauen über 60 betroffen.“

„Die Opfer sind aber alle viel jünger“, konterte sie. 

„Und? Auch das ist kein Motiv. Oder soll ich das etwa der Klemm verkaufen? Es ist überhaupt ein Wunder, dass die uns heut noch nicht die Hölle heiß gemacht hat.“ 

Nadeshda unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln. War das nicht eben auch ihre Überlegung gewesen? 

Thiel schien es nicht bemerkt, oder ignoriert zu haben. Er dachte laut nach. „Die zeitliche Nähe zu dem toten Jungen kommt mir seltsam vor. Ich werde den Verdacht nicht los, dass es da einen Zusammenhang gibt. Nur… welchen?“

~~

Herbert Thiel grinste, als er von der Taxizentrale zu dem Haus geschickt wurde, in dem sein Sohn wohnte. Frank würde ihn nie über die Zentrale anrufen, also musste es wohl der Professor sein, der seine Dienste benötigte. Er hielt, hupte kurz und richtig, da erschien dieser auch schon, wie immer geschniegelt und gebügelt.  
Er begrüßte ihn mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen, Herr Professor. So früh schon unterwegs?“

Boerne hob nur kurz die Brauen, als er ihn erkannte und stieg dann mit einem knappen „Morgen“ ein. „Zur Westfälischen Reit- und Fahrschule… Sie wissen, wo das ist?“

Herbert nickte knapp, blinkte und reihte sich in den vorbeifließenden Verkehr ein. Im Fahren warf er dem still neben ihm sitzenden Mann einen neugierigen Blick zu. Redete Boerne sonst wie ein Wasserfall, so war er heute ungewöhnlich schweigsam. Er starrte nur vor sich hin und Herbert fiel auf, dass er, wohl unbewusst, mit einer Hand gegen die Rippen drückte, so als hätte er Schmerzen. Er hatte auch einige Schrammen auf der Stirn, ein nicht zu übersehendes Pflaster an der Hand und er trug eine andere Brille als sonst. 

„Und, wie sieht der andere aus?“, fragte er beiläufig und gab vor, sich ausschließlich auf den Verkehr zu konzentrieren. 

„Wie meinen?“ Boerne schaute irritiert auf. Er wirkte erschöpft, schien aber frisch geduscht zu haben, denn sein Haar war noch feucht, wie Herbert jetzt auch bemerkte. Wo war der Professor gewesen? Nach einer erholsamen Nacht sah er jedenfalls nicht aus. 

„Na, Ihr Gegner. Der, mit dem Sie sich geprügelt haben. Oder wollen Sie mir erzählen, dass Sie in der Dusche ausgerutscht sind?“

Boerne verdrehte genervt die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Nackenstütze sinken. „Sie sind ja noch schlimmer als Thiel!“, knurrte er, schien aber längst nicht so gereizt zu sein, wie Herbert es erwartet hätte. 

„Er ist ja auch mein Sohn. Seinen Beruf hat er schon ganz richtig gewählt“, gab Herbert leutselig zurück. „Wie geht es eigentlich Frau Haller? Ich habe gehört, das bei ihr eingebrochen worden ist.“

„Sie liegt im Krankenhaus.“

„Was? Ich dachte, ihr sei nichts passiert!“

Boerne atmete tief durch. „Wir hatten einen Unfall“, gab er leise zu.  
Herbert wunderte sich darüber, dass der Professor so offen war und ihm eine ehrliche Antwort statt eines abwehrenden Spruches gab. Aber er hörte auch den seltsamen Unterton, den er nur als Sorge und schlechtes Gewissen deuten konnte. Eine Ahnung, was der Grund sein könnte, hatte er auch schon. 

Er blinkte und wechselte auf eine andere Spur, hielt kurz darauf an einer Ampel. Viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr. Sie würden Münster gleich hinter sich lassen und bis zur Reitschule waren es dann nur noch einige Minuten.  
„Haben Sie mal wieder eine Extratour gedreht und dabei Ihre Assistentin in Gefahr gebracht?“, gab er einen Schuss ins Blaue ab. 

Der Professor schwieg einen Moment und Herbert rechnete schon gar nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, da murmelte er leise: „Ich wünschte wirklich, sie wäre nicht dabei gewesen.“

Treffer, dachte Herbert und fuhr an, als die Ampel umschaltete. „Sie haben sie doch gern… warum sagen Sie ihr das eigentlich nicht endlich mal. Ich glaube nämlich ihr geht es da nicht anders“, fuhr er scheinbar ohne Zusammenhang fort, aber ihm war klar, dass der Professor wohl nur zu feige war, ihr zu gestehen, was er für sie empfand. Wenn er an die Blicke dachte, die er bei den seltenen Gelegenheiten beobachtet hatte, da er die beiden zusammen erlebt hatte… Und selbst Frank hatte da schon so was angedeutet und der hatte ja nun wirklich eine Spürnase für alles Mögliche. 

„Das geht Sie nichts an“, fuhr ihm Boerne über den Mund und Herbert lächelte. 

„Nehmen Sie es einfach als Rat von einem alten Mann, der da wohl ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung hat als Sie. Reden Sie mit ihr, sonst kann es sein, dass Ihnen da vor lauter Zögern ein anderer zuvorkommt und irgendwann zerrinnt auch Ihnen die Zeit zwischen den Fingern.“

Boerne schnaubte nur genervt, sparte sich aber einen Kommentar. Er war wohl wirklich nicht auf der Höhe und Herbert begann sich zu sorgen. Eigentlich mochte er den überheblichen und selbstverliebten Professort und manchmal verstand er sogar, warum Frank mit ihm befreundet war… irgendwie zumindest. 

Sie fuhren auf den Parkplatz der Reitschule und Thiel hielt neben Boernes Mercedes. Bevor der Professor aussteigen konnte, legte er ihm die Hand auf den Arm. „Passen Sie auf sich auf… und auf Ihre Assistentin auch.“

Boerne schaute ihn nur irritiert an, bezahlte die Fahrt und holte dann ein wenig umständlich seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche. Herbert wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde und konnte nur hoffen, dass er den eigensinnigen Mann mit seinen Worten erreicht hatte.  
Er gab Gas und fuhr nach Münster zurück. 

~~

Boerne war, deutlich langsamer als sonst für ihn üblich, in die Rechtsmedizin gefahren und hatte seinem Mitarbeiter, der die Untersuchung der DNA-Probe übernommen hatte, diese ohne Erklärung aus der Hand genommen. 

Die Vorbereitungen waren bereits erledigt und so konnte er die Analyse gleich starten. Es würde jedoch einige Zeit dauern, bis er erste Ergebnisse bekam und die Zeit nutzte er, um sich aus der Kantine etwas zu essen bringen zu lassen und, nachdem er seinen Hunger gestillt hatte, auf seinem Sofa ein wenig zu schlafen. Zwar forderte die Analyse in unregelmäßigen Abständen sein Eingreifen, aber er war so an den Zeitrhythmus gewöhnt, dass er sich sicher war, die akustischen Signale auch im Schlaf nicht zu überhören. Es war ja schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er auf diese Weise die Nacht im Institut verbrachte und dass es jetzt heller Morgen war, tat da nichts zur Sache. 

Einige Stunden später und etwas erholter schaute er dann reichlich verblüfft auf die fertige Analyse, die ihm, anstatt der erwarteten drei, die DNA von vier Personen präsentierte. 

Seine und Alberichs Daten waren verhältnismäßig schnell herausgefiltert. Eine der übrigbleibenden Sequenzen war, wie gehofft, mit der des Jungen aus Kühlfach acht identisch. Die andere zeigte, zu seiner Überraschung, die gleiche Struktur wie die der DNA, die bei der weiblichen Leiche sichergestellt und die dem Einbrecher zugeordnet worden war. 

Als er sich die Dokumentation genauer ansah, erfuhr er, dass die DNA das Jungen von einigen eingetrockneten Blutspuren stammte, der Rest jedoch von dem Material anhaftenden Hautschuppen, wobei die beiden fremden DNA-Spuren überwiegend auf der einen Seite, Alberichs und seine DNA jedoch auch der anderen Seite des Stoffes gewesen waren. 

Sie beide hatten das Taschentuch angefasst und Alberich hatte darauf geachtet, die Fremdspuren zu bewahren, indem Sie das Tuch zusammenfaltete. Somit waren ihre und seine Spuren erklärt.  
Aber wie war die andere DNA darauf gekommen? War der Einbrecher ebenfalls in der Scheune gewesen? Wenn ja, warum?  
Und wie kamen gleichzeitig die Hautschuppen und die Blutspuren auf das Tuch? Hatte der Einbrecher es in der Hand gehabt und… damit dem sterbenden oder schon toten Jungen Blut von einer Wunde gewischt? Das wäre durchaus denkbar, stellte Boerne fest. Es war sogar die einzige logische Erklärung, die ihm einfiel. 

Aber hätte er nicht auch Hilfe für den Jungen geholt? Oder zumindest den Toten gemeldet? Boerne konnte das nicht beantworten. Es schien ihm aber ein seltsamer Zufall zu sein, dass sich die DNA des Einbrechers ausgerechnet zusammen mit der eines Jungen fand, der in der Nacht vor den Einbrüchen auf grausame Weise getötet worden war. 

Boerne schob den Gedanken zur Seite, da er einfach keine plausible Erklärung für diesen Zufall fand. Er unterdrückte nur mühsam einen Hustenreiz und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Vom langen Sitzen schmerzten seine Rippen und, auch wenn er geschlafen hatte, waren die von den Signalen des Analysegerätes unterbrochenen Ruhezeiten alles andere als wirklich erholsam gewesen. 

Er nahm die Brille ab und rieb sich müde über die brennenden Augen. Seine Ersatzbrille hatte eine minimal andere Stärke als seine eigentliche Brille, was ihm auch nicht gerade half. Der Gedanke rief die Erinnerungen an den Angriff in der Scheune wieder wach und er unterdrückte ein Schaudern.  
Was hatte dieser Irre von ihnen gewollt? Warum war er überhaupt dort gewesen? 

Die Ähnlichkeit zu dem Jungen ließ ihn nicht los. Wenn er mit dem Toten verwandt war und ihn in die Scheune gebracht hatte, war es durchaus denkbar, dass er noch einmal dorthin kam, begann er einem Bauchgefühl folgend zu spekulieren. Vielleicht hatte er ihn ja auch holen und woanders hinbringen wollen und war dabei auf ihn und Alberich gestoßen? 

Warum aber der Angriff? Dazu die Größe und die Kraft des jungen Mannes gepaart mit der unglaublichen Wut und Gewalttätigkeit, mit der er auf ihn losgegangen war… der Gedanke ließ in Boerne eine Ahnung aufkeimen. 

Nun, es gab eine einfache Möglichkeit sie zu überprüfen und er ärgerte sich, dass er darauf nicht schon früher gekommen war. Auch wenn es nur Intuition war und er seine Idee nicht logisch begründen konnte, diesen zusätzlichen Abgleich würde er trotzdem noch machen. Es war ihm egal, wie absurd es erscheinen mochte.

Er schickte die DNA des Jungen und des Einbrechers durch ein anderes Analyseprogramm  
und kurze Zeit später lag das Ergebnis vor. 

~ . ~


	14. Tag 4 3. Teil - Erste Spuren

Erste Spuren

Tag 4 – 3. Teil

„Schon was Neues?“ Nadeshda kam, nur mühsam ein Gähnen unterdrückend, ins Büro und stellte zwei Kaffeebecher auf den Tisch. Thiel hatte sie zwar eigentlich schon vor Stunden nach Hause geschickt, aber sie hatte es vorgezogen in ihrem Bürostuhl ein Nickerchen zu machen, wie auch er. Sie war eben erst wach geworden und hatte beschlossen, Thiel mit einem frischen Kaffee aus der Kantine zu wecken. Der war immerhin besser als das Gebräu, das der Kaffeeautomat auf dem Gang ausspuckte. Vorher hatte sie es sich aber nicht nehmen lassen, im Krankhaus anzurufen und sich nach Frau Haller zu erkundigen. 

Thiel blinzelte sie an, als sie neben ihn trat.  
„Nein“, murmelte er ihre Frage beantwortend und richtete sich aus seiner zusammengekauerten Haltung auf, in der er, halb auf seinem Schreibtisch liegend, geschlafen hatte. „Der alte Geldbeutel aus der Scheune wird noch untersucht. Es waren keine Dokumente drin, nur ein paar Euro. Ich hatte wenigstens da auf eine Spur gehofft, aber er kann ja auch schon lange da liegen und gar nichts mit unserem Fall zu tun haben.“  
Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee und stellte den Becher dann wieder auf seinem Tisch ab. „Der war auch schon mal heißer.“

„Ich weiß, aber ich wollte Frau Klemm nicht über den Weg laufen und habe mich in einem leeren Büro versteckt, als ich sie im Gang hörte“, gab Nadeshda sich entschuldigend zurück.  
„Frau Haller übrigens sofort operiert und es geht ihr soweit gut, aber sie bleibt zur Beobachtung bis morgen in der Klinik… Zimmer 312. Die Verletzung selbst betrifft wohl nur den Muskel und sie hat noch eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Die Ärzte meinen aber, das schlimmste sei der Blutverlust.“ 

Thiel rieb sich über die Augen. „Wenigstens das sind halbwegs gute Nachrichten.“ 

Die Tür öffnete sich nach einem knappen Klopfen und Professor Boerne kam herein. Er war blass und er bewegte sich deutlich langsamer als sonst. Aber er hatte ganz offensichtlich geduscht, hatte sich umgezogen und, so hoffte Nadeshda, etwas gegessen. Sie hatte gesehen, in welchem Zustand man ihn aus diesem Loch geborgen hatte und wunderte sich ein bisschen, dass er trotz allem noch auf den Beinen war. Nun ja… fit war er definitiv nicht und sie fragte sich, woher dieser Mann noch die Kraft zu all dem nahm.  
In der Hand hielt er eine dicke Aktenmappe, die er dem Kommissar nun reichte.

Thiel sprang auf und ignorierte die Akte. „Was wollen Sie denn hier? Sie gehören ins Bett!“, schimpfte er und drückte den Professor auf einen Stuhl. „Sie haben inzwischen genug Blödsinn angerichtet und was...“

Boernes leise Worte ließen Thiel sofort verstummen. „Ich habe die Verbindung zwischen den Morden.“  
Er legte die Mappe auf den Tisch und lehnte sich mit einem leisen Ächzen zurück. 

Der Weg in das Präsidium schien ihn erschöpft zu haben und als er auch noch kurz hustete, warf Thiel dem bleichen Mann einen besorgten Blick zu. Er blätterte rasch die Akte durch, bis er den Abschlussbericht fand und überflog ihn.  
„Der Tote und der Einbrecher sind verwandt?“, entfuhr es ihm überrascht, als er die Information gelesen hatte. 

Boerne nickte. „Es sind mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Brüder, da der genetische Code zu 22,47% übereinstimmt. So ähnlich, wie sich der Angreifer und der tote Junge sind, ist er vermutlich auch der Einbrecher. Beweisen kann ich das aber nicht, da wir keine DNA-Spuren haben, die ich ihm zweifelsfrei zuordnen kann. Die DNA von Einbrecher und dem Toten muss also als Verdachtsmoment genügen, dass die Morde irgendwie zusammenhängen. Reicht Ihnen das? Ich hoffe ja, denn noch mehr Fakten kann ich Ihnen derzeit nicht liefern.“

Ein Signal ertönte gleichzeitig an Thiels und Nadeshdas Computer und kündigte eine eingehende Nachricht an.  
Nadeshda öffnete sie, las und schaute dann triumphierend auf. „Die Spusi konnte auf den Münzen Fingerabdrücke sicherstellen und die waren bereits registriert. Wir haben einen Namen, Chef!“

Thiel eilte zu ihr und warf einen Blick auf den Bildschirm.  
„Walter Drees“, murmelte er dann. „Den Namen habe ich schon mal gehört.“

„Das dürfte nicht der Rechtsanwalt Dr. jur. Drees sein, den Sie vermutlich meinen.“ Boerne klang heiser und er presste sich eine Hand auf die Rippen, als er sich vorsichtig räusperte und seinen Hals freizubekommen versuchte. 

Nadeshda reichte dem Professor ihren Kaffee, von dem sie noch nicht getrunken hatte. „Ist fast kalt“, murmelte sie. 

Boerne nahm ihn mit einem dankbaren Murmeln an und trank einen Schluck. 

„Husten auch noch?“, fragte Thiel und auch Nadeshda schaute besorgt wieder vom Rechner hoch, in den sie den Namen bereits eingeben hatte. Boerne hatte einige Zeit nur mit Unterhemd und Reithose bekleidet in dem Kellerloch gelegen. Zwar hatten er und Frau Haller sich gegenseitig gewärmt, aber es war fast zu erwarten gewesen, dass er sich erkälten würde. Bei zwei gebrochenen Rippen war da kein Spaß, wusste sie. 

Boerne schüttelte kurz den Kopf. 

Sie unterdrückte ein resigniertes Seufzen und hoffte, der Professor würde sich endlich schonen. „Kappelweg 9“, las sie weiter die Daten vom Schirm ab. „Er ist laut Verbrecherdatei mehrmals vorbestraft wegen Trunkenheit, Diebstählen und öffentlichen Randalierens. Es liegt eine anonyme Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung gegen ihn vor… er wurde dabei gesehen, dass er seine beiden Söhne schlug. Der eine ist laut Melderegister 15, der andere 17.“ Sie schaute auf und Thiel tauschte einen wortlosen Blick mit ihr. 

Boerne seufzte leise und schloss mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck die Augen. „Müssen Sie noch mehr wissen?“, fragte er resigniert. Sein Blick glitt zu Nadeshda. „17 sagen Sie? Das könnte auch zu diesem Irren passen“, murmelt er, bevor er sich nach einem nicht sehr tiefen Atemzug mühsam am Schreibtisch hochzog. 

Thiel packte ihn am Arm um ihn zu stützen. „Wo wollen Sie hin?“

„In die Klinik.“ 

„Gute Idee. Sie sollten sich durchchecken lassen.“ 

Boerne musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass ich mich niemals in eines dieser Krankenbetten legen werde, solange ich bei klarem Verstand bin. Ich will nach Alberich sehen. Sie wollen doch ohnehin zu diesem Drees. Da können Sie mich ja unterwegs absetzen.“

„Das war das Stichwort Boerne. Sie sind ganz bestimmt nicht bei klarem Verstand. Wie sind Sie überhaupt hergekommen? Doch wohl hoffentlich mit dem Taxi?“

Statt einer Antwort holte Boerne seinen Autoschlüssel aus der Tasche und hielt ihn Thiel hin. 

~~

Der Kommissar fügte sich und fuhr Boerne in dessen Wagen zur Klinik. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen? Er kannte niemanden, der so stur war wie der Rechtsmediziner, wenn der sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Hätte er ihn nicht gefahren, hätte Boerne sich selbst hinters Steuer gesetzt und damit nicht nur sich gefährdet, in dem Zustand in dem er war. 

Boerne lehnte den Kopf müde gegen die Nackenstütze und schloss die Augen. Thiels Hoffnung, er würde einschlafen, zerschlug sich aber als er mit – für Thiels Geschmack – viel zu wacher Stimme fragte: „Was ist das Motiv? Haben Sie da schon eine Idee?“

Thiel hielt an einer Ampel und ließ die Hände vom Lenkrad sinken. „Nein. Bevor Sie die Untersuchung bei dem Taschentuch gemacht haben, hatten wir ja noch nicht mal eine Ahnung, dass die Morde zusammenhängen und…“

„Die Untersuchung des Taschentuchs, Thiel. Langsam sollten Sie es doch wissen“, unterbrach ihn Boerne und Thiel warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. 

Die Ampel schaltete auf grün und er fuhr an. Also gut… wenn Boerne trotz allem noch fit genug war um spitzfindig sein zu können, dann konnte er das auch. „Wenn Sie schon so dämlich sind zu diesem alten Gehöft zu reiten, ist das Ihre Sache. Aber warum mussten Sie auch Frau Haller mitnehmen?“

„Hätte ich sie allein lassen sollen?“, gab Boerne nach einem Moment des Schweigens ironisch zurück. „Dieser Einbrecher und Mörder ist noch auf freiem Fuß. Was, wenn er sie ein zweites Mal überfallen hätte?“ 

„Sie hätten mich oder die Spurensicherung über den Fund des Taschentuchs informieren müssen, sonst nichts“, donnerte Thiel. 

„Was hätte das gebracht? Immer vorausgesetzt, der Einsatz wäre freigegeben worden, hätte es vielleicht zu lange gedauert, bis die gekommen wäre. Und wenn es in der Zwischenzeit angefangen hätte zu regnen, wären wir jetzt vielleicht genauso weit wie vorher“, verteidigte Boerne sein Vorgehen.

„Ein bisschen viel Konjunktiv, oder? Wie konnte Frau Haller bei diesem Blödsinn überhaupt mitmachen?“ 

Boerne drehte den Kopf und schaute den Kommissar ernst an. „Wenn es Sie beruhigt, Alberich ist nicht gerne in die Scheune mitgekommen und sie hat versucht mir die Bergung auszureden.“

Thiel brummte nur etwas und lenkte den Wagen in eine Parklücke in der Nähe des Klinikeingangs. „Ich komme mit rauf und den Schlüssel behalte ich, damit das klar ist. Sie setzen sich heute hinter kein Steuer mehr!“

Boerne stieg wortlos aus. Er war blass und bewegte sich so langsam und sichtbar mit Schmerzen, dass er Thiel schon wieder leidtat. Aber er begriff auch Boernes Leichtsinn nicht. Verstand er denn nicht, dass sich seine Freunde um ihn sorgten? Resignierend brummte er: „Sie hatten verdammtes Glück, wissen Sie das? Diese Balken hätten Sie auch erschlagen können, oder Sie und Frau Haller hätten sich das Genick brechen oder aufgespießt…“

„Ja, ich weiß! Können wir das Thema jetzt lassen?“ Boerne hatte sich in der Windschleuse zur Klinik umgedreht und funkelte in nun wütend an. „Ich will einfach nur, dass dieser Albtraum ein Ende hat.“

Thiel blieb verdutzt stehen und musste sich dann beeilen, dem davonstrebenden Boerne nachzulaufen. „Nun warten Sie doch mal. Was ist denn los mit Ihnen?“, fragte er, als er ihn endlich wieder erreicht hatte. 

„Was los sein soll, fragen Sie? Mit mir? Mit mir ist gar nichts los“, regte sich Boerne auf und gestikulierte so wild, wie es seine Verletzungen wohl gerade noch zuließen. „Da wird ein Junge erschlagen und ein anderer bringt Frauen… kleine Frauen… um und mit mir soll etwas los sein? Sie sollten lieber fragen, was mit diesen Jungen los ist. Da hat keiner danach geschaut. Keinen hat es interessiert, was sich in dieser Familie abgespielt hat. Wenn das mit diesem Drees zusammenhängt… die Anzeige hat wohl niemanden gekümmert, oder? Ist da irgendjemand der Sache nachgegangen? Wurde der Vater befragt, hat sich das Jugendamt eingeschaltet? Sie werden es sehen, wenn Sie zu ihm fahren, ja, da gucken alle ganz genau hin und jeder will schon immer alles gewusst haben.“  
Er holte schnaufend Luft, doch er hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Energie mehr, um weiter mit Thiel zu streiten. „Wissen Sie wo Alberich liegt?“, fragte er hörbar erschöpft. 

„Zimmer 312“, gab Thiel zurück und deutete auf einen Fahrstuhl. 

~ . ~


	15. Tag 4 4. Teil - Aufschlussreiche Gespräche

Aufschlussreiche Gespräche

Tag 4 - 4. Teil

Boerne saß schweigend neben Alberichs Bett. Thiel hatte ihn nach oben begleitet und war dann gegangen. Er war froh darüber, jetzt allein zu sein und ließ seine Gedanken schweifen. 

Die Vorwürfe des Kommissars waren gerechtfertigt, das wusste er und es trug nicht gerade dazu bei, sein schlechtes Gewissen zu besänftigen. Er merkte auch, dass Thiel sich Sorgen machte und das nicht nur, wegen seiner Verletzungen. 

So wortkarg und mürrisch der Kommissar war, so gut konnte er beobachten und Boerne wusste, dass er nichts lange vor ihm verbergen konnte. Thiel hatte etwas gemerkt und dass er immer wieder behutsam nachbohrte, tat Boerne auf eine seltsame Weise gut.  
Thiel kannte ihn inzwischen gut genug um zu wissen, dass er warten musste, bis er von selbst zu reden begann. Hätte er noch vor einigen Monaten keine Ruhe gegeben, so ließ er Boerne nun die Zeit, die er brauchte um über das zu reden, was ihn bewegte.  
Diese Zeit war allerdings noch nicht gekommen, vermied er es doch selbst allzu sehr über seine innere Unruhe und Nervosität nachzugrübeln. Und was seine Blessuren anging… sollte er sich etwas ins Bett legen während Silke in Gefahr war? 

Er überlegte, wie er hätte verhindern können, dass sie sich verletzte, kam aber zu keiner Lösung. Hatte er denn ahnen können, dass der Boden der Scheune so einsturzgefährdet war? Dass gerade in dem Eck, in dem dieses vermaledeite Taschentuch gelegen hatte, ein Kellerraum war, hatte er auch nicht wissen können, sonst hätte er Alberich auf keinen Fall dorthin geschickt. Er würde sie niemals wissentlich in Gefahr bringen. 

Selbst die unverfrorenen Worte von Thiel Senior konnte er nicht länger, wie er es im ersten Impuls dort im Taxi getan hatte, als das Gefasel eines alten Mannes von sich weisen, der einen Joint zu viel geraucht hatte.

Boerne seufzte leise und strich vorsichtig über ihre Hand, die locker auf der Bettdecke lag.  
Sie schlief. 

Die Wunde, die zwei leider eher wichtige Muskeln auf der Vorderseite des Oberschenkels betraf, war operativ geschlossen worden. Sie würde einige Zeit Probleme damit haben, das Bein anzuheben und sie würde Krücken benutzen müssen, aber es würde vermutlich ohne bleibende Schäden ausheilen. Das zumindest konnte ihm Dr. Schmid sagen, als er ihn nach dem Befund gefragt hatte.  
Sie hatte die OP und die Narkose gut überstanden und nach einer Bluttransfusion und Elektrolytgabe hatten sich auch ihr Kreislauf und die Laborwerte schnell wieder normalisiert.  
Sie würde heute Nacht zur Beobachtung noch hierblieben und konnte morgen früh wieder nach Hause, wenn ihr Zustand stabil blieb.

Nach Hause. Das hieß, er würde sie wieder mit in seine Wohnung nehmen. Er war noch nicht dazu gekommen, jemanden mit den Aufräumarbeiten zu beauftragen und der Einbrecher war nach wie vor auf freiem Fuß, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass Thiel ihn bald haben würde. Die Frage war nur, ob sie auch mitkommen würde…immerhin war er schuld an ihrer Verletzung.

Sie regte sich ein wenig und er nahm ihre Hand. „Ruhig, Alberich. Es ist alles in Ordnung“, murmelte er und spürte, wie sie im wachwerden seine Finger drückte. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen und musterte ihn dann schweigend. 

„Möchten Sie etwas trinken?“ Er griff, nur um etwas zu tun zu haben, nach einem Wasserglas, das auf dem Nachtschränkchen neben ihrem Bett stand. Seine Hand zitterte so stark, dass er fast etwas davon verschüttet hätte.

Sie brachte mit der elektrischen Steuerung das Kopfteil des Bettes in eine aufrechtere Position, so dass sie fast im Bett saß. „Es geht mir gut, Chef. Kein Grund so nervös zu sein“, sagte sie sanft und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand. Sie trank in kleinen Schlucken, stellte es dann auf den Tisch zurück. 

Boerne ließ sich mit einem leisen Seufzen gegen die Stuhllehne sinken. „Haben Sie Schmerzen? Es… tut mir leid…dass Sie verletzt wurden, war meine Schuld. Wenn ich auf Sie gehört hätte und die Spurensicherung…“

Ihre Hand, die sich auf seinen Arm legte, ließ ihn innehalten.  
„Sie haben mich nicht gezwungen in diesen Schutthaufen zu kriechen. Das war meine Entscheidung. Und in dieses Loch sind Sie ja auch nicht freiwillig gesprungen. Ich bin Ihnen nicht böse deswegen“, versicherte sie und er sah in dem ruhigen Blick, dass sie es wirklich so meinte. Besorgnis zeichnete sich gleich danach deutlich in ihrem Gesicht ab und er erkannte, dass er sie nicht täuschen konnte. Das hatte er noch nie geschafft, dachte er unwillkürlich und ihre Worte bestätigten es ihm. „Sie sollten sich aber auch endlich Ruhe gönnen und sich hinlegen. So bleich habe ich Sie noch nie gesehen, Chef. Es geht Ihnen doch nicht gut!“

Boerne hatte erwartet, dass sie ihn durchschaute, zuckte aber trotzdem zusammen und nur ihr fester Griff auf seinem Arm verhinderte, dass er zurückwich. Er atmete tief durch. „Es ist nichts, was ich nicht unter Kontrolle habe“, gab er, ihre Besorgnis abwehrend, zurück. 

Sie seufzte leise und schloss resignierend die Augen. „Hat es Thiel wenigstens etwas gebracht?“, fragte sie dann mit neutraler Stimme. 

Boerne vermied es, sie anzusehen. „Die Ermittlungen laufen noch, aber er hat inzwischen eine Spur, der er nachgeht.“ 

Sie ließ ihre Finger zu seiner Hand gleiten und hielt ihn fest. „Das ist doch immerhin etwas. Und irgendwie war es auch aufregend.“ Ein kleines, verschmitztes Lächeln erschien in ihren Mundwinkeln. „Ich glaube, ich werde Sie in Zukunft begleiten, wenn sie mit Thiel auf Verbrecherjagd gehen. Dann muss ich wenigstens nicht allein in der Rechtsmedizin hocken und darauf hoffen, dass Sie heil wieder erscheinen.“

Boerne schaute sie überrascht an und fühlte, wie sie den Druck ihrer Hand verstärkte und dann im Loslassen kurz über seine Handrücken strich. „Soll das heißen, Sie sorgen sich um mich, wenn ich…“

„Ich möchte mich wieder hinlegen“, murmelte sie und er hörte die Müdigkeit in den Worten. 

„Natürlich.“ Er ließ das Kopfteil wieder zurückgleiten und zog die Decke etwas höher.  
„Sie wissen, dass Sie morgen früh wieder nach Hause können?“, fragte er, weil er nicht so recht wusste, wie es weitergehen sollte. Warum hatte sie ihn unterbrochen und warum fühlte er sich nur so verdammt hilflos? 

Sie nickte. „Ich werde aber in meine eigene Wohnung zurückkehren. Sie sind selbst verletzt worden und brauchen die Ruhe, da möchte ich Ihnen nicht auch noch zur Last fallen.“

Boerne schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Wie kommen Sie auf diesen Unsinn? Sie können sich mit der Verletzung unmöglich selbst versorgen. Sie brauchen Krücken und werden das Bein nicht anheben können. Wie sollen Sie damit diese schmale Treppe hinaufkommen? Ich hole Sie morgen früh ab und nehme Sie mit in meine Wohnung“, bestimmte er, woraufhin sie nur ein leises „Wenn Sie wollen“, murmelte. 

~~

Nadeshda, die mit Boerne und Thiel mitgefahren und im Mercedes gewartet hatte, schaute sich nun im Kappelweg um. Die Nummer 9 war ein Mehrfamilienhaus, wie es nach dem Krieg in diesem Teil der Stadt zu Dutzenden gebaut worden war.  
Der Begriff Wohnlichkeit schien hier unbekannt zu sein und auch um die Sauberkeit schien sich niemand kümmern zu wollen. Die Fassade war mit Graffiti beschmiert und etlicher Müll türmte sich zusammen mit Zigarettenkippen und vom Wind herangetragenem Laub in einer Ecke neben dem Hauseingang. Die angrenzenden und gegenüberliegenden Häuser sahen auch nicht besser aus.  
Es war eine jener Gegenden, in der sich niemand um den Nachbarn kümmerte, weil er sich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen wollte. Das wird auch bei den acht Familien, die in diesem Haus wohnten, nicht anders sein, dachte sie, als sie die Klingelschilder überflog.

Sie wandte sich an Thiel, weil ein Gedanke sie nicht losließ. „Wenn das stimmt, was der Professor angedeutet hat, dann ist dieser Einbrecher der ältere Sohn von Drees.  
Glauben Sie, er hat auch den jüngeren Bruder getötet? Oder war das eher ein Unfall?“

„Wir werden nicht fürs Glauben bezahlt, Nadeshda“, brummte Thiel. „Möglich wäre es, ich habe auch schon daran gedacht. Ein Unfall war das aber sicher nicht. In Boernes Bericht steht eindeutig, dass der Junge zu Tode geprügelt worden sein muss. Mal sehen, was uns der Vater dazu zu sagen hat.“

Er unterband alle weiteren Spekulationen, indem er auf den Klingelknopf drückte, neben dem auf einem schlampig angebrachten Aufkleber der Name Drees stand. 

~~

Boerne hatte an Alberichs Bett gesessen bis er sicher war, dass sie wieder fest schlief. Schließlich, als seine eigene Erschöpfung ihren Tribut zu fordern begann, hatte er sich ein Taxi rufen lassen und war in seine Wohnung zurückgekehrt. Inzwischen war es später Nachmittag und die Räume empfingen ihn einsam und leer. Nur die Katze, die ihn schnurrend begrüßte, ließ ihn kurz lächeln. Sie forderte unmissverständlich ihr Futter und ließ nicht eher locker, bis er dem nachgekommen war. 

Während sie fraß tauschte Boerne seine Kleidung gegen einen Pyjama und wanderte dann ziellos durch die stillen Räume. Er war müde und seine Verletzungen schmerzten, aber er wollte noch nicht schlafen gehen. Der Anblick Alberichs, die bleich und reglos in seinen Armen gelegen hatte, ließ ihn nicht los. Es war knapp gewesen, knapper, als er ihr gesagt hatte. 

Die Wunde war nicht groß, aber tief genug gewesen um sie in der Zeit, in der er bewusstlos gewesen war, viel Blut verlieren zu lassen. Er hatte die feuchte Wärme an seinem Bein gespürt, nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen war und wieder hatte klar denken können. Der scharfe Schmerz in seiner Seite war verblasst, als er ihr Bein untersucht hatte. So schnell es nur ging, hatte er sein T-Shirt ausgezogen und es in breite Streifen gerissen. Während der kostbaren Sekunden hatte er das Blut mehr fühlen als sehen können, während es in den Stoff seiner Reithose sickerte. Er hatte die Wunde verbunden und dann versucht, sie so bequem wie nur möglich zu lagern. Der Untergrund war kalt, schmutzig und mit Trümmern übersäht gewesen. Durch das trübe Dämmerlicht und den Staub, der noch immer in der Luft gehangen war, hatte er kaum etwas sehen können. Der Boden der Scheune war zu hoch über ihnen, der Weg nach oben mit Balken und noch mehr Schutt versperrt gewesen, so dass sie unmöglich hätten hochklettern können. Wie auch? Seine Schulter quittierte jede noch so kleine Bewegung mit heißen Schmerzwellen und seine Rippen… er hätte das schlicht nicht geschafft und Hinaufbringen hätte er sie auch nicht können. 

Zudem hatte er nicht gewusst, ob der Angreifer noch immer oben auf sie warten würde.  
Es ärgerte ihn, dass ihn der Schreck über die Ähnlichkeit des Angreifers mit dem toten Jungen so aus dem Konzept hatte bringen können. Galt es als Entschuldigung, dass er schlicht nicht damit gerechnet hatte, sich jemandem gegenüber zu sehen, der der Leiche täuschend ähnlich sah? Wohl eher nicht. 

Sein Weg hatte ihn ins Gästezimmer geführt und kurz zögerte er, dann legte er sich in das Bett, in dem Alberich in der letzten Nacht geschlafen hatte. Sie fehlte ihm und der Gedanke, dass sie durch seine Schuld so schwer verletzt worden war, legte ein kaltes Band um seinen Brustkorb. Er drückte das Gesicht ins Kissen. 

Er hätte sie fast geküsst, dort in diesem Dreckloch. Er wusste selbst nicht, ob es ihm ernst damit gewesen wäre. Die Angst um sie hatte seinen Verstand ausgeschaltet. Der Gedanke, Thiel könnte zu spät kommen…  
Es wäre keine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen und er hatte sich gerade noch zurückhalten können. Und nun… wie sollte er damit umgehen?  
Er war doch gerade mal soweit sich einzugestehen, dass er Angst hatte, sie zu verlieren.

~~

Es kam nicht oft vor, aber es gab diese Tage, an denen Nadeshda ihren Beruf verfluchte.  
Da bei Drees zunächst niemand geöffnet hatte, hatten sie die Mieter in den angrenzenden Wohnungen und dann die des ganzen Hauses befragt. 

Keiner hatte etwas gesehen.  
Keiner hatte etwas gehört.  
Keiner wollte etwas sagen. 

Es war zum Verrücktwerden!

Nun standen sie wieder auf der Straße vor dem Haus und wollten sich schon den benachbarten Gebäuden zuwenden, als ein eindeutig betrunkener, älterer Mann in einer ausgebeulten, verwaschenen Jeans und einer schmuddeligen, viel zu großen Sportjacke den Eingang ansteuerte. In der Hand hielt er eine Tragetasche mit dem Logo einer nahegelegenen Tankstelle. Die Umrisse von Bierflaschen zeichneten sich am Plastik ab. 

Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte sie ihn als den Mann, dessen Foto ebenfalls in der Datenbank abgespeichert gewesen war. Er wirkte deutlich verwahrloster, als zur Zeit der Aufnahme, aber es war eindeutig Drees. 

Er schlurfte an Nadeshda vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen und sie wandte sich ab, als eine Mischung aus Tabakqualm, altem Schweiß und Bierdunst ihr kurz den Atem nahm. Es war schrecklich, wie manche Menschen sich gehen ließen, stellte sie wieder einmal fest. 

Auch Thiel hatte ihn erkannt. Er stellte sich Drees in den Weg und hielt ihm seinen Dienstausweis vor das Gesicht. „Hauptkommissar Thiel. Sind Sie Walter Drees?“, musste er sich dennoch vergewissern um den Vorschriften genüge zu tun.

„Weiß nich‘“, gab der Angesprochene mürrisch zurück. „Was woll‘n Sie von ihm?“

„Wir haben nur ein paar Fragen. Können wir mit rauf kommen?“ Thiel blieb freundlich, auch wenn sie sah, dass es in seinen Augen blitzte. Das merkte aber nur jemand, der ihn so gut kannte wie sie. 

„Ich will aber keine Frag‘n beantworten“, wehrte Drees ab. 

„Es wäre aber besser. Kommen Sie“, drängte Thiel nun merklich mürrischer und deutete auf die Tür. 

Drees, der wohl einsah, dass er mit seiner Weigerung nicht weiterkam, gab mit einem Grunzen nach.  
Die Wohnung war ebenso vernachlässigt, wie ihr Besitzer. Überall standen leere Bierflaschen herum, ein Aschenbecher im Wohnzimmer quoll über und über den Bildschirm eines alten Fernsehers flimmerte lautlos Werbung für eine Automarke.  
Thiel ging mit Drees ins Wohnzimmer, während Nadeshda einen Blick in die übrigen Räume warf. Sie hatten keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl und deshalb durfte sie nichts anrühren, aber der Mann hatte sie auch nicht aufgefordert, sich nicht umzusehen, nicht wahr?, rechtfertigte sie ihr Tun vor sich selbst. 

Alle Räume waren schmuddelig und unaufgeräumt. Die Möbel hatten auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen. In der Küche türmte sich das Geschirr von mehreren Tagen und im Bad die Schmutzwäsche, aber immerhin lief die Waschmaschine. Sie stieß auf ein Kinderzimmer mit einem Doppelstockbett, bei dem in beiden Etagen offenbar jemand geschlafen hatte. Nun, an dieser Adresse waren auch zwei Jungen gemeldet. Wo waren die? 

Nach ihrem Rundgang kehrte Nadeshda ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo Thiel den alten Mann fassungslos ansah.  
„Sie wollen mir also ernsthaft erzählen, dass Ihr jüngerer Sohn seit drei Tagen verschwunden ist, nachdem Sie einen Streit mit ihm hatten und Sie haben sich nicht darum gekümmert, wo er abgeblieben ist?“ 

Thiels Stimme klang schneidend und er funkelte den Mann an, als dieser nickte.  
„Sach‘ ich doch. Der Bengel verschwindet oft für n‘paar Tage… genauso wie Matze.“

„Matthias“, soufflierte Nadeshda neben den Kommissar tretend. „Der ältere Sohn, der andere heißt Stefan.“ 

„Und wo ist Matthias?“, hakte Thiel nach. „Vielleicht weiß der ja, wo sein Bruder steckt.“

Drees zuckte mit den Schultern und winkte fahrig ab. „Weiß ich doch nich‘. Der haut auch immer wieder ab.“

„Und warum hauen die Jungs ab?“ In Thiels Stimme klang eine leise Ironie und Ungeduld mit, die Nadeshda nur zu gut kannte. Bald würde er brüllen, wusste sie und dann, wieder ruhiger werdend, den Verdächtigen mit dem Tathergang konfrontieren. 

So lief es zumindest im Verhörzimmer im Großteil der Fälle ab. Aber sie waren nicht im Verhörzimmer und sie hatten noch nicht mal ein Motiv, geschweige denn eine Idee zum Tathergang. 

Drees schien keine Antwort nötig zu halten.  
Thiel ging einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. „Nun hören Sie mir mal zu, Herr Drees. Einer Ihrer Söhne ist dringend tatverdächtig, mehrere Einbrüche begangen zu haben und dabei ist auch eine Frau gestorben. Ich will deshalb wissen, wo er sich aufhält.“

„Ich weiß es nich‘!“, gab Drees stur zurück. „Iss mir doch egal, was der Bengel treibt.“ 

„Das sollte Ihnen aber nicht egal sein. Beide Söhne sind noch minderjährig und damit sind Sie immer noch in der Verantwortung. Ob Ihnen das passt oder nicht. Also, wo sind sie? Entweder sagen Sie mir das jetzt, oder Sie kommen mit ins Präsidium.“

Das schien Drees nun doch aufzuwecken. „Matze war vorgestern da, ist seitdem aber nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Er hängt viel in der Gegend rum… hat wohl ´ne Freundin.“ Er lachte schmierig und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „So genau weiß ich das aber auch nich‘. Ich krieg nich‘ viel mit von den Jungs.“

„Das sehe ich“, murmelte Thiel beinahe unhörbar und in seiner Wange zuckte ein Muskel. „Wir brauchen DNA-Proben von Ihren Söhnen. Wo die Zahnbürsten der beiden sind, werden Sie ja wohl wissen.“

„Die sind im Bad.“ Drees grinste, als ob er damit ein Staatsgeheimnis verraten hätte und Nadeshda fragte sich, ob er überhaupt noch viel von dem mitbekam, was um ihn herum vorging, oder ob er das bisschen Hirn schon versoffen hatte. 

Thiel ging selbst ins Bad und schaute sich, wie sie vermutete, auch noch die anderen Räumen an. Sie hingegen nutzte die Zeit um sich im Wohnzimmer einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Allerdings achtete sie darauf, zwischen Drees und er Tür zu bleiben. War ja gut möglich, dass er türmen wollte und er war momentan die einzige Spur, die sie hatten. 

Ihr Blick wanderte über eine fleckige Sitzgruppe, die schon sehr durchgesessen aussah, einen fadenscheinigen Teppich, und einen Wohnzimmerschrank, in dem einige Bücher und Nippes standen. Ein Foto war auch dort und sie konnte von ihrem Standpunkt aus nur eine Frau erahnen. 

„Ist das ihre Frau?“, fragte sie beiläufig um mehr zu erfahren und um Drees, der ihr unruhig zu werden schien, abzulenken. 

„Die da auf dem Foto?“ Er nickte und nahm das Bild in die Hand. Sie trat näher. Sein Blick schien weicher zu werden, als er darauf sah und sein vom Alkohol umnebelter Verstand schien sich an andere, bessere?, Zeiten zu erinnern.  
Irgendwie tat er ihr leid. 

„Das ist Helga. War `ne schöne Frau, nich‘. Sie war klein… richtig goldig, mit ihren blonden Haaren.“ Er zeigte eine Höhe an, die irgendwo zwischen seinem Bauchnabel und seinem Brustbein lag. Da er ein recht großer Mann war, konnte sie nicht viel größer gewesen sein als Frau Haller, stellte Nadeshda fest. Unbehagen erfasste sie. 

Hatten die Einbrüche tatsächlich mit den Frauen zu tun? Besser gesagt, war eingebrochen worden, weil die Frauen klein waren? War der Tod Frau Rollenbrucks ungeplant oder Absicht gewesen?

„Was ist mit ihr? Ist sie gestorben?“ Sie ließ Drees nicht aus den Augen und so übersah sie nicht, dass ein wütender Zug um seinen Mund erschien. 

„Die Schlampe? Nee. Aber ich wünsch‘ es ihr! Abgehaun‘ is se‘... vor ein paar Wochen. Ich sei ein Säufer, hat se‘ gesagt.“

„Nur weil Sie zu viel trinken? Oder auch, weil Sie die Jungen und wohl auch Ihre Frau geschlagen haben?“ Thiel war wieder ins Zimmer gekommen. In der Hand hielt er einen blutverschmierten Pullover und die Größe der Flecken sagte Nadeshda, dass das nicht von Nasenbluten stammte. 

~ . ~


	16. Tag 4 5. Teil - Hört der Alptraum niemals auf?

Hört der Alptraum niemals aus?

Tag 4 – 5. Teil 

Er geht durch den langen Gang, durch den er jeden Morgen geht. Ein Tag wie jeder andere erwartet ihn und er freut sich darauf. Sie wird da sein. 

Die weißen Wände reflektieren das Licht der Deckenlampen und es wird immer heller, blendet ihn. Er läuft schneller, will der gleißenden Helligkeit entkommen. Mit der Hand schirmt er seine Augen ab, als das Licht in ihnen zu schmerzen beginnt. Er ruft nach ihr, weiß, sie ist in dem Raum, in den er eigentlich will. 

Da, endlich, sieht er vor sich die Schiebetür. Er stürzt darauf zu und öffnet um sich im nächsten Moment in der alten Scheune wiederzufinden.

Die plötzliche Dunkelheit lässt ihn taumeln und vom Schwung mitgerissen fällt er zu Boden.  
Er spürt den Schmutz unter seinen Händen, glaubt den Staub und das vermodernde Laub riechen zu können, das sich mit dem typischen Geruch einer Leiche mischt. 

Langsam schaut er hoch, als zwei nackte Füße in seinem Blickfeld auftauchten. Der Junge steht vor ihm und schaut mit leerem Blick auf ihn hinunter. Er wirkt friedlich, doch das blutige Messer in seiner Hand lässt ihn aufspringen und zurückweichen. Er taumelt, stolpert über etwas und stürzt rücklings zu Boden. 

Der Junge bleibt reglos stehen, scheint durchsichtiger zu werden. Ein anderer nimmt seine Stelle ein und dieser kommt näher.  
Langsam.  
Drohend. 

Er ringt nach Atem. Ein schweres Gewicht scheint auf seinem Oberkörper zu lasten, nimmt ihm die Luft. Er keucht, versucht den Druck von sich zu schieben, doch es gelingt ihm nicht. 

Der andere… der Bruder?... kommt näher. Wut flackert in seinen Augen. Er schreit etwas, doch er hört nichts. Er scheint taub zu sein.  
Dann ist er über ihm und hebt die Faust, schlägt zu. 

Er reißt die Arme hoch, versucht sich vor den Schlägen zu schützen. Er ist eingeklemmt, kann nicht fliehen. Die Hiebe prasseln auf ihn ein, er spürt sie an den Armen, dem Oberkörper. Sie tun weh, aber nicht so, wie er erwartet hätte. Doch die Qualen, die er empfindet sind ebenso schlimm. 

Es tut weh, wie verlorene Träume schmerzen, Hoffnungen, die zerplatzen oder wie der Verlust von Vertrauen. 

Er wimmert, hofft, es würde aufhören, fleht, bittet. 

Vergebens. 

Der andere hört nicht auf. Wieder und wieder schlägt er zu, tritt nach ihm, beschimpft ihn, schreit ihn lautlos an.  
Plötzlich merkt er, dass hinter ihm ein Fluchtweg ist.  
Er dreht sich um, versucht davonzulaufen, aber er kommt nicht weit. 

Wieder stolpert er, fällt und schließlich prallt er hart auf den Boden der Scheune auf. Er wirft sich herum, will dem Gegner nicht den ungeschützten Rücken präsentieren. 

Will der Gefahr ins Auge blicken und erstarrt, als er statt des erwarteten jungen Mannes einen alten Mann vor sich sieht. Die gleichen Augen, die auch ihn jeden Morgen aus dem Spiegel ansahen, blicken ihn kalt und abschätzend an. Er spürt die Schläge des Bruders immer noch, auch wenn der Mann vor ihm sich nicht bewegt. 

Unaufhörlich kommt er dabei trotzdem näher, scheint ihn zu zerdrücken und wieder ringt er nach Atem. Er wirft sich zur Seite, rollt sich davon und verbirgt das Gesicht in den Händen, will nicht sehen, was vor ihm ist.

Ihm wird kalt und ein eisiger Wind weht um ihn herum, wird zum Sturm und reißt die Balken, die Steinbrocken, den Staub und den Schmutz weg. Er lässt die Hände sinken und findet sich kniend in einer verlassenen Straße wieder. Die Türen der Häuser stehen offen, scheinen ihn einzuladen. 

Langsam kommt er auf die Füße. Sein ganzer Körper brennt und er hat das Gefühl aus unzähligen Wunden zu bluten. Er taumelt und streckt hilfesuchend die Hand aus, aber er ist allein.

Er schleppt sich zu einem der Häuser.  
Die Tür schwingt lautlos im Wind und er erreicht sie, bevor sie zufällt.  
Er geht hinein und prallt zurück, als er sich einer völlig zerstörten Wohnung gegenüber sieht. Übelkeit erfasst ihn und er stürzt zurück auf die Straße, läuft zum Haus gegenüber. 

Er bleibt im Türrahmen stehen. Auch hier nur Scherben und Splitter von zerschlagenen Möbeln. Sie erheben sich, wie von einer Windhose mitgerissen. Er wirft sich zurück, will ausweichen, läuft ins Freie hinaus. 

Aus allen Häusern wehen ihm die Bruchstücke entgegen. Sie hüllen ihn ein, nehmen ihm die Sicht und reißen ihn mit sich. 

Er kämpft, versucht die gegen ihn prasselnden Splitter abzuwehren und plötzlich sind sie fort. Einfach so weg. 

Suchend schaut er sich um, aber er kann nicht erkennen, wo er ist. Er sieht Farben und Strukturen, die er zu kennen glaubt und doch verschwinden sie, wenn eine vage Erinnerung in ihm auftaucht, was es sein könnte. 

Langsam sackt er zu Boden und zieht die Beine an den Körper. Die Einsamkeit lässt ihn zittern. Wo sind die anderen? Welche anderen? Sind da andere? 

Er weiß es nicht mehr und Panik flackert in ihm auf, lässt ihn blindlings aufspringen und davonlaufen.  
Planlos rennt er, stößt an eine Wand, dreht sich um und prallt nach wenigen, oder vielen?, Schritten an eine andere. 

Es werden immer mehr, die Schritte immer weniger.  
Irgendwann bleibt er atemlos stehen. Er weiß, vor ihm ist jemand und wieder beginnt er zu gehen. Langsam, zögernd. 

Seine Furcht ist verschwunden, ausgebrannt.  
Da ist nur noch Leere in ihm, eine Leere, die ihm die Kraft nimmt, die ihn daran hindert sich aufzurichten. Er taumelt, kann sich nur mit Mühe zwingen weiter zu gehen. 

Aber er hat keine andere Wahl. Etwas zwingt ihn, treibt ihn weiter.  
Um ihn herum wird es heller und er sieht den Obduktionstisch vor sich. Eine Gestalt steht davor. 

Er weiß, er kennt sie und aus irgendeinem Grund weiß er, er kann ihr vertrauen.  
Trotzdem zögert er, weiß selbst nicht warum. Er weiß überhaupt nichts mehr. 

Die Gestalt dreht sich um und da ist ein breites Lächeln in einem bärtigen Gesicht. Ein Mann. Alt. Es ist ein Vater weiß er.  
Nicht sein eigener.

Der Mann hält etwas in der Hand und streckt es ihm entgegen.  
Schritt für Schritt geht er näher heran und hebt die Hand, will dieses Etwas ergreifen. Der Alte schüttelt den Kopf und hebt es hoch über ihn. Zeigt auf etwas hinter sich und er schaut an ihm vorbei. 

Sie steht dort. Still.  
Allein in einem weiten Raum. Er weiß, sie wartet auf etwas. 

Der Alte lacht lautlos und hebt das Etwas höher.  
Es beginnt sich zu bewegen, leuchtet in einem tiefen Rot und erfüllt den Raum mit diesem Licht.  
Er streckt erneut die Hand danach aus. Es ist unsagbar wichtig, dass er es bekommt. Nichts anderes zählt mehr und er reckt sich nach oben. 

Es bewegt sich, gleichmäßig.  
Der Rhythmus ist ihm bekannt. Er spürt ihn in sich. 

Der Alte senkt die Hand ein wenig und er erkennt, dass es ein Herz ist. 

Er will es entgegen nehmen, da beginnt es zu zerfließen wie zu heißes Wachs. Einzelne Tropfen fallen durch die Finger des Alten.

Hastig stürzt er nach vorne, will sie auffangen. Sie rinnen durch seine Hände und verzweifelt schaut er nach oben. Kalt fallen die Tropfen auf sein Gesicht, brennen eisig auf seiner Haut, auf seinen Wangen, während das Herz in den Händen des Alten zerrinnt.

~ . ~

Thiel drückte Nadeshda das Foto einer einstmals glücklichen Familie in die Hand. Drees hatte es zwischen zwei Büchern herausgezogen, nachdem er wohl eingesehen hatte, dass der Kommissar nicht locker lassen würde, nun, da er den blutverschmierten Pullover im Bad gefunden hatte. 

Sie schaute sich das Bild an und versuchte zu verdrängen, was inzwischen geschehen war. Die beiden Jungen lächelten glücklich in die Kamera. Der Ältere hatte den Arm um den Jüngeren gelegt und der schien sich bei ihm anzulehnen. Die Mutter stand neben ihren Söhnen und schaute ein wenig missmutig drein. Sie schien nicht zufrieden zu sein, wirkte aber auch irgendwie einsam. Der Vater, der gar nicht so anders aussah, wie der Drees, der neben ihr stand und ihr seine Fahne ins Gesicht atmete, schaute zu seiner Frau. Aber auch er lächelte nicht. Er sah gepflegter aus als heute und sie konnte kaum glauben, dass das Bild erst vor einigen Monaten im letzten Sommerurlaub entstanden war. Das am unteren Rand im Foto eingeblendete Datum ließ daran aber keinen Zweifel. 

Auch Thiel sah auf das Bild. Er räusperte sich. „Geben Sie Matthias Drees zur Fahndung frei und informieren Sie die Kollegen vom Einbruchsdezernat.“

Er wandte sich zu Drees um, der inzwischen reichlich bedrückt im Zimmer stand. So langsam schien ihm bewusst geworden zu sein, was passiert war, vermutete Nadeshda. 

„Sie kommen mit aufs Präsidium. Das könnte eine lange Nacht werden und auch Sie sind tatverdächtig.“

Nadeshda nickte langsam. Sie hatte das Foto gesehen und auch sie glaubte nun nicht mehr daran, dass Matthias Stefan erschlagen hatte.“

~~

Mit einem Schrei fuhr Boerne auf und rang keuchend nach Atem. Ein Hustenreiz erfasste ihn und ohne an seine gebrochenen Rippen zu denken, gab er ihm nach. 

Der in seinem Oberkörper explodierende Schmerz ließ ihn zur Seite kippen und er presste sich die Hand gegen die gebrochenen Rippen, bis er wieder einigermaßen Luft bekam. Leise wimmernd vor Schmerzen und weil ihn das Grauen des Alptraums noch immer gefangen hielt, barg er den Kopf in seinen Armen. Er spürte, dass ihm Tränen über das Gesicht liefen und konnte sie doch nicht stoppen.  
Langsam rollte er sich zu einem Ball zusammen. 

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so lag, konzentrierte sich nur darauf, ruhig ein- und auszuatmen. Der Alptraum hatte ein allesverschlingendes Gefühl der Einsamkeit in ihm zurückgelassen und es fiel ihm schwer, es abzuschütteln. Erst als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er nicht wieder würde husten müssen, richtete er sich vorsichtig auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Helles Mondlicht schien durch die offenen Vorhänge ins Zimmer und langsam stand er auf, schaute auf die nächtliche Straße hinaus. 

Thiels Fahrrad stand nicht am üblichen Platz. Bedeutete das, er war noch im Präsidium?  
Der Gedanke half ihm, den letzten Rest der Panik abzuschütteln, die ihn letztendlich geweckt hatte und er ließ den Kopf gegen das kalte Glas der Fensterscheibe sinken. 

~ . ~


	17. Tag 5 1. Teil - Verschlafen

Verschlafen!

Tag 5 – 1. Teil

Silke schaute wieder auf die Uhr. Boerne hatte zwar gesagt, er würde sie abholen, aber er hatte nicht gesagt wann, so dass sie sich zunächst keine Gedanken machte, als der Morgen verstrich. Inzwischen war es jedoch fast 10.00 Uhr und das war nun wirklich nicht mehr früh. 

Sie fühlte sich gut, auch wenn ihr Bein noch nicht ganz so wollte wie sie. Sie kam dennoch gut mit den Krücken zurecht und die Schmerzen waren erträglich, was aber auch an der Tablette lag, die sie von den Schwestern bekommen hatte. Dr. Schmid war sehr zufrieden mit der Wunde gewesen. Sie musste zwar noch Antibiotika nehmen, aber auch das würde sie in ein paar Tagen hinter sich haben. 

Der Tag Ruhe hatte ihr gut getan und sie hatte Zeit gehabt nachzudenken. 

Sie hatte beschlossen, sich von Boerne in ihre Wohnung bringen zu lassen. So gerne sie bei ihm war, es war ihr einfach zu gefährlich. Sie fürchtete ihre Freundschaft zu gefährden, wenn sie sich in ihn verliebte und dass sie kurz davor war, war ihr inzwischen bewusst geworden.  
Und je mehr Zeit sie außerhalb des neutralen Raumes der Rechtsmedizin mit ihm verbrachte, desto größer wurde diese Gefahr.

Ihre Hand schloss sich um die beiden neuen Schlüssel, die sie, wohl unbewusst, vorgestern in die Tasche ihrer Jeans gesteckt hatte, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie aus dem Haus ging. Vorsehung? Sie wusste es nicht. 

Als der Zeiger auf Viertel nach 10 vorrückte, stand sie entschlossen auf und humpelte mit ihren Krücken zum Schwesternzimmer. Dort ließ sie sich ein Taxi rufen. 

~~

„Ist das der Einbrecher?“ Der Zweifel stand Staatsanwältin Klemm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie, mit dem Kopf auf die halbdurchsichtige Scheibe des Verhörzimmers deutend, Nadeshda ansprach. 

Diese hob den Kopf. „Nein, … Kommissar Thiel verdächtigt ihn aber den Jungen erschlagen zu haben… seinen Sohn.“ Ihre Stimme klang belegt und nicht nur ihre Müdigkeit war der Grund dafür. 

Frau Klemm schaute sie noch einen Moment lang an und legte ihr dann eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn er es war, wird Thiel das herausfinden. Nehmen Sie sich das nicht zu Herzen.“

„Er ist angezeigt worden…. jemand hat gesehen, dass er die Jungen schlug. Er könnte noch leben.“

„Sicher könnte er das. Wir können nicht alle Grausamkeiten dieser Welt verhindern, wir schaffen das nicht mal in dieser Stadt. Aber wir können alles tun, damit die Schuldigen damit nicht davonkommen.“ Sie klopfte Nadeshda nochmal auf die Schulter. „Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Thiel den Haftbefehl oder einen Durchsuchungsbefehl braucht.“

Nadeshda sah ihr nach, wie sie mit energischen Schritten aus dem Raum ging und straffte dann die Schultern. Die Staatsanwältin hatte Recht. Sie wäre im falschen Beruf, wenn sie das alles zu sehr an sich heranlassen würde, trotzdem fiel es ihr schwer, die Distanz zu bewahren, die sie brauchte. 

Mit verschränkten Armen schaute sie weiter zu, wie Thiel den nach einigen Stunden inzwischen halbwegs nüchternen Mann bearbeitete. 

Sie wussten inzwischen, dass seine Frau nach zwei Selbstmordversuchen die Familie verlassen hatte und in einem Frauenhaus in Hamburg lebte. Sie war schwer depressiv und schlicht nicht in der Lage, sich um die Kinder zu kümmern. Der jähzornige Vater, der schon lange viel mehr trank als es ihm guttat, neigte ganz offensichtlich zu Gewalttätigkeit und hatte seine Launen an ihr und später, wohl aus Wut über die Flucht der Frau, an den beiden Söhnen ausgelassen.  
Stefan war weiterhin zur Schule gegangen, der labile und geistig zurückgebliebene Matthias war nach wie vor in der Schreinerwerkstatt erschienen, in der er im letzten Jahr eine Lehre begonnen hatte und natürlich war niemandem etwas aufgefallen! Den Lehrern nicht und den Mitarbeitern in der Werkstatt nicht.  
Freunde hatten die Jungen keine, da sie als Sonderlinge galten. Jeder hatte es sich einfach gemacht… wie so oft.

Die Mutter war nicht in der Lage persönlich zu erscheinen und so war sie in Hamburg im dortigen Kommissariat verhört worden. Von ihr erfuhren sie jedoch auch nichts, was sie nicht inzwischen wussten. 

Sie zuckte zusammen, als Thiel, der bis dahin ruhig mit dem Mann gesprochen hatte, plötzlich den Stuhl zurückschob und aus dem Raum stürmte. Er knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und ließ sich mit einem frustrierten Schnaufen dagegen fallen. „Ich bekomme nichts aus ihm heraus. Alles was er zugibt ist, den Jungen geschlagen zu haben. Dann sei er losgezogen um sich in der Tankstelle mit Nachschub zu versorgen. Als er zurückkam, sei der Junge weggewesen“, fasste er zusammen, was auch Nadeshda in den letzten Stunden in einzelnen Bruchstücken gehört hatte. 

Er wandte ihr den Kopf zu und rieb sich müde über das Gesicht. „Gibt es schon was Neues über den anderen Sohn?“

„Nein. Alle Streifenwagen sind informiert und halten Ausschau, aber wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt, wo wir nach ihm suchen sollen.“

„Machen wir eine Pause. Ich muss hier eine Weile raus, sonst gehe ich dem da noch an den Kragen“, seufzte er und nickte den beiden Polizeibeamten zu, die in der Nähe warteten. „Bringt ihn in eine Zelle.“

~~

Ich stehe in dem Hauseingang. Hier wohnt niemand, keiner stellt Fragen.  
Ich schaue hinüber. 

Ihr Haus ist verlassen.  
Jemand hat die Tür repariert, das Schloss ist auch neu.  
Trotzdem ist keiner mehr dort.

Ich weiß, dass sie nicht mehr kommt. Sie liegt dort in dem Loch zusammen mit dem anderen, der ihn weggebracht hat. Es ist gut, dass sie weg sind. 

Warum steht ihr Auto noch da, wenn sie doch weg ist? 

Warum ist SIE weggegangen?  
Er hat nie so fest zugeschlagen, solange SIE noch da war.  
Er könnte noch leben, könnte noch da sein.  
Er fehlt mir. Wo er war, ist ein Loch. 

Ein Taxi fährt die Straße entlang, hält vor ihrem Haus.  
Ich verberge mich hinter einem Busch, schaue durch die Zweige. 

Jemand steigt aus, humpelt zur Haustür.  
Ich erkenne sie, als sie sich umdreht und die Straße hinunterschaut.

Sie ist wieder da.  
Warum ist sie noch da? Sie ist doch in das Loch gefallen? 

Hat sie sich nur verletzt?  
Hat sie deshalb Krücken? 

Wo ist er? 

Ist er tot?

Es ist egal. Sie geht ins Haus, schließt die Tür hinter sich.  
Ich schleiche hinüber.  
Das Schloss lässt sich nicht mit einer Karte öffnen, das habe ich schon probiert. 

Niemand ist da, der mich sieht. Ich weiß, dass alle Nachbarn weg sind. Sie arbeiten.  
Ich sollte jetzt auch arbeiten, sollte dem Meister helfen.  
Die Arbeit macht Spaß aber ich kann da jetzt nicht hingehen.  
Ich muss hier bleiben.  
Das ist wichtiger. 

Ihr Auto steht vor der Tür. Klein, so klein wie sie.  
Es gefällt mir. Ich bin sogar schon mal damit gefahren. Sie hat es nicht gemerkt.  
Es ist ein altes Auto. Es ist leicht, die Tür aufzubrechen und die Zündung zu überlisten. 

Wieder schaue ich zur Tür.  
Ich kann hier nicht weggehen, solange sie noch da ist. 

Sie muss weg!

~~

Boerne erwachte, als die Katze ihm vernehmlich maunzend mit der Pfote ins Gesicht tapste. Helles Sonnenlicht fiel ins Zimmer und er rieb sich verwirrt über die Augen, stand dann vom Sofa auf. 

Der Alptraum der vergangenen Nacht hatte ihn bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein wach gehalten. Irgendwann hatte er sich ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und die CD eines ruhigen Violinkonzertes eingelegt, um sich abzulenken. Er hatte sich auf die leisen Töne konzentriert und schließlich war die Erinnerung an den Traum langsam verblasst. War er darüber eingeschlafen? 

Mit einem Schlag vollends wach schaute er erschrocken auf die Uhr und zog sich dann, so schnell er konnte, an. Dabei versuchte er seinen belegten Hals freizuhusten, atmete so tief ein, wie es ihm die Schmerzen in seiner Seite erlaubten. Dabei ignorierte er die Tatsache, dass ihm das wesentlich schwerer fiel, als es sollte. Er wusste, dass er sich ausruhen sollte, doch das würde er erst tun, wenn Alberich bei ihm war.  
Die Wirkung der Tabletten vom vergangenen Tag hatte längst nachgelassen und seine von der Prellung steife Schulter tat höllisch weh. Er schluckte noch eine Dosis und hoffte, sie würde schnell die Schmerzen lindern.

Er hatte Alberich versprochen sie abzuholen und nun war es schon fast 11.00 Uhr! Auf dem Weg zum Auto rief er in der Klinik an, doch dort war belegt. 

Wütend über sich selbst, fuhr er durch die glücklicherweise fast leeren Straßen und parkte dann direkt vor dem Klinikum ein.  
Wie hatte er nur so sehr verschlafen können? Er war doch sonst immer schon im Morgengrauen wach, auch wenn er spät ins Bett ging. Alberich würde zu Recht wütend auf ihn sein!

Ohne den Pförtner eines Blickes zu würdigen, eilte er zum Fahrstuhl und ließ sich in die chirurgische Abteilung bringen. Sein Atem ging pfeifend und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand der Kabine, als ihn Schwindel erfasste.  
Die Schmerzen in seiner Seite und die beginnende Erkältung, die er in den Knochen spürte, raubten ihm die Kraft. Dazu die Sorge um seine Assistentin… Es war ihm nicht wohl dabei, dass er sie so lange hatte warten lassen. Er kannte ihre zupackende Art und es war ihr zuzutrauen, dass sie eben nicht auf ihn gewartet hatte, egal wie es um ihre körperliche Verfassung bestellt sein mochte. 

Als der Fahrstuhl hielt und die Türen aufglitten, hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er achtete nicht auf die Schwester, die ihm vom Stationszimmer aus zuwinkte und ihn aufhalten wollte. Nach einem kurzen Klopfen öffnete er die Tür zu Alberichs Zimmer. Erschreckt schaute er dann in den Raum, in dem nur ein mit Folie abgedecktes, frisch vorbereitetes Krankenbett stand. 

Er fuhr herum und stieß fast mit der Schwester zusammen, die ihm nachgeeilt war. „Wo ist Frau Haller? Musste Sie nochmal operiert werden? Gab es Komplikationen mit der Wunde?“

„Nein… Wie kommen Sie darauf?“ Die Schwester holte tief Luft. „Nun beruhigen Sie sich erst mal. Dr. Schmid hat sie heute Morgen nach der Visite entlassen und kurz vor einer halben Stunde hat sie sich dann von einem abholen lassen. Es ist also alles in Ordnung.“

~~

Thiel rieb sich über die Augen. Eigentlich hatte er sich einige Minuten auf seinem Bürostuhl ausruhen wollen – er war so müde, dass es ihm langsam schwer fiel, sich zu konzentrieren – und nun hatte ihn die Klemm ins Gericht zitiert. Warum musste sie auch gerade jetzt eine Pause haben? Aber er konnte sie ja auch verstehen… Nach diesem Gerichtstermin würde sie wieder dieser Meute Rede und Antwort stehen müssen und auch wenn es dabei um was ganz anderes ging, würde sie sicher auch zum Fall des Jungen befragt werden. Er seufzte leise.  
„Wir haben den Vater so lange durch die Mangel gedreht, bis er zugab seinen Frust an den Kindern auszulassen.“

Das wusste Wilhelmine Klemm bereits. Sie beugte sich vor und fixierte Thiel scharf und mit hochgezogenen Brauen. „Sonst haben Sie nichts aus diesem Säufer herausbekommen?“ 

„Doch.“ Thiel begegnete unbeeindruckt ihrem Blick. „Der Vater sagte aus, dass er noch lebte, als er zur Tankstelle ging und sich nochmal eine Flasche Schnaps geholt hat. Als er zurückkam sei der Junge nicht mehr da gewesen. Die Überwachungskamera der Tankstelle hat ihn um 23.12 Uhr aufgezeichnet. Zwei Minuten später ist er wieder gegangen.“

„Kann es sein,…“ sie richtete sich wieder auf, „… dass der Junge alleine das Haus verlassen hat?“ 

„Mit den Verletzungen? Niemals! Darauf hat Boerne in seinem Bericht ausdrücklich hingewiesen“, gab Thiel zurück. „Aber vielleicht hat der Bruder ihn gefunden… und weggebracht“, spekulierte er. „Dabei muss er ihm unter den Händen weggestorben sein.“

„… was ihn dann so durcheinander gebracht hat, dass er loszog und die Frauen überfiel? Also wirklich Thiel… da hatten Sie schon bessere Ideen“, schnaubte Wilhelmine Klemm.  
„Wann genau war denn der Todeszeitpunkt?“

Thiel rieb sich ein wenig verlegen über den Nacken. „So… so genau weiß ich das jetzt nicht. Das steht in der Akte… in der Nacht, kurz vor Mitternacht…“, stammelte er etwas überrumpelt und es war ihm unangenehm, dass ihm diese Fakten tatsächlich im Augenblick nicht einfielen. Er brauchte dringend eine Mütze voll Schlaf!

Den Blick, den ihm Frau Klemm zuwarf, hätte er seinem schlimmsten Feind nicht gewünscht. „Dann rufen Sie meinetwegen Boerne an, der wird das ja wissen“, brummte sie. „Ich geh jetzt eine rauchen und wenn ich wiederkomme, will ich wissen ob das zeitlich möglich sein kann.“  
Ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten rauschte sie den Gang hinunter. 

Thiel schaute ihr mit einem leisen Seufzen nach. 

~~

Boerne raste durch die Straßen. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Alberich womöglich zu ihrer Wohnung gefahren war. Aber wo sollte sie sonst sein? Sie hatte sich nicht zu ihm bringen lassen, denn um die Zeit, die die Schwester genannt hatte, war er noch zu Hause gewesen und die Türklingel hätte er sicher nicht überhört.  
Allerdings hatte er sie weder von der Klinik aus, noch in den Minuten, in denen er nun zu ihr unterwegs war, telefonisch irgendwo erreichen können. Nicht auf ihrem Handy, nicht bei ihr zu Hause und auch in der Rechtsmedizin war sie nicht, wobei er nicht gewusst hätte, warum sie überhaupt hätte dort sein sollen. Er hatte trotzdem angerufen.

Sein Handy klingelte und in der Hoffnung, sie wäre es, nahm er das Gespräch sofort an ohne auf das Display zu sehen.

„Alberich! Wo sind…“

„Hier ist Thiel“, unterbrach ihn der Kommissar. „Ich muss was über den toten Jungen wissen.“

„Lesen Sie eigentlich nie die Akten? Das steht alles drin“, gab Boerne kurz angebunden zurück. 

„Sagen Sie mir einfach nur, wann genau der Junge gestorben ist.“ Die Abfuhr beeindruckte Thiel natürlich nicht und Boerne, der einsah, dass er den Kommissar nicht loswerden würde, fuhr rechts ran. Wenn er einfach auflegte, würde Thiel ohnehin gleich wieder anrufen. Es war einfacher, er erledigte das schnell, dann hatte er den Kopf wieder frei für Wichtigeres.

Er seufzte und erteilte dann knapp die gewünschte Auskunft. „Todeszeitpunkt war vor vier Tagen zwischen 23.30 Uhr und 24.00 Uhr… und er starb nicht am Fundort der Leiche. Zwischen dem Zufügen der Verletzungen und dem Eintritt des Todes sind mindestens 45 bis höchstens 60 Minuten vergangen. Reicht Ihnen das? Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen!“

„Noch nicht ganz. Er war also schon tot, als er zum Fundort transportiert wurde. Können Sie mir sagen, wie er dahingebracht wurde?“

„Nein, er lebte zunächst noch. Die Blutergüsse hatten noch Zeit, sich zu entwickeln. Die Ausprägung der Leichenflecke lässt aber den Schluss zu, dass er vom Tatort zum Fundort getragen wurde und unterwegs starb. Beantwortet das Ihre Fragen?“, fragte Boerne genervt und schaute auf die Uhr.

„Was ist denn los?“, wollte Thiel wissen. „Sie klingen so nervös.“

„Alberich ist nicht mehr in der Klinik und ich erreiche sie nicht“, gab Boerne zurück. „Ist sie bei Ihnen im Präsidium?“ 

„Ne, da hätte sie ja auch keinen Grund dazu. Aber sie kann doch hin, wo sie will, oder nicht?“

Thiel klang merklich verwundert und das beruhigte Boerne ein wenig. „Natürlich kann sie das. Aber sie kann sich nur mit Krücken vorwärts bewegen und mir ist nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass dieser Einbrecher immer noch nicht gefasst wurde. Haben Sie da schon was Neues?“

„Wir haben Drees, den Vater Ihrer Jungenleiche und verhören ihn gerade. Ob der auch der Einbrecher ist, wissen wir noch nicht, der DNA-Abgleich läuft noch. Er hat aber zugegeben, den Jungen zusammengeschlagen zu haben.“

Boerne stieß die Luft aus und ließ den Kopf gegen die Nackenstütze fallen. Einen Moment lang schloss er die Augen. „Der Vater?“, brachte er hervor. Er hasste solche Menschen und er hoffte, dass Thiel werde ihn aus dem Verkehr ziehen können. 

In der Leitung blieb es still. 

„Was ist mit dem anderen Sohn? Haben Sie den schon verhört?“, fragte Boerne, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte. Wieder musste er einen Hustenreiz unterdrücken und schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. 

„Matthias Drees. Die Fahndung nach ihm läuft. Der Vater sagte aus, er sei ebenfalls seit drei Tagen verschwunden“, gab Thiel knapp zurück. 

Boerne brummte nur. Immerhin gab es jetzt konkrete Verdächtige, auch wenn das Motiv noch unklar war. „Ich fahre zu Alberichs Wohnung. Vermutlich ist sie ja dort. Sie wollte gestern schon hin, aber ich dachte, das hätte ich ihr ausgeredet“, informierte er den Kommissar und beendete dann das Gespräch. 

Die Hände fest um das Lenkrad geschlossen reihte er sich wieder in den Verkehr ein. Nur Minuten später erreichte er den Rheingoldweg und wusste sofort, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. 

Der rote Fiat stand nicht mehr vor dem Haus.

~ . ~


	18. Tag 5 2. Teil - In der Hand des Fremden

In der Hand des Fremden

Tag 5 – 2. Teil

Silke kam mit einem leisen Stöhnen zu sich. Die Wunde in ihrem Bein brannte höllisch. Sie versuchte sich zu bewegen und merkte, nun erst richtig wach werdend, dass sie gefesselt worden war. Voller Panik versuchte sie, sich zu befreien.

Es gelang ihr nicht. 

Hilflos schaute sie sich um und wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass sie in der Scheune war. Sie saß auf einem alten Stuhl und ihre Handgelenke waren hinter ihrem Rücken zusammengebunden worden. Ihre Beine waren gleich an mehreren Stellen mit einem alten Lederriemen umwickelt und so zusammengeschnürt worden, dass das Material tief ins Fleisch einschnitt. Einer der Riemen lag dabei genau über der Wunde und verursachte die Schmerzen, begriff sie. 

Wie war sie hergekommen? Ihr Kopf schmerzte und es fiel ihr schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Trotzdem versuchte sie, sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Langsam, wie aus zähem Schlamm, tauchten die Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche. 

Sie war in ihrer Wohnung gewesen. Die Zerstörung hatte sie, auch wenn sie geglaubt hatte darauf vorbereitet zu sein, wieder in Tränen ausbrechen lassen.  
Stumm war sie durch die Zimmer gehumpelt, was dank Boerne, der bei ihrem gemeinsamen Besuch in der Wohnung einiges aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, gerade so möglich gewesen war. Mit ihren Krücken konnte sie hier gar nichts ausrichten, hatte sie begriffen. Also war sie, irgendwie, nach oben gehumpelt und hatte sich umgezogen, denn sie trug noch immer die Sachen, in denen sie reiten gegangen war. Anschließend hatte sie sich noch ein paar Kleidungsstücke in eine Tasche eingepackt. 

Sie wollte sich ein Taxi rufen und zu ihm fahren. 

Sie hatte die Tasche die Treppe hinuntergeworfen, hatte sich dann oben auf die oberste Stufe gesetzt und war Stufe für Stufe nach unten gerutscht. Gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie unten angekommen war, hatte es geklingelt. Sie hatte nur einen kurzen Blick nach oben geworfen und hatte die Silhouette eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes hinter der Häkelgardine gesehen, der ihr den Rücken zukehrte. In dem Glauben, es sei Boerne, hatte sie geöffnet. 

Zu spät hatte sie den Fehler bemerkt, doch da hatte der Fremde sie schon nach hinten gestoßen, so dass sie mit dem Kopf hart gegen die Wand gefallen und es ihr schwarz vor Augen geworden war. 

„Du bist wach?“

Sie schrak zusammen, als sie die Stimme eines jungen Mannes hinter sich hörte. Sie drehte den Kopf, konnte ihn jedoch nicht sehen. 

„Warum bist du nicht tot? Du bist doch in das Loch gefallen.“

Langsame Schritte ertönten, kamen näher und sie hielt die Luft an. 

„Kannst du nicht reden?“

Die Schritte waren direkt hinter ihr und sie presste die Augen zusammen, wagte nicht, auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Was sollte sie tun? 

~~

Wieder zurück im Büro betrachtete Thiel nachdenklich das Whiteboard, auf dem Nadeshda alle bisher zusammengetragenen Fakten festgehalten hatte. Sie wussten nun ziemlich genau, was mit Stefan Drees geschehen war und der Haftbefehl wegen schwerer Körperverletzung mit Todesfolge lag auch bereits vor.

Der inzwischen vorliegende DNA-Abgleich hatte zweifelsfrei ergeben, dass der Vater mit den Einbrüchen nichts zu tun gehabt hatte. Es war Matthias gewesen. Von ihm fehlte jedoch nach wie vor jede Spur. Und sie hatten noch immer keine Ahnung, was das Motiv für die Einbrüche gewesen war. Er gab Boerne in dessen Vermutung Recht, dass es nicht um Wertgegenstände, sondern um die Frauen gegangen war und dass deren Größe eine Rolle spielte. Aber warum? 

Hatten der Tod des Bruders und das Fortgehen der Mutter in dem labilen Jungen eine Wahnvorstellung ausgelöst, die ihn sich nun an kleinen Frauen rächen ließ? Es klang absurd, aber es würde zu den Fakten passen.

Das Klingeln seines Handys riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nach einem Blick auf das Display warf er Nadeshda einen besorgten Blick zu und meldete sich. „Was ist los, Boerne?“

Bei den nächsten Worten des Professors lief es ihm kalt über den Rücken. „Thiel? Sie müssen sofort herkommen. Alberich wurde entführt!“

„Was?“ Er sprang vom Stuhl auf und winkte Nadeshda hektisch heran, griff dann nach seiner Pistole und schob sie in das Halfter. Den Gedanken, es könnte sich um blinden Alarm handeln, verwarf er sofort wieder. Boerne mochte in den letzten Tagen übernervös gewesen sein, aber er hatte bis jetzt mit allen Vermutungen richtig gelegen und sein Bauchgefühl sagte Thiel, dass das auch dieses Mal zutraf. „Wo genau sind Sie? Bei ihrer Wohnung? Bleiben Sie dort und fassen Sie nichts an. Wir kommen sofort.“

Thiel schob das Handy in die Tasche. „Los, los, los… Boerne hat entdeckt, dass Frau Haller verschwunden ist, wahrscheinlich entführt…“ Er wartete nicht auf Antwort, sondern spurtete schon aus dem Büro, hörte dabei die schnellen Schritte seiner Assistentin hinter sich. 

Wenn seine Vermutung zum Tatmotiv stimmte, dann schwebte Frau Haller womöglich in Lebensgefahr! Auch Nadeshda war dieser Meinung, als er es ihr erzählte. Stumm und angespannt rasten sie dann mit Blaulicht in den Rheingoldweg, wo ein blasser Boerne vor dem Haus Nummer 12a auf und ab lief.

„Wo bleiben Sie denn so lange?“, herrschte er den Kommissar an, kaum hatte der die Fahrertür geöffnet. „Das muss der Einbrecher gewesen sein… wie kann sie auch alleine…. Ich habe verschlafen und… mein Gott, wenn ihr etwas….“

„Boerne…“ Thiel versuchte den aufgebrachten Mann zu beruhigen und die fahrig durch die Luft gestikulierenden Hände einzufangen. Der Professor schien ihn aber gar nicht richtig wahrzunehmen. Erst ein energisches „Verdammt noch mal Boerne! Sie helfen ihr nicht, wenn Sie durchdrehen!“, brachte ihn wieder ein wenig zur Vernunft.  
Er schien in sich zusammenzusacken und Thiel griff besorgt nach seinen Armen. „Hey… kippen Sie mir bloß nicht um!“

Er legte Boerne den Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn zu den Treppenstufen vor der Haustür. „Setzen Sie sich erst mal hin und dann erzählen Sie, was Sie entdeckt haben“, sagte er ruhig, während er sich neben dem zitternden und kalkweißen Professor niederließ.  
Wieder legte er den Arm um dessen Schulter und zog ihn kurz an sich. 

Boerne versteifte sich einen Moment lang, lehnte sich dann aber schwer gegen ihn und das allein sagte Thiel schon genug über dessen Verfassung. „Keine Zeit“, murmelte er. „Wir müssen…“

„Wir müssen gar nichts! Sie gehören ins Bett“, kommentierte Thiel ungehalten. „Verdammt, Boerne, Sie stehen kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch.“

Der andere richtete sich ein wenig auf und funkelte ihn an. „Glauben Sie, ich könnte mich ins Bett legen, wenn Alberich in Gefahr ist!“, fuhr er ihn mit mehr Energie an, als Thiel ihm zugetraut hätte, musste gleich darauf aber husten, was ihn erneut zusammensacken ließ.

„Nadeshda, packen Sie mal mit an“, wies er seine Assistentin an. „Wir bringen ihn ins Auto, damit er aus diesem kalten Wind rauskommt.“

Gemeinsam den geschwächten Mann stützend, manövrierten sie ihn hinüber und Boerne ließ sich schwer auf die Rückbank sinken.  
Thiel beugte sich ins Auto. „So, und jetzt raus damit. Warum glauben Sie, sie wurde entführt?“

Boerne schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Lehne zurückfallen.  
„Ihr Auto fehlt und die Haustür stand offen. Sie wurde aber nicht aufgebrochen… wahrscheinlich war sie schon im Haus und hat selbst geöffnet“, begann er leise zu berichten. Seine Stimme klang belegt und er räusperte sich, bekam den Hals aber nicht frei. Schließlich ignorierte er es und sprach mit rauer Stimme weiter. „Sie… ich glaube, sie hat ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken wollen. Die Tasche liegt an der Treppe… die Krücken…“ Seine Stimme versagte und er schluckte merklich.

„Wir finden sie“, sagte Thiel mit mehr Zuversicht, als er in diesem Moment angesichts Boernes Verzweiflung spürte. 

Nadeshda war inzwischen zum Haus gegangen und kam nun mit der Tasche und den Krücken in der Hand wieder heraus. Sie brachte beides in den Dienstwagen. „An der Wand neben der Treppe ist ein kleiner, frischer Blutfleck“, sagte sie leise und wählte die Nummer der Leitzentrale. 

Thiel hörte, dass sie den roten Fiat zur Fahndung freigab, während er den Motor startete. 

~~

Silke zitterte vor Kälte. Sie trug nur einen leichten Pullover und eine Stoffhose und der kalte Herbstwind pfiff ungehemmt durch die Scheune. Der junge Mann hatte sich mit an die Brust gezogenen Knien vor ihr auf den Boden gesetzt und murmelte irgendwas vor sich hin. Lange, schwarze Haare fielen ihm in die Augen und sie konnte nur einen Teil seines Gesichts sehen. 

Sie wusste dennoch, wen sie vor sich hatte. Die Züge glichen so sehr jenen des toten Jungen, dass dies nur sein Bruder sein konnte. Boerne und Thiel hatten ihr nichts über die Ermittlungen gesagt, aber sie ahnte, dass er der Einbrecher gewesen war. Warum sonst sollte er so plötzlich bei ihrer Wohnung aufgetaucht sein? Hatte sie es sich doch nicht eingebildet, beobachtet zu werden?  
Der Gedanke ließ sie angsterfüllt zu ihm hinübersehen.  
Hatte er sie auch töten wollen? Warum? Und was hatte er nun mit ihr vor? 

Plötzlich ruckte sein Kopf nach oben und er fixierte sie aus seltsam unruhigen Augen.  
„Warum bist du noch da?“

Die Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie klang, als wäre er ganz weit fort, fast so, als ginge ihn das hier alles gar nichts an. 

„Warum bist du wieder da? Ich will das nicht. Du bist schuld, genau wie sie und deshalb musst du weg!“

„Wer ist sie?“, wisperte Silke mit vom Durst und vor Angst rauer Stimme aber er schien sie gar nicht gehört zu haben. Stumm schaute er auf den Boden, fuhr mit dem Finger eine Linie nach, die er es schon unzählige Male getan hatte. 

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen und sprang auf. Sie hatte nichts gehört, doch er rannte zum Eingang der Scheune und spähte, versteckt hinter einigen alten Balken, hinaus in das helle Mittagslicht.

~~

Thiel beobachtete im Rückspiegel immer wieder besorgt den aschfahl auf der Rückbank sitzenden Mann. Boerne schien innerlich erstarrt zu sein. Keine Regung ging über das maskenhafte Gesicht und er schwieg, während er wegen seiner verletzten Rippen nur flach atmete und sich bei jeder größeren Bewegung des Wagens eine Hand auf die Seite presste.  
Die Sorge um seine Assistentin setzte ihm zusätzlich zu seinen offensichtlichen Schmerzen so sehr zu, dass er seine Angst um sie nicht mehr verbergen konnte. Trotzdem versuchte er immer noch, sich zu beherrschen und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen!  
Thiel hoffte nur, dass Boerne seinen Zustand nicht so lange ignorieren würde, bis er zusammenbrach.

Er verfluchte diese Eigenart Boernes. Er war ihm in den letzten Tagen schon merkwürdig erschienen und er hatte versucht zu erfahren, was in dem in diesen Dingen so verschlossenen Mann vorging. Er war sich sicher, Boerne lag etwas auf der Seele und es zerfraß ihn langsam, seit er diesen Jungen auf dem Tisch gehabt hatte. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er vorsichtig nachgebohrt hatte, hatte Boerne ihn abgeblockt. Für private Worte oder ein Glas Wein und eine Flasche Bier auf dem Sofa, wo er noch immer am ehesten Zugang zu ihm gefunden hatte, war einfach keine Zeit gewesen. 

Er kniff die Lippen zusammen und spürte, wie Nadeshda, die Boerne ebenfalls beobachtet und auch ihn wohl nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, kurz seine Hand drückte und ihm einen Blick zuwarf. Er nickte knapp, dankbar für ihre Unterstützung. 

Sie hatten den alten Bauernhof fast erreicht und er drosselte die Geschwindigkeit, bog dann in einen beinahe zugewachsenen Weg ein, der hinter dem Hof durch das kleine Wäldchen führte… hoffte er zumindest. Es war schlicht zu gefährlich, direkt auf den Hof zu fahren, wenn Drees Frau Haller wirklich dorthin gebracht haben sollte. 

Langsam fuhr er weiter, gerade so schnell, dass er auf dem unebenen Weg nicht hängenblieb. Auf einer etwas freieren Stelle hielt er an und stellte den Motor ab. „Sie bleiben im Auto, Boerne“, entschied er. 

„Das werde ich nicht“, gab Boerne entschieden zurück und öffnete die Tür.

„Halten Sie das für klug? Sie sind nicht in der Verfassung, mitzukommen“, versuchte Thiel ihn zurückzuhalten und wusste doch im gleichen Moment, dass er auf taube Ohren stieß. 

Boerne ignorierte ihn und stieg aus. 

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch tat Thiel es ihm gleich und hielt ihn am Arm fest. Boerne zuckte mit einem Ächzen zusammen und Thiel, der sich an die geprellte Schulter erinnerte, ließ ihn mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung los.  
„Hören Sie, ich sehe doch, dass Sie sich vor Schmerzen kaum aufrecht halten können und dass Sie schon seit Tagen ein Nervenbündel sind, weil…“, hoffte er ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen, stockte aber, als Boerne den Kopf hochriss und ihn ungehalten anfunkelte. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“

Thiel holte tief Luft und sah an Boernes Blick, dass diesem wirklich nicht bewusst war, was hinter seiner Sorge um seine Assistentin steckte. Wie konnte ein so intelligenter Mann so blind sein?

Seine eigene Besorgnis um den Anderen ließ sich nicht länger zurückdrängen.  
„Dass sie lieber klammheimlich vor die Hunde gehen, als zuzugeben, dass Sie nicht mehr klarkommen. Lassen Sie sich doch endlich mal helfen, anstatt immer diese bescheuerte Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten! Wem wollen Sie eigentlich was vormachen? Jeder sieht doch, dass sie völlig am Ende sind… zuerst dieser Mord an dem Jungen, der Ihnen schon mehr als sonst eine Kinderleiche an die Nieren geht, dann der Einbruch, Ihre Verletzungen und jetzt das hier! Jeder Blinde sieht, dass Sie Frau Haller lieben und dass die Angst um sie Sie zusätzlich noch fast um den Verstand bringt. Denken Sie, wir anderen kriegen das nicht mit? Oder glauben Sie wirklich, wir sind nur Schönwetterfreunde und lassen Sie im Stich, wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen?“, brach aus Thiel heraus, was er ihm schon lange hatte sagen wollen und wofür nie der richtige Moment dagewesen war. Es war auch jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit dafür, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Der teils überraschte, teils zynische Blick, mit dem Boerne ihn ansah, versetzte Thiel einen Stich und er begriff, dass das wohl genau die Erfahrungen gewesen waren, die der andere bisher in seinem Leben gemacht hatte. Kein Wunder ließ er nur nach stundenlangem Nachbohren jemanden an sich heran!  
Thiel schluckte schwer und legte Boerne behutsam den Arm über den Rücken, zog ihn dann leicht an sich. 

Boerne verharrte einen Moment lang reglos, dann lief ein Schauer durch seinen Körper und er schloss erschöpft die Augen. Er sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen und sofort griff Thiel nach seinem Arm, um ihn zu stützen, doch Boerne lehnte nur schweigend den Kopf gegen ihn. 

Einen Augenblick lang standen sie so, dann richtete er sich wieder auf und trat von Thiel zurück, der ihn nach einem besorgten Blick losließ.  
„Sie mögen Recht haben, Thiel. Es geht mir nicht gut. Der tote Junge… er hat Erinnerungen wachgerufen, die ich lange verdrängt habe und die Sorge um Silke macht mich verrückt. Aber genau deswegen kann ich nicht im Auto bleiben. Verstehen Sie das nicht“, sagte er fast flehentlich.

~~

Der Junge hatte sich wieder vom Eingang abgewandt. Langsam schlurfte er näher und ging dann an ihr vorbei. Sie hörte, wie er in der Scheune herumwanderte. Manchmal tauchte er in ihrem Blickfeld auf und sie versuchte herauszufinden, was er tat, konnte es aber nicht erkennen. 

Sie ließ langsam die Luft entweichen und versuchte ihre schmerzenden Handgelenke etwas zu bewegen. Die Hände waren schon lange taub, ebenso ihre Füße und das Pochen in ihrer Wunde war zu einem dumpfen, gleichmäßigen Schmerz abgeflaut, den sie zeitweise sogar ignorieren konnte. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie der Junge langsam etwas aus seiner Tasche holte und sie erkannte das Messer, dass ihm Boerne bei ihrem Kampf hatte aus der Hand schlagen können. Er musste es wieder an sich genommen haben. 

Der Junge betrachtete es eine Weile, als hätte er es noch nie gesehen. Angstvoll beobachtete sie ihn und ihr wurde flau, als er wieder in ihre Richtung kam. 

„Warum sind wir hier?“, versuchte sie ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Hatte das nicht mal jemand gesagt, dass man mit seinem Gegner reden soll? Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo sie das gehört hatte aber sie hielt die Anspannung und Frucht einfach nicht mehr länger aus. Warum nur hatte sie Boerne nicht einfach angerufen? Warum war sie so dumm gewesen, allein in die Wohnung zu fahren? 

Der Junge hatte ihre leisen Worte gehört und wandte sich ihr langsam zu. Er schaute sie ehrlich erstaunt an, dann schien ein Damm zu brechen. Die absolute, fast distanzierte Ruhe mit der er aber auf sie einsprach, ängstigte sie noch mehr als wenn er sie angeschrien hätte.  
„Du weißt das nicht? Weil das hier unser Ort ist. Du bist so wie sie… siehst sogar fast aus wie sie. Sie ist weggegangen und deshalb ist er jetzt tot. Du musst auch sterben… alle sollen sterben, weil sie auch dran schuld sind. Ich dachte, du bist tot und dann bist du wieder da. Das darf nicht sein. Ich muss das ändern.“

Er trat näher heran. In der Klinge, die er achtlos in der Hand hielt, brach sich ein Lichtstrahl. 

~~

Als sie hinter der Scheune aus dem Wäldchen traten, hielt Thiel Boerne mit einer Geste zurück. „Bleiben Sie hinter mir, egal was passiert“, ordnete er an und musterte den noch immer blassen Mann. Er hatte sich bei dem Weg durch den Wald die Hand auf die Seite gepresst, aber keinen Laut von sich gegeben.  
Thiel verfluchte Boernes Starrsinn, aber hätte er sich zurückhalten lassen, wenn es um die Frau gegangen wäre, die er liebte? Wohl kaum.  
„Wenn wir das hier durch haben, verfrachte ich Sie eigenhändig in die Waagerechte, das sage ich Ihnen. Und wenn ich Sie am Bett festbinden muss“, knurrte er an Boerne gewandt.

„Wenn Silke in Sicherheit ist, lege ich mich sogar freiwillig hin“, gab Boerne mit einem Anflug seiner sonstigen Ungerührtheit zurück, gab sich aber keine Mühe mehr damit, seine Verfassung verbergen zu wollen.

Thiel legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Dann sorge ich sogar dafür, dass sie Ihnen Gesellschaft leistet.“ 

Boerne lächelte schwach und zog die Hand von seiner Schulter aber drückte sie fest. „Danke“, sagte er leise und sah ihm dabei ernst in die Augen. Beiden war klar, worauf er sich bezog. 

Thiel nickte knapp. „Gehen wir.“  
Er wies Nadeshda an, nach rechts um die Scheune herum zu gehen. Er würde mit Boerne den linken Weg wählen, so dass sie sich von beiden Seiten dem Eingang näherten. Wenn Frau Haller und ihr Entführer hier irgendwo waren, würde sie sie so schneller finden.

Sie nickte und schlich, sich hinter wuchernden Brennnesseln und anderem hohen Unkraut verbergend, davon. 

Thiel schob Boerne hinter sich. Langsam gingen sie dicht an der noch intakten Scheunenmauer entlang nach vorne, als Boerne ihm kurz auf die Schulter klopfte. Thiel wandte ihm den Kopf zu und folgte dann mit den Augen der Richtung, in die Boerne stumm zeigte. 

Hinter einer Ecke der Ruine des Haupthauses konnte er das Heck von Frau Hallers rotem Fiat sehen.  
Thiel nickte knapp um anzuzeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, zog seine Waffe und entsicherte sie. Dann wich er einige Schritte zurück und holte sein Handy hervor. 

„Was haben Sie vor?“, wisperte Boerne dicht neben ihm. 

„Verstärkung und einen Notarzt anfordern. Wenn der Wagen hier ist, sind sie hier irgendwo und ich weiß nicht, in welchem Zustand“, gab Thiel zurück und gab die Daten an den Polizeibeamten in der Zentrale durch. 

„Ich werde nicht warten, bis die ganze Mannschaft anrückt“, beharrte Boerne. „Das dauert zu lange und wenn Silke da drin was passiert, dann…“

„Es passiert ihr wohl eher was, wenn wir da jetzt die Helden spielen. Das Prozedere hat durchaus seinen Sinn!“, gab Thiel zurück. 

„Als ob Sie das jemals davon abgehalten hätte, genau das zu tun.“ Boerne forderte ihn heraus, das erkannte Thiel wohl, aber so ganz Unrecht hatte er mit seiner Provokation auch wieder nicht. Er würde sich trotzdem nicht zu etwas Unüberlegtem hinreißen lassen. Einen Überblick wollte er sich aber dennoch verschaffen und so schlich er wieder näher an den Eingang heran. 

Nadeshda war inzwischen auf der anderen Seite angekommen und wartete mit gezogener Waffe und an die Wand gedrückt auf weitere Anweisungen. Thiel zeigte auf den Wagen, nicht sicher ob sie ihn schon entdeckt hatte, und sie nickte knapp. Ein harter Zug erschien um ihren Mund und ihre Haltung straffte sich noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. 

~~

„Du musst weg. Alle müssen weg.“

„Warum?“, wisperte Silke. Ihre Kehle war wie zugschnürt und sie schaute angstvoll auf das Messer. Etwas stimmte mit dem Jungen nicht, das war ihr klar. Aber sie war zu wenig Psychologin, um zu wissen, wie sie ihn erreichen sollte. Sie konnte nicht mal mit Sicherheit sagen, ob er überhaupt zurechnungsfähig war. Diese unheimliche Ruhe war verschwunden, die ihn bisher zeitweilig umgeben hatte, war endgültig verschwunden. Sein Blick huschte nun gehetzt hin und her. 

„Warum hat er wieder zugeschlagen? Er hat doch gar nichts gemacht. Immer trinkt er und dann wird er wütend.“  
Der Junge wandte sich von ihr ab und lief unruhig hin und her. Dabei verfiel er wieder in den Monolog, den sie vorher schon gehört hatte, von dem sie jetzt aber genauso wenig verstand. 

Sie musste es auch nicht verstehen um sich zusammenreimen zu können, was geschehen war. Hatte der Tod des Bruders diesen Jungen so verstört? Sie wusste, der Junge musste direkt vor seinem Tod und auch noch einige Zeit danach getragen worden sein. Hatte er ihn schwerverletzt in diese Scheune gebracht? War er vielleicht sogar in dessen Armen gestorben? Waren sie deshalb hier?

„Hast du deinen Bruder hergebracht?“ Sie wusste nicht, ob es gut war, wenn sie dies fragte, aber sie musste es einfach wissen. 

„Stefan? Ja… er war so still. Du sollst auch still sein.“ Er sagte es völlig ruhig, wirbelte dann mit plötzlich wutverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihr herum, packte sie an den Schultern und riss sie vom Stuhl.

Silke schrie. 

~ . ~


	19. Tag 5 3. Teil - Ein Messer an ihrer Kehle!

Ein Messer an ihrer Kehle!

Tag 5 – 3. Teil

Als ihr Schrei durch die Scheune gellte, gab es für Boerne kein Halten mehr. Er hörte die Todesangst in ihrer Stimme und alle Vernunft und alle Vorsicht über den Haufen werfend, rannte er gemeinsam mit Thiel und Nadeshda hinein. Was er sah, ließ ihn förmlich erstarren. 

Einen Augenblick lang glaubte er sich in seinen Alptraum zurückversetzt. Alles verschwand aus seinem Blickfeld, bis er nur noch Silke sah, die von einem Jungen… dem Angreifer… Matthias Drees… ergänzte sein Verstand automatisch… am Oberkörper gepackt worden war. Sie hing mit gefesselten Armen und Beinen völlig hilflos in seinem Arm.

Thiel stürmte an ihm vorbei und mit einem Ruck rastete die Realität wieder ein. Boerne setzte sich hölzern in Bewegung, wurde aber von einer energischen Hand auf seinem Arm zurückgehalten. Auch Thiel hatte gestoppt und als Boernes Blick zu dem Jungen glitt, wusste er warum. 

Er hielt ein Messer an Silkes Kehle. 

„Lassen Sie sie los“, hörte er Thiels Stimme und wusste doch, das dass nichts bringen würde. Irrsinn flackerte in den Augen des Jungen auf, als er hektisch und doch unkoordiniert zurückstolperte. Er schleifte Silke mit und sie wimmerte leise. Ob vor Schmerz oder aus Furcht konnte Boerne nicht sagen. Alles in ihm schrie danach, sie da rauszuholen aber er wusste, dass er jetzt einen klaren Kopf bewahren musste. Im entging jedoch nicht, dass der Blick des Jungen unstet zwischen ihnen hin und her flackerte und er irgendwas vor sich hin murmelte. 

Langsam machte er einige behutsame Schritte auf den Jungen zu. Neben ihm zischte Thiel ihm einen Befehl zu, aber er ignorierte ihn.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er grob an Arm gepackt und zurückgezerrt wurde. Der Ruck sandte eine heiße Schmerzwelle durch die geprellte Schulter und den Oberkörper und einen Moment lang sah er Sterne am Rand seines Gesichtsfeldes. 

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen kämpfte er gegen die Schmerzen an und schaffte es nur mühsam, sie zurückzudrängen. Nun drangen auch Thiels Worte zu ihm durch.  
„… soll das? Halten sie sich verdammt noch mal da raus, Boerne!“ 

Boerne holte tief Luft. Er wollte gefasst erscheinen, dennoch zitterte alles in ihm. Er bemühte sich, aber er schaffte es nicht, dem Kommissar eine ruhige Maske zu zeigen und gab es schließlich auf.

Langsam wandte er sich zu Thiel um. Es war ihm egal, dass dieser sah, wie sehr die Sorge um Silke ihn verrückt machte… oder dass er Angst hatte, nicht nur um ihr Leben, sondern auch davor, der Situation nicht gewachsen zu sein. 

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an und auch wenn es nur Sekunden gewesen sein konnten, kam es Boerne wie eine Ewigkeit vor. „Bitte“, wisperte er flehend. „Der Junge handelt nicht rational… er ist derjenige, der mich angegriffen hat… er kennt mich… lassen Sie es mich wenigstens versuchen. Es dauert zu lange, bis ein Spezialist hier ist…“ 

Irgendetwas musste Thiel überzeugt haben, denn er nickte knapp und ließ Boernes Arm los. „Es ist kompletter Wahnsinn, was Sie da vorhaben“, stöhnte er trotzdem und wisperte dann, seine Bedenken merklich in den Wind schlagend: „Versuchen Sie Zeit zu schinden… egal wie!“

Langsam drehte Boerne sich wieder zu dem Jungen um, schob sich einen weiteren Schritt näher heran. 

„Sie muss weg!“, schrie der Junge plötzlich und Boerne zuckte zusammen. Sein Blick huschte zu Nadeshda und sie wich einige Schritte zurück. 

„Sie muss weg. Sie ist schuld!“, rief er wieder. Mit gleichzeitig wütendem und merkwürdig hilflosem Gesicht zerrte er Silke nach oben, so dass ihre Füße nicht mehr den Boden berührten. Boerne wusste, wie kräftig der Junge war. Wie lange würde er sie so halten können? Sie schwieg, presste aber angstvoll die Lippen zusammen und Tränen glitzerten auf ihren Wangen. 

Der Anblick ließ einen schweren Kloß in Boernes Magen entstehen. Er schaute zu Nadeshda und gab ihr mit einem Wink zu verstehen, dass sie die Scheune verlassen sollte. Sie tat es.  
Boerne wandte sich wieder dem Jungen zu. Er ahnte, dass sich dieser nicht auf Nadeshda bezogen hatte, aber wen hatte er dann gemeint?  
Der Junge stand noch immer reglos an der gleichen Stelle und Silkes Gewicht schien ihm nicht viel auszumachen. „Warum muss sie weg? Sag es mir bitte“, begann Boerne mit bewusst ruhiger Stimme ein Gespräch, hörte aber dennoch das Zittern darin. Es war ihm egal. 

„Sie ist schuld daran. Sie ist weggegangen und deshalb ist er jetzt tot! Sie muss auch weg.“ 

Boerne konnte mit der Antwort nichts anfangen, begriff aber, dass er seinen Bruder meinte.  
Langsam schob er sich einen Schritt näher. „Du hast ihm helfen wollen, nicht wahr? Stefan… es ging ihm schlecht.“

Der Junge begann zu schluchzen. „Warum ist sie fort? Er hat immer stärker zugeschlagen… er hat geblutet. Er hätte aufgehört, wenn sie dagewesen wäre. Er hat immer aufgehört, wenn sie es ihm gesagt hat.“  
Wut klang in der Stimme mit, aber auch Verzweiflung und Unverständnis.  
„Sie hat uns allein gelassen mit ihm. Sie ist schuld und auch die anderen Frauen sind schuld. Sie müssen weg, weil sie auch weg ist.“

Boerne spürte, wie ihm jemand ein Stück festes Papier in die Hand schob. Zur Seite schauend bemerkte er Thiel, der ihm ein Foto zusteckte. Er warf einen Blick darauf und konnte im Dämmerlicht der Scheune eine scheinbar glückliche Familie erkennen. 

Deshalb konnte er ihm das Foto nicht gegeben haben. Er hob es näher an die Augen.  
Nun erkannte er die beiden Jungen. Den Vater hatte er noch nie gesehen, schlussfolgerte aber, dass es Walter Drees war. Der Anblick der Mutter jagte ihm jedoch einen Schauer über den Rücken. 

Es hätte Silke sein können. 

Langsam hob er den Kopf schaute den Jungen an, zwang sich dazu ruhig zu bleiben. Die Angst um sie machte ihn fast wahnsinnig und alles in ihm wollte nach vorne stürzen und sie aus seinen Armen reißen. Nur das Messer an ihrer Kehle hielt ihn davon ab.  
„Ist deine Mutter fortgegangen?“, vermutete er und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Thiel, der nun schräg hinter ihm war, knapp nickte. 

Auch der Junge nickte und Tränen liefen wieder über sein Gesicht. Zitternd wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel darüber. „Vor ein paar Wochen“, murmelte er mit einer Stimme, die sich fast normal anhörte. Boerne begann zu hoffen, dass er einen Zugang zu ihm gefunden hatte. Rational zu argumentieren würde dennoch nichts bringen, dafür war der Junge zu sehr in seinem Wahn gefangen, erkannte er.  
„Sie hat gehen müssen. Sie hatte nicht bleiben können“, gab Boerne zurück und hoffte, damit die Fakten zu treffen. 

„Aber sie ist immer da gewesen“, wimmert der Junge nun. In seinen Augen flackerte es und so viele Emotionen huschten über seine Miene, dass Boerne sie nicht deuten konnte. Sein Griff um Silke lockerte sich, so dass sie nach unten rutschte und ihre Füße den Boden berührten. Sie konnte sich jedoch nur mühsam aufrecht halten. Der Arm des Jungen lag nun an ihrer Kehle, machte ihr das Atmen schwer, aber sie bekam noch genug Luft. 

„Wolltest Du die Frauen bestrafen? Die, die so aussehen wie deine Mutter?“ Boerne wagte sich erneut einen Schritt nach vorne und hörte, wie Thiel hinter ihm ein entsetztes „Reizen Sie ihn nicht auch noch!“, zischte. Er ignorierte es. 

„Sie müssen sterben, alle. Alle sind sie schuld! Stefan ist tot und sie sind schuld daran. Sie haben es nicht verhindert“, heulte er auf.  
Eine Augenblick lang verharrte er reglos, dann murmelt er: „Er war so fröhlich. Er hat immer gelacht, auch wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Was mache ich denn jetzt ohne ihn? 

Sein Arm lockerte sich und Silke, die damit kämpfte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, sackte zur Seite.  
Durch die Fesseln musste die Blutzufuhr zu den Füßen beeinträchtigt sein, realisierte Boerne. Es zerriss ihn innerlich, sie so sehen zu müssen und ihr nicht sofort helfen zu können. 

Der Junge merkte, dass ihm Silke aus dem Griff rutschte und zerrte sie wieder höher. Sie wimmerte leise und Boerne konnte nicht sagen ob vor Schmerz oder aus Angst. Plötzlich sah er ein Stück hinter den beiden, durch ein großes Loch in der Wand, eine schemenhafte Bewegung außerhalb der Scheune. Dort draußen war jemand und er hoffte, es wäre das SEK.

Hatte der Junge seinen Blick gesehen? Er schaute sich unruhig um und drückte ihr erneute die Klinge an den Hals. „Raus… alle… Ihr sollt raus gehen!“, forderte er plötzlich mit sich überschlagender Stimme. “Nur du. Du bleibst hier. Du hast ihn weggebracht“, schluchzte er unvermittelt und zeigte auf Boerne.  
Kurz schien es, als würde der Junge Silke loslassen, doch dann zerrte er sie mit einem schrillen und wütenden „Nein! Stefan ist tot. Er kann nicht mehr fröhlich sein. Nie wieder! Und daran ist nur sie schuld!“ weiter zurück. 

Boerne zuckte zusammen und schaute besorgt an dem Jungen vorbei. Noch ein paar Schritte und er hatte das Loch im Boden erreicht. Er hörte, wie Thiel sich hinter ihm leise zurückzog.  
Plötzlich erfasste ihn einen eigentümliche Ruhe. Er blendete alles um sich herum aus, bis nur noch der Junge und Silke im Fokus übrigblieben. Er durfte sich von nichts ablenken lassen, vor allem nicht von den sich in rasendem Tempo ändernden Stimmungen und den Gedankensprüngen des Jungen.  
„Du hast ihn geliebt, nicht wahr?“

„Er ist mein Bruder. Ich wollte ihn beerdigen, aber er war weg“. Die Stimme klang nun leise und die Wut war daraus verschwunden. „Du hast ihn weggebracht“, klagte er Boerne fast trotzig an. 

Boerne nickte. „Ja. Wir konnten ihm nicht mehr helfen. Aber wir sorgen dafür, dass der, der ihn geschlagen hat, niemandem mehr Schmerzen zufügen kann.“ Er konnte nicht abschätzen, wie der Junge darauf reagieren würde, wenn er den Vater beim Namen nannte und ihm sagte, dass er verhaftet worden war. 

Der Junge brauchte einen Moment, um die Information zu verarbeiten. „Er ist nicht mehr da?“, fragte er leise und so etwas wie Hoffnung klang in der Stimme mit. Boerne war sich aber nicht sicher, ob der Junge wirklich verstanden hatte, dass es hier um seinen Vater ging.

„Er wird dir nichts mehr tun“, bestätigte er und schwenkte dann unvermittelt um. „Die kleinen Frauen… warum musst du sie bestrafen? In der Wohnung, die Frau… war sie wie deine Mutter? Hat sie deshalb sterben müssen?“ Boerne schob sich Zentimeterweise vorwärts. Er musste ihn erreichen, musste ihn… 

Der Junge schien wieder der Panik nahe zu sein, wich aber zu Boernes Erleichterung in einer Richtung zurück, die ihn an dem Loch vorbeiführen würde.  
„Sie hat geschrien. Sie sollte ruhig sein und irgendwann war sie still. Aber sie sollte mir doch sagen, warum sie weg ist. Sie hat auch allein gelebt, so wie sie. Ohne ihre Kinder.“

„Die Frau, die du da festhältst… sie hat keine Kinder“, warf Boerne ein. Wieder ein halber Schritt näher… 

„Doch, doch, doch. Alle Frauen haben welche. Sie lassen sie allein und deshalb müssen sie weg.“ Wieder schwang die Wut in der Stimme mit.  
Der Junge drückte die Klinge fester an Silkes Hals und ein Blutstropfen rann über ihre Haut. Sie wimmerte leise. Boerne sah, dass sie sich auf die Lippen biss und fühlte den Schmerz an seiner eigenen Kehle. 

„Lass sie gehen. Sie hat keine Schuld“, bat er leise. Unwillkürlich suchte er ihren Blick, als das namenlose Brennen in seinem Inneren plötzlich Sinn ergab. „Ich liebe sie, so wie du deinen Bruder geliebt hast“, flüsterte er erstickt.  
Es sah, wie sich ihre Augen weiteten und schluckte mühsam. Warum hatte er das nicht vorher begriffen?

Zum ersten Mal schien er mit seinen Worten etwas in dem Jungen zu erreichen. Die Klinge löste sich ein wenig von Silkes Hals, als er die Hand langsam sinken ließ und sie schloss erleichtert die Augen, begann aber noch mehr zu weinen.

Plötzlich flackerte die Wut wieder in den Augen auf und das Gesicht verzog sich zu einer hasserfüllten Grimasse. 

„NEIN! Sie muss sterben. Sie ist schuld, genauso wie meine Mutter und genauso wie die, die geschrien hat. Sie muss weg!“  
Er drückte das Messer wieder fester an Silkes Kehle und dieses Mal konnte sie einen schmerzerfüllten Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Blut quoll unter der Klinge hervor. 

Im nächsten Moment brach die Hölle los. 

Zwei ganz in schwarz gekleidete Männer stürmten, mit ihren Waffen im Anschlag, hinter dem Jungen durch das Loch in der Wand.  
Zwei andere brachen hinter einem Schutthaufen hervor.  
Ein Schuss knallte. 

Boerne registrierte es kaum.  
Er sah nur, dass der Junge offenbar getroffen zusammenzuckte und, seinen Griff um Silke lösend, nach hinten wegtaumelte, während Silke, die sich nicht allein auf den Beinen halten konnte, hilflos nach vorn kippte - in das Messer, das sich immer noch gefährlich nah an ihrem Hals befand. Die Klinge glitt über ihre Haut und ein Schwall Blut quoll hervor. 

Sie schrie erneut und er stürzte panisch nach vorne, hatte nur noch eines im Sinn: Silke musste von diesem Jungen weg!  
Er stürzte zu ihr, packte sie und entriss sie seinem schwächer werdenden Griff, brachte seinen eigenen Körper zwischen sie und den des Jungen. Sie wimmerte und er spürte, wie warmes Blut sein Hemd durchnässte. 

Die Männer vom SEK drängten ihn zur Seite. Sie entwanden dem Jungen das Messer und drückten ihn zu Boden, doch Boerne bekam das alles nur am Rande mit. Seine Knie gaben nach und mit einem erstickten Stöhnen sackte er zusammen, zog dabei die hysterisch weinende Frau in seinen Armen mit sich.  
Von seiner Schulter und den Rippen rasten heiße Schmerzwellen durch seinen Körper und er keuchte gequält. Sterne begannen in seinem Blickfeld zu flirren, doch er presste seine Hand gegen den Schnitt an ihrem Hals, weigerte sich ganz einfach, sich in die drohende Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen. Er konnte sich noch nicht den Schmerzen und der Dunkelheit ergeben… Silke brauchte ihn!

„Wo bleibt der Notarzt?“, brüllte er so laut er konnte und wusste, dass er doch nur ein ersticktes Keuchen zustande brachte. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn schwach den Kopf drehen.  
„Ruhig Boerne, er ist schon da. Lassen Sie sie los!“, hörte er Thiels gleichzeitig atemlose, erschöpfte und beruhigende Stimme und spürte, wie ihn zwei kräftige Arme behutsam stützten. 

Er schaute auf und richtig, neben ihnen knieten zwei Sanitäter und ein dritter Mann beugte sich über sie. Langsam öffnete er seine Arme und ließ zögernd zu, dass sie sie schnell aber behutsam auf eine Liege hoben.  
Sie befreiten sie von den Fesseln, überprüften die Vitalzeichen und kümmerten sich um die blutende Wunde, legten eine Infusion. Boerne schaute einfach nur paralysiert zu. Die Sorge um sie hatte ihn noch nicht losgelassen, aber es ließ ihn aufatmen, als sie ihn ansah. Sie war bei Bewusstsein… er wusste, dass das ein gutes Zeichen war. 

Der Notarzt bemerkte Boernes Blick und nickte ihm beruhigend zu. „Keine lebensgefährliche Verletzung“, informierte er ihn knapp und drückte eine sterile Kompresse auf die Wunde. „Um Sie kümmern wir uns gleich.“

Sie wurde auf der Trage fixiert und dann so schnell es ging aus der Scheune gebracht.  
Boerne begann haltlos zu zittern und in seinem Blickfeld drehte sich alles. Er spürte, wie die ihn stützenden Hände ihn langsam in eine liegende Position manövrierten, so dass er schließlich auf der Seite ruhte. Thiel sagte irgendetwas von Krankenhaus und keine Gefahr und Idiot und noch ein paar Dinge, die er nicht mehr zuordnen konnte. Silke war in Sicherheit, das war alles, was in diesem Augenblick für ihn zählte. Der Rand seines Blickfeldes begann sich einzutrüben, ließ ihn immer weniger erkennen. Er spürte gerade noch, wie etwas unter seinen Kopf geschoben wurde, bevor er aufgab und sich erschöpft in die Dunkelheit fallen ließ. 

~~

Boerne kam nur allmählich wieder zu sich. Langsam sickerten die Eindrücke seiner Umgebung in sein Bewusstsein, als er sich mühsam aus der Bewusstlosigkeit kämpfte.

Der Schmerz in seinem Oberkörper war beinahe unerträglich und er versuchte ihm zu entgegen.  
Ein warmer, aber fester Untergrund hielt ihn fest und ließ keine Bewegungen zu. Ein Motor brummte und kühle Luft strich über seine Lippen und die Nase. Er atmete ein und auch wenn er nur flache Atemzüge machen konnte, so fühlte es sich doch an, als bekäme er mehr Luft.  
Lichter schimmerten um ihn herum und als er blinzelnd die Augen öffnete, bemerkte er, zunächst nur schemenhaft dann klarer werdend, dass neben ihm einige Personen saßen. Ihre roten-gelben Uniformjacken wiesen sie als Rettungssanitäter aus und nun erkannte er seine Umgebung auch als das Innere eines Krankenwagens. Offenbar lag er in einer Vakuummatratze und ihm war eine Sauerstoffmaske angelegt worden, begriff er.

Jemand beugte sich über ihn und sprach ihn an, forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war mühsam, doch Boerne zwang sich die Augen weiterhin offen zu halten. Der Notarzt schien mit seinen Reaktionen und seinem Zustand zufrieden zu sein und verabreichte ihm ein Schmerzmittel.  
Boerne wollte nicht ins Krankenhaus aber er sah ein, dass er nicht darum herum kommen würde.  
Silke war in Sicherheit, das war alles, was ihn im Moment interessierte… aber wie ging es ihr? 

„Silke… wo ist… sie?“, brachte er mühsam hervor. Seine Kehle war trocken und er wünschte sich, er bekäme einen Schluck Wasser.  
Der Notarzt deutete mit einem Lächeln auf die andere Seite der Trage. „Neben Ihnen. Sie hat durchgesetzt, dass sie zusammen mit Ihnen ins Krankenhaus fährt, nachdem wir ihre Wunde versorgt haben.“

Nun spürte er auch eine Hand, die behutsam durch sein Haar strich und schaute auf die andere Seite.  
Silke saß dort. Sie sah erschöpft aus und frische Tränenspuren sagten ihm, dass er nicht lange bewusstlos gewesen sein konnte. Oder weinte sie erneut?  
Der Schnitt an ihrer Kehle war verbunden worden und jemand hatte ihr eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt. Auch ihre durch den Strick wundgeriebenen Handgelenke waren versorgt worden.

„Du verrückter Kerl!“, schalt sie leise unter Tränen, hielt jedoch nicht mit der Liebkosung inne. „Ich war so erleichtert, dich zu sehen und dann musst du den Helden spielen“, brachte sei erstickt hervor. „Du bringst dich immer wieder in Gefahr…“ Ihre Stimme versagte und sie beugte sich langsam nach vorne und küsste seine Schläfe, ließ dann ihre Stirn an seiner Wange ruhen. 

Der Notarzt legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut, Frau Haller, Sie müssen sich nicht sorgen“, sagte er im Versuch sie zu beruhigen. „Alles was er braucht, ist ein paar Tage Ruhe und das gilt auch für Sie“, ermahnte er sie dann. „Sie stehen beide unter Schock und Sie sind durch die älteren Verletzungen erschöpft.“

Silke schüttelte fast schon resigniert den Kopf. Sie konnte ganz offensichtlich nicht aufhören zu weinen und brachte nicht über die Lippen, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.  
Es machte Boerne verrückt, dass er sie nicht in den Arm nehmen konnte, aber er war so fixiert worden, dass er nur den Unterarm bewegen konnte. Er hob die Hand und sie griff danach, drückte einen Kuss darauf und schmiegte dann ihre nasse Wange hinein. 

Sie brauchten keine Worte um zu wissen, woran sie waren. 

~~ . ~~


	20. Epilog

Fünf Tage – Epilog

Boerne stand am Fenster und schaute auf die nächtliche Straße hinaus.  
Thiels Fahrrad war am üblichen Platz angekettet und er wusste, er war in seiner Wohnung auf der anderen Seite des Treppenhauses. 

Es war ein beruhigender Gedanke, bedeutete es doch, dass manche Dinge immer noch so waren, wie er es gekannt hatte.  
So vieles hatte sich trotzdem für ihn verändert. Fünf Tage hatten sein Leben gründlich auf den Kopf gestellt. Dabei hatte es so ruhig… so normal angefangen. Ein Leichenfund an einer abgelegenen Stelle… damit hatte alles begonnen. 

Er hatte sich noch immer nicht ganz erholt, auch wenn seine gebrochenen Rippen langsam heilten und die Bronchitis auskuriert war. Er war, in der schlechten körperlichen Verfassung in der er gewesen war, nicht darum herum gekommen, einige Tage im Krankenhaus zu verbringen und weder Silke noch Thiel, die sich praktisch an seinem Bett abgewechselt hatten, hatten zugelassen dass er sich selbst entließ. Sogar die Staatsanwältin hatte angedroht, ihn polizeilich bewachen zu lassen, sollte er es auch nur wagen daran zu denken, das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Sie hatte bei ihren Worten gelächelt aber er traute ihr zu, dass sie ihre Drohung wahrgemacht hätte.

So hatte er Silke und Thiel nicht ausweichen können und sie hatten es auch nicht zugelassen, dass er sich hinter seiner alten und vertrauten Maske verschanzte, auch wenn er es versuchte.  
Am zweiten Tag, als es ihm nach einer langen und erholsamen Nachtruhe etwas besser gegangen war, hatte Thiel ihm noch einmal gründlich klar gemacht, wie leichtsinnig er sich in der Scheune verhalten hatte und, als er davon erfahren hatte wie schwer Boerne sich tatsächlich bei diesem Sturz verletzt hatte, hatte er ihm angedroht ihn nie wieder so einfach davonkommen zu lassen, sondern höchstpersönlich ins nächste Krankenhaus zu bringen.  
Er lächelte still; der Kommissar hatte ja durchaus Recht damit gehabt, doch Boerne wusste, dass er jederzeit wieder so handeln würde. 

Aber es war nicht nur die für Thiel ungewöhnlich lange Rede, die ihn überrascht hatte. Nein, er hatte wirklich geglaubt, er wäre nach wie vor mit allem auf sich allein gestellt.  
Über Jahre hinweg hatte er keine wirklichen Freunde gehabt, hatte sich stets allein durchbeißen müssen. Es hatte ihn vorsichtig und misstrauisch gemacht und, um keine Angriffsflächen gegen Neider und solche, die ihm Übel wollten zu bieten, hatte er sich hinter eine Fassade zurückgezogen. Die Einsamkeit, die das mit sich brachte, hatte er geglaubt leicht wegstecken zu können.  
Thiel hatte ihm dort im Wald die Augen geöffnet und auch deutlich gezeigt, wie sehr er sich um ihn gesorgt hatte… nicht nur dort in der Scheune, als sie dem Jungen gegenüberstanden… sondern auch bei all den anderen Situationen, in denen er sich in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Das war ihm so nie wirklich bewusst gewesen. 

Erst jetzt, da er langsam lernte sich zu öffnen und zuzulassen, dass auch andere erfuhren, was in ihm vorging, merkte er auch, wie gut es tat Freunde zu haben… Schlechtwetterfreunde, wie Thiel es augenzwinkernd genannt hatte. Er musste schmunzeln, als er daran dachte. 

Dass Silke ihn sofort durchschaute, wenn er vor ihr etwas verbarg, wusste er, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass das auch für die anderen galt. Es erfüllte ihn mit Wärme, als er an die folgenden Gespräche mit Thiel dachte, die ihm klar machten, wie tief ihre gegenseitige Freundschaft trotz allen Streits und aller Gegensätze tatsächlich war. 

Wie hatte er so blind sein und das nicht erkennen können?  
Aber er hatte ja auch nicht erkannt, wie sehr Silke ihn liebte. Auch wenn sie, wie sie sagte, sich dessen nicht bewusst gewesen war, so hatte sie doch schon seit Jahren viel mehr für ihn empfunden als kollegiale Freundschaft.  
Und… war es ihm selbst denn anders gegangen? Hatte er nicht auch erst in dem Glauben sie zu verlieren erkannt, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete? 

Langsam drehte er sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Fensterbrett. Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, hätte er sich vor diesen Tagen nicht einmal im Traum auszumalen gewagt. 

Silke hatte es sich mit der Wolldecke in einer Ecke des Sofas bequem gemacht. Neben ihr hatte sich die Katze zusammengerollt und schnurrte unüberhörbar, während die Frau, die er so sehr liebte, in einem Buch las und die Hand im weichen Fell des Tieres vergraben hatte. 

Als hätte sie seinen Blick gespürt, schaute sie auf. Dadurch wurde die dünne Narbe an ihrer Kehle sichtbar. Es war nur ein oberflächlicher Schnitt gewesen und hatte sie nicht ernsthaft Gefahr gebracht. Aber dort, in der Scheune, in dem Augenblick in dem er nach vorne gesprungen war, hatte er gedacht, dieser Junge hätte sie lebensgefährlich verletzt. 

Der Gedanke wühlte ihn immer noch so sehr auf, dass ihm selbst die geringe Distanz, die sie trennte, zu groß war.  
Schnell ging er zu ihr und setzte sich so eng es ging neben sie. Die Katze sprang mit einem protestierenden Maunzen auf, aber er ignorierte es. Es war viel wichtiger, dass er Silke in den Arm nahm. 

~~

„Hey… was hast du?“ Etwas überrumpelt von der plötzlichen Umarmung ließ sie das Buch los und zog ihn an sich. Sie spürte, dass er aufgewühlt war und strich ihm beruhigend durchs Haar. 

„Ist ja gut… es ist vorbei“, murmelte sie, als sie ahnte, was dies ausgelöst haben konnte.  
Kommissar Thiel hatte vorhin vorbeigeschaut und vom Abschluss des Falls erzählt: der Junge wurde, nachdem er als nicht schuldfähig eingestuft worden war, inzwischen gemeinsam mit der Mutter in einer psychiatrischen Klinik in Hamburg behandelt.  
Der Vater hingegen war unter anderem wegen Körperverletzung mit Todesfolge und noch einigen anderen, vergleichsweise geringfügigen Dingen wie Vernachlässigung der Aufsichtspflicht verurteilt worden. 

Davon zu hören hatte in Karl jedoch die Erinnerung an die für ihn furchtbaren Tage erneut heraufbeschworen, mehr noch als in den Alpträumen, die ihn noch immer Nacht für Nacht quälten. 

Heute Morgen erst, als er wieder mit einem Schrei und schweißgebadet aufgeschreckt war, hatte er ihr auf ihr unnachgiebiges Drängen hin endlich erzählt, worum es dabei ging und auch, dass er oft darunter litt. Sie hatte auch erfahren, warum ihn der grausame Tod des Jungen so belastet hatte… waren dadurch doch Reminiszenzen an Erlebnisse wachgerufen worden, die er über Jahre hinweg verdrängt hatte. Sie hatten ihn dennoch geprägt.

Dass ihn der psychische Druck, unter dem er in seiner Kindheit gestanden hatte, immer noch belastete, hatte sie entsetzt. Ihren Vorschlag, deswegen das Gespräch mit einem Psychologen zu suchen, war von ihm sogleich entschieden abgelehnt worden.  
Da dies für ihren Geschmack ein wenig zu schnell geschehen war, ahnte sie, dass er durchaus mit dem Gedanken spielte es dennoch zu tun. Er war nicht dumm und er war selbst Fachmann genug um zu wissen, dass er sich dem früher oder später würde stellen müssen, egal ob es ihm gefiel oder nicht. 

Sie selbst hatte bereits, um die psychischen Folgen des Einbruchs und der Entführung hinter sich lassen zu können, eine Therapie begonnen und würde diese bald abschließen können: ihre Alpträume und auch das Gefühl bedroht zu werden, waren längst verschwunden. 

Sie spürte, dass der Mann in ihren Armen allmählich ruhiger wurde und strich ihm mit langsamen Bewegungen zärtlich durchs Haar. Es war für sie beide inzwischen zu einer vertrauten Geste geworden und auch in der Rechtsmedizin, wo sie trotz ihres geänderten Verhältnisses eine gewisse Distanz zueinander bewahrten… sie waren dort immer noch Alberich und Chef oder Professor… ließ es sich Silke nicht nehmen, ihn manchmal so zu berühren. Auch wenn er es vermied in Gegenwart Dritter Zärtlichkeiten auszutauschen, genoss er es und es wusste ohnehin mittlerweile jeder, dass sie ihre Wohnung aufgegeben hatte und bei ihm eingezogen war. 

Karl atmete tief ein und löste sich dann langsam von ihr. Sie strich ihm noch einmal durch die Haare. „Liest du mir etwas vor?“, bat sie leise. 

Er mochte das und sie wusste, es würde ihm helfen die beunruhigenden Gedanken und Empfindungen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und es würde ihn zur Ruhe kommen lassen. 

Er setzte sich so auf das Sofa, dass sie sich in seine Arme schmiegen konnte, was sie, mit Rücksicht auf seine noch immer schmerzempfindlichen Rippen, sogleich vorsichtig tat.  
Sie seufzte leise, als er ihr sanft einen Kuss auf die Schläfe drückte und die Umarmung kurz verstärkte. 

So fruchtbar auch alles gewesen war, was sie in diesen Tagen durchgemacht hatten, es hatte ihnen doch die Augen dafür geöffnet, wie sehr sie einander liebten und brauchten und sie wollte keinen der fünf Tage missen. 

Sie hob den Kopf und er kam ihr entgegen, küsste sie zärtlich. Dann schlug er das Buch auf und begann mit ruhiger, entspannter Stimme zu lesen. 

~~ * # * ~~


End file.
